


Salacious Flirtations

by BittersweetAlias, KimpatsuNoHoseki



Series: Harem of a Necromancer [20]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Rape, Blowjobs, Character Death, Explicit Sex, Harry Plays, M/M, Underage - Freeform, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 81,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetAlias/pseuds/BittersweetAlias, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimpatsuNoHoseki/pseuds/KimpatsuNoHoseki
Summary: Summary: What happens when you mix a determined client, a desperate Pride, and a one-night stand that Harry never thought he’d see again? Its recipe for disaster or matchmaking, it depends on who you ask. And then there’s Peter and his raging teenage hormones.Warnings: Underage, Explicit Sex, Handjobs, Blowjobs, Character Death, Harry PlaysBeta and Co-Author: The absolutely sensational KimpatsuNoHoseki
Relationships: Asher (Anita Blake)/Draco Malfoy, Domino (Anita Blake)/Micah Callahan (Anita Blake)/Harry Potter, Jean-Claude (Anita Blake)/Edward (Anita Blake)/Micah Callahan (Anita Blake)/Harry Potter, Louie (Anita Blake)/Hermione Granger, Nicky (Anita Blake)/Harry Potter, Noel (Anita Blake)/Harry, OC/Jason Schyluer, Peter Parnell/Nathanial Graison, Travis (Anita Blake)/Harry
Series: Harem of a Necromancer [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532249
Comments: 371
Kudos: 559





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> We added all of the relationship tabs this time because the ??/Harry tag really wouldn't be a surprise. lol

It was a circle of men, and not in that fun way that Harry was used to. He sat between Micah and Jean-Claude, Edward beside Jean-Claude who had the remote in his hand. Harry was staring at the screen with a hand over his mouth. It was only his second time watching porn. But none of them were watching it for pleasure.  _ Why _ ? 

One young pretty blond haired man that looked almost like Stephen or Gregory was offering himself on all fours of a silk covered bed. He had rivets of blood trailing down his otherwise perfect skin. A closeup of his eyes showed that they were lilac in color, and his mouth had a perpetual pout in an almost Micah sort of way. He was as slim as Harry, and there was a ring of furred were-men surrounded him. All of them fully erected and huge. Harry was aware of Jamil being a part of them. He recognized three of his werewolves, one being the deceased Alfred. 

“How did you find this?” Harry asked carefully. 

“It fell out of his schoolbag when he came home the other day,” said Edward flatly. 

Harry’s eyes closed. “If the teachers had found this…” By Merlin, he could not imagine the trouble that would come down upon them. 

“He’s just experimenting. We all did with porn,” said Micah, but the violent roar on screen as the barbed wereleopard slammed into the slim almost too feminine man made a point. 

Harry was all for the roughness of sex. He even loved weresex with his men, but a barbed penis was not the way to get him off. 

“How did he get it?” 

“Maybe one of the leopards had a copy?” Jean-Claude suggested. 

Harry looked over at Micah. “So glad you’re not barbed.” 

Micah chuckled roughly and swirled around Harry to pull him closer. “I’d never do that to you or anyone else, Baby,” he said kissing Harry on the nose. 

“Who is the boy? He doesn’t look eighteen.” 

“It was a swanmane. If you look closely you can see the down feathers along his body,” Jean-Claude said softly. 

“I can’t see that for the blood,” said Harry. It was fine when they started out, and kind of hot, Harry would admit, but once the blood started and the younger man was screaming that was when Harry’s hormones took a nosedive. 

Yes, the leopard and other creatures that were tucked away inside of him seemed to enjoy what they were seeing. Harry knew that Micah was too, but that was not them. It was simply the chase and the sight of blood that their beasts were into. Not the act itself, and their human heads were definitely not into this. 

“I think we’ve seen enough,” said Edward turning the TV off, and the four of them sat in silence. “I don’t know what to do,” he admitted. “I can’t prepare him for this.” 

“You shouldn’t have to, mon Tueur d’Ombre, not especially alone.” 

“He’s been raped,” said Harry softly. “Something like that isn’t going to go away so easily.” 

“What he needs is control in a controlled environment probably,” said Micah. 

It was a good thing that everyone was out of the house today. Not a soul but them, Cocoa, Snow, Cone, and Yang in sight. Thankfully the pets were all curled up napping in another room together. 

“How do I even start that conversation?” Edward asked. “He’s my responsibility.” 

“No, Lover, he’s ours,” Harry corrected him. “I might tease you that he’s your stray, but he’s ours. Has he shown any signs toward any of the leopards? I mean, if he’s watching this… then… one of them had to have noticed.” 

“I’ve smelled desire on him a few times,” said Micah. “I never bring it up or make mentions, I mean, he’s a kid. All of them are horny.” 

“We must take care, if we draw too much attention to it, he may have a bad reaction,” said Jean-Claude. “It must be taken with care.” 

“I know, but I don’t know what to do.” For once, Edward looked frustrated, almost lost. 

“That’s why we’re here,” said Harry. “First, is to remind him that all pornography should be in his room, and never leaving it. If someone at school had gotten a hold of this and it got around, I’m not sure if I could cleanup the mess this would cause. Not to mention, while I’m ok now with Teddy and sex, I do not want Teddy watching something like this.”

“Do we dare to look through his room?” asked Micah. “Try and gauge what he’s going through and then maybe bringing it up? Surely by now he knows his precious movie is missing and he might panic over it.” 

“I mean, he has to know that we know he’s at least masterbating. Any were in and out of the house knows.” Harry wondered. “Do you think it’s the wolves and not the leopards? I’m not sure how Jamil would take it if he was the reason Peter had this. And Alfred’s dead.”

“I have a feeling it’s the leopard in this movie, not the others. At least the way he often has an increase in hormones when the leopard submissives pass him compared to when Jamil does.” Micah stated, still staring at the black screen. 

“Oh Merlin.” Harry dropped his face into his hands.

“Mon Amour?”

“We have to give him the sex talk don’t we? Isn’t that a thing? Jean, you're the oldest, you do it.”

“I’ve never given a ‘sex talk’ before, mon Amour. What does it entail?”

“You haven’t?” Micah asked in surprise, leaning around Harry to stare at the vampire.

“Not to a human. My human son died as a bebe before I was turned.” Jean-Claude elegantly shrugged. “It was also not something done in my human life. Much like how we’ve raised Teddy, it was rare for people to hide sex from kids. Especially at the economic level I grew up in. Walking in on a woman being sexed was not uncommon. Once I became the whipping boy I often saw the Lord of the Manor with the maids.”

“But I can’t do it.” Harry started to stress. “I’ve never received it.”

“What do you mean you never received it, Little Raven.”

“You really think the Dursleys would have talked to me about it? Definitely not offered at Hogwarts. I also had a war to worry about.” 

“Guess it’s up to Alpha or I then.” Edward mused as Jean-Claude ran a hand through his short blond hair.

“I’m in charge of Teddy’s from the lycanthrope side of things. Guess we can both speak to him. You from the human standpoint and I from the were.”

“I thought the pack insisted on taking over that?” Harry lifted his head at Edward’s ask.

“Not the pack, Marcus. It was one of the many issues between he and I. Logan is quite happy for me to continue as I have been since Teddy is our son. He’s offered to help with anything from a natural born standpoint but only if we ask him first.” 

That made Harry wonder how many more issues had cropped up that he was unaware of. “I didn’t know.” 

“You didn’t need to.” 

“Teddy wouldn’t have been comfortable with Marcus. He saw him as an uncle, not a parent.” Micah glowed at this and kissed Harry on the cheek. “That’s one thing about him that always annoyed me. He always went over everyone’s heads without question, and then I’d have to clean up the mess. He never knew how to talk things out or explain himself.”

“I think we should take young Peter in small intervals. Let’s not lay it all out all at once,” said Jean-Claude. “Perhaps we can get him comfortable before we start talking to him.” 

“Thing is, we have to talk to him about taking things out of the house that he shouldn’t,” said Harry. “That is a priority.” Everyone agreed with that. “I don’t want Jamil to see this. I know despite the way he acts at times, he didn’t want to do this. He was forced to.” He saw now why Jamil made a big deal about Harry’s ardeur when it first started. He had feared that it would all go the way Raina did.

“He’s changed since then. These days he’s begging for your attention,” said Micah with a tap to Harry’s leg. 

“Yeah, but he doesn’t need a reminder of how powerless he was under her grip, and we should remember that when talking to Peter. Let’s not make him powerless.” A Lupa was supposed to empower their people, not neuter them. 

“I think his sexual interest is all about power after all,” said Jean-Claude. “And we have many who can teach him how to hone that power. But it is your call in the end, mon Tueur d’Ombre.” 

“Most start in the zone of vanilla and work their way to rough,” said Edward. “He’s jumped off the deep end.” 

“Least it isn’t shallow?” Micah tried causing Edward to stare at him without blinking. “What? We have BDSM masters around here.” 

“All of them are submissives,” Harry reminded. “Does this have a bad end?” he asked referring to the movie. 

“No,” said Edward. 

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. “That’s something at least.” He then tilted his head thoughtfully. “I have an idea. Not sure if it’ll work, but why don’t we place the movie back in his room with a small note attached that gives him a choice on who to talk to?” All the men looked at him, and Harry felt his cheeks grow warm. “What? If we give him a choice then we give him control of the situation, right? It’s obvious he’s scared and confused, and downright hormonal. He wants control and he wants sex of a sort, but he doesn’t know how to get it. We’re in a house that is all about sex these days. I have no doubts he’s felt the ardeur cast-offs, and Merlin I can imagine the confusion he feels. So, let’s put the power back into his hands. Jean-Claude said it needs to be a controlled environment.” They were still staring at him. “WHAT?!” He poked Micah on the nose. 

“And you say you have no answers in this situation, mon Amour?” 

“Is there something you’re not telling us, Little Raven?” 

Harry waffled at that. “No! Of course not, but I know what it feels like being seventeen and powerless. Not in the sexual way of course. I also know teenage curiosities. If he can’t get answers from us he might go to someone else that isn’t safe or he’ll go to the internet. But if we open that line of communication and use his terms then he has control.” 

“And if he doesn’t?” Micah asked. 

“I think he will,” said Harry. 

“How do you know?” 

“Merlin only knows if someone had given me a choice, things might have been different. I might have a godfather still alive and driving you all bonkers.” He smiled. “Edward would so shoot him in the arse. A lot.” 

Edward arched a brow. “Is that a good thing?” 

“You think I’m cheeky? I’m nothing compared to what he was. He was rule breaker number one,” Harry laughed. 

“Plus, mon Amour is not really submissive, no matter the way we have sex.” said Jean-Claude proudly. 

“Alright. It’s better than what I’ve got.” 

“What was your plan?” Harry asked. 

“Take him out shooting. Get it out of his system.” Harry, Jean-Claude, and Micah started laughing and if Edward had been anyone else he might have gotten flustered. “I take it that isn’t a good idea,” he recognized. 

“Only if you want to make an Olaf,” said Harry. 

“No. I definitely don’t,” Edward grunted. “I’ll leave the note.” He stood to pull out the movie. 

“One of the issues I know we have, is he comes from a strict and conservative background,” said Micah. “He’s likely been told all his life that just looking is wrong.” 

“He has also probably been told that sex with males is abhorent.” 

“Likely,” said Edward. 

“And then he’s sexually assaulted by a woman, and it skews his views completely,” said Harry shaking his head. 

“What did your school do about sexual transgressions? Did anyone ever get pregnant? I mean they are in a boarding school for the better part of the year,” said Micah. 

Harry brought up his shoulders. “I lived in a bubble, Micah. No one could get close enough to me, and I never tried to get close to them. So I have no idea. I suppose their Head of House would have dealt with it. You can ask Draco, he’d probably have a better view than I did.” 

“You do have a portrait in the library,” Jean-Claude pointed out.

“I’m not asking.” Harry deadpanned. “You can if you like, but don’t even bother trying to get me to do it, and now I need to check on the marinade.” He fled as fast as he could aware of Micah’s boisterous laugh. 

From savage porn to dinner, Harry’s life had gone in quite a direction from his time in school. He couldn’t imagine having gotten caught by Professor McGonagall or dare he say it, Snape in a broom cupboard. He was sure that Percy had done that at one point. He couldn’t quite recall, most of those years were blurs the further away he got. 

He smiled when Micah’s arms swooped around him while he worked. He tilted his neck giving the man access to exactly what he wanted. “Are you trying to delay dinner?” 

“Nope. Just keep carrying on,” said Micah gently biting down on Harry’s neck. It was nice having the house to themselves. While the leopards still came over often, it was happening less and less. The time they spent at the house, on the other hand, was longer when they were around. However, tonight it turned out that everyone was gone for one thing or another. Damian was working at Danse Macabre, and Wicked and Truth were watching over the Circus as guards to give some of the Rats and Hyenas the night off. Teddy, Stephen, and Gregory were out to an afternoon movie with Vivienne and Cherry. Draco was also at the Circus with Asher and was likely going over legal documents while Asher played ring leader for the night. Seth was working his shift at Guilty Pleasures. Peter, the boy of the hour, was off doing what teenagers did when out of the house. 

After a whole year under Edward’s supervision for driving, and getting perfect grades at school, Edward got him a car for his senior year. The rules were that he had to be home by midnight unless he was with one of them or a guard, and if he was leaving at night he had to take someone with him. Which now sounded kind of terrifying because he’d left during the day, which meant he was on his own until he returned home. Harry could only hope that he wasn’t getting up to trouble that some teenagers can without supervision.

Rafael and his crew of wolves and rats had erected a garage for some of their cars by the treeline. At least six could comfortably fit. Peter’s car was typically parked in the garage, but Harry and Edward still parked out front. The submissive leopards, Logan, and Rafael all had garage door openers and would park inside whenever they came over. At least the yard no longer looked like a used car lot, and the gravel was now getting a much needed break. 

“Pumpkin pie?” Micah grinned. “Bet that’s not a bad substitute for lube.”

“Peter’s favorite,” said Harry, pointedly ignoring the second thing said. “I’ve made it chiffon style.” 

“And with those imported pecans I see,” said Micah. “You really are mother of the year - ouch!” He grimaced when Harry not so kindly elbowed him. “Baby… It’s a joke!” 

“Hmph. I don’t know what to do with a kid in this situation. So I tend to cook and feed them when I am all out of ideas.” He cut into a piece and then turned and held it out to Micah who took a bite with a smile. 

Micah’s leopard eyes lit up, and his cheeks actually flushed a healthy shade at the taste. It made Harry preen. “ _ Mm _ … damn. You could have your own show, Baby. You’re just getting better and better.” 

“I better be. Nathaniel’s catching up to me fast,” said Harry tasting the rest for himself when Micah moved in for a deep tongue dipping kiss with a whole lot of pumpkin between them. 

He pulled back and licked his lips as he held Harry tight. “He’ll be fine. He has us after all. No better to teach him than us.” 

“Your leopard liked what it saw didn’t it?” Harry asked. 

“Yeah, but my human head did not.” 

“Mine too,” said Harry leaning back against the counter. Most of the food was done. “Is it always like this?” 

“Sometimes, but you learn to see it for what it is. As a lycanthrope our sex is as high as our aggression and the energy is palpable. Our beasts don’t see right and wrong in the same perspective as humans. You have to learn to marry them together.” 

“I thought I’ve done good on that.” 

“You have, and for so many creatures that won’t come out of you. You’ve become a master at working with them.” 

“I try to think like them to keep them from going crazy. My lioness is still pissed off,” said Harry. “She’s more troublesome than all the tigers put together.” Lately, she’d been scratching and bashing her head against him. A few times he would wake up covered in blood because his lioness had ribboned him from the inside. She was desperate to mate. She was hungry, and Harry was refusing the one real Alpha in St. Louis. Noel and Travis had to switch back and forth every other night in case Harry was to lose it. 

Harry had kicked Haven out of his home last week permanently for snapping at Teddy. He also got angry when he saw Violet and Caleb cuddled up to Harry during their movie night. He was becoming more belligerent, and his wife was not helping matters. She’d started leaving nasty notes for him, and from what Noel and Travis said, things in the Pride were not stable. 

“We could always talk to Augustine again,” Micah suggested. 

“No. I’m not going through anymore mobsters. At least Max understood people. Augustine doesn’t understand himself let alone anyone else.” Harry turned back to check the last of the food.

“Max is a lot younger than Augustine ever was,” said Micah. “I am sorry about calling him back here. I think it was a mistake.” 

“Maybe, but you did what you had to do. You knew I couldn’t take anything more on. I’ve finally found a good balance, and I want to keep it that way.” 

“Me too. It means we get more time with you and each other,” said Micah spinning Harry around to face him again. 

“You want to set the table for me?” 

“Sure,” said Micah. He smiled and cupped Harry’s cheeks. “I love you.” 

He raked his fingers through Micah’s chocolate hair, loving how the ends curled around his fingers as he did, and the look of natural pleasure that played on his pretty face. “I love you, Nimir-Raj, very much.” He could feel their leopards rubbing metaphysically together, and it always brought Harry a sense of peace. Micah really was the peaceful part of his life, sure they had had some hiccups; but out of all of his weres, Micah’s and Harry’s own leopard were the most peaceful. 

Jean-Claude often stayed for dinner unless there was something pressing that needed his attention at any of his businesses. Harry knew that he loved these moments. Even vampires needed a good source of stability every so often. Not to mention the foods that Harry ate always livened him up, and gave him a lot of extra zing in his evening. 

Peter returned home not long after Nathaniel stopped by for dinner, and soon Harry’s house was swelling again. They took their meal to the dining hall. Harry and his men observed Peter as best as they could, but he hadn’t made it to his room yet. He’d dropped his backpack inside the door, and came straight to the kitchen because a hungry teen was a hungry teen. 

Caleb and Zane always came over for meals if they didn’t work through them. Neither of them could cook more than ramen or frozen pizza for themselves, which always got Harry’s left eye twitching. 

Domino and Crispin were the newest additions to St. Louis, and had grabbed up two of the houses across the way. They often stopped by and greeted him with eager kisses. Apparently, it was part of weretiger culture to kiss their little queens, and they’d made it a habit. Harry let it be and Micah thought it was cute. Though he could have done without the tongue that Crispin liked to playfully slip in from time to time. 

They seemed to take to St. Louis better than anyone else ever had. Crispin was now working at Guilty Pleasures, and Domino had hinted about going back to school. He was only twenty-three after all. He was part-timing as a security guard at the Circus currently. No one bothered to ask if he wanted to work at Guilty Pleasures. His whole desire had been to get away from pawing women. They blended in well, Crispin a bit more than Domino who was still trying to get used to the change of pace. He was so used to rules and regulations. He was so used to the formal and traditional lifestyle that it had taken him by surprise when he came into a house full of mixed shapeshifters, magicals, and normal humans. 

And then there was Teddy. Shockingly, Crispin who had met Teddy before had been a bit scared of the kid. Domino was a natural with the boy. It took Teddy sitting on Crispin a time or two before the man got the hint. 

Edward was joining Jean-Claude tonight at the Circus, but Harry and Micah promised to keep their eye on Peter as dinner came to a close. 

Most everyone retired in the den to watch a movie. Harry was stretched over Micah and Domino with a portfolio in front of him that went untouched as Teddy and Peter squabbled over the movies. 

“Teddy, you chose last time. Give Peter this time, okay?” said Micah, who was getting comfortable on the couch. He’d brought a couple of covers with him from the closet. Oftentimes these movie nights devolved quickly into a sexual escapade that required a blanket to hide behind.  _ Oops _ . 

After a few faces, Teddy gave in when he realized he was being a bit selfish. “Okay! Just make it a good one.”

“I don’t have bad taste.” 

“Me either.” 

“For a kid,” Peter acquiesced. 

“Hmph. You’re still a kid too, and you loved Corpse Bride!” 

“It wasn’t bad.” Every week Draco bought brand new movies. Even ones he knew he would never watch. Micah did too, so there were lots and lots of DVDs and blu-ray, and yes, Harry did finally cave in and get that massive flatscreen LED TV that Zane had wanted so bad. It was like having a theater in the home. Surprisingly, Edward was quite fond of it. His western movies and shoot ‘em ups never looked so good. 

“Got popcorn!” Zane exclaimed sliding into the room in only heart covered boxers and a pair of bright pink socks that matched the flavor of hair for the month. He liked sliding across Harry’s perfectly clean floors. He and Caleb brought in two big bowls of fresh popcorn. Gregory trailed in behind him with individual bowls for everyone, and some fresh iced tea. Stephen and Viv had gone off to her apartment after the afternoon movie and dropping Gregory and Teddy back home. He’d been staying there a lot lately, the two were really giving it a go with each other. Harry thought they were cute, and had bought them concert tickets for their six month anniversary. Some band called Evanescence. Harry didn’t know, but Viv’s t-shirts had given him a pretty good clue. 

“Did you clean the kitchen?” Micah asked. 

“Yup! All of us did,” said Caleb grinning as he took a stack of cushions to stretch out in front of the couch with Zane. 

“Where’s Nathaniel? You didn’t leave him with the work did you?” Harry asked as he shifted slightly. 

“Would we do that?” Zane scoffed. 

“Yes,” Micah and Harry said, causing Caleb to snicker. 

“I’m here!” Nathaniel popped his head in with a beautiful smile. His lilac eyes glittered, and he came in wearing a pair of lilac booty shorts and a white snug tank top. “And no, they didn’t leave me with all the work. Not for the lack of trying. I’ve got butter free popcorn!” That was when Harry noticed Peter’s eyes focusing on Nathaniel, his dark eyes raking up and down the man’s body, and then he’d turn away and focused on the rack of movies before looking back. 

_ So, Nathaniel, hm?  _ Harry noted carefully watching Peter shift. He was on his knees, fingers tapping the DVD’s as he kept glancing back out of the corner of his eyes. He knew that Peter got along really well with Nathaniel, the two had become really good friends. Nathaniel was probably one of the easiest men in the world to get along with, and he was sweet as pie. He was also close to Peter in age, being only five years older. He was the youngest of Harry’s leopards, and his past was a horror story from hell. Hm. Maybe Nathaniel could help them. It was an idea. 

Zane sniffed indignantly. “Popcorn is not popcorn without it drenched in butter.” 

“I don’t need all that fat. Besides, mine has Nimir-Ra’s all dressed seasoning on it. Much less to work off.” He looked pointedly at Caleb who had been about to take a handful of the buttery stuff. 

“Eh… you’re right,” he said, changing direction. 

Zane gasped as he collapsed onto a set of cushions. “Traitor!” 

“At the expense of Jason kicking my ass in training? I’ll be a traitor.” 

Jason was now going to school for dance, and in his off-time, when he wasn’t naked with their Ulfric, he was working everyone’s ass off in training or giving proper dance lessons to those who had the money. It was Jean-Claude’s newest endeavor, and it had gotten quite popular. Harry was convinced that all the women who signed up and paid simply wanted to see the hot boys of Guilty Pleasures more often. 

“Can we do horror?” Peter asked, hands hovering the dvds. 

Harry inwardly groaned at this. Most horror films had the habit of going above and beyond. A lot of elements that Harry didn’t like Teddy watching, though the boy was ten now, and could handle it. It still made Harry’s mothering instincts rise. It wasn’t the sex that was often included, so much as it was the harsh violence and sometimes rape that was involved. Harry didn’t want him having that kind of view. 

“Ooh, I haven’t seen a good horror flick in ages!” said Caleb grinning, shifting back and forth over his cushions. 

“As long as it’s not another one of those ‘Shapeshifter’ ones,” said Zane with a roll of his eyes, bumping shoulders with Caleb. “They were so off the mark with that last one.” 

“Teddy, can you handle it?” Harry asked softly. 

Teddy was thoughtful, and he nodded. “Yep!” 

“You sure?” asked Micah. “Don’t let anyone pressure you into something you know you can’t handle, Pup.” 

Teddy beamed. “Uh huh. I can handle it. I’m ten now. I better be able to handle it.” 

“How much you want to bet he’s going to bunk with someone tonight?” Caleb grinned as he crossed his ankles behind him. 

“He does that most nights,” said Nathaniel, passing his popcorn over to Gregory who got comfortable on the other side of Crispin on the other couch. The two cats were fine sharing body heat after everything in Las Vegas, but nothing ever came of it. Harry wasn’t quite sure what to do with Crispin and was hoping the white tiger would find someone to hook up with soon. 

Teddy pouted. “I just like your warmth.” Caleb reached over and dragged the boy across the floor to him making him laugh. 

“And we like your warmth,” said Caleb, giving him a good cuddle. 

“See? We all win! Besides, it’s all fake, and my dreams are more real than these movies,” he said wisely. “But then, Dad is scarier.” Everyone laughed at this. Harry tilted his head to look up at Domino who had been playing in his hair. 

“Okay with you?” 

“Anything you wish.” 

“What about your wishes?” 

Domino’s beautiful orange eyes flared. “I have my wish.” Micah smirked, and stroked Domino’s shoulder in acceptance as he settled down and cuddled up to Harry’s back. Micah actually liked Domino a lot. The two got on well when they first met. Harry had a feeling that Micah might be attracted to him. He didn’t blame him, Domino was surely something. Especially with his change in wardrobe from what he was forced to wear in Vegas by his former Chang.

“He’s everyone’s wish,” said Micah grinning. “Baby’s just a sweetheart.” 

“And you’re not?” He smiled and then turned to Peter. “Go ahead, Peter.”

He chose Nightmare on Elm Street. Harry was going to have words with Draco, but then one look at Micah wincing told him that it was a Micah movie. “Bad, Nimir-Raj,” Harry breathed with a playful nudge. 

“Sorry, I should have put those in our room. I love that series,” Micah admitted. 

“Give me a kiss and it’s forgiven,” said Harry smiling and Micah chuckled and did so. 

“I can give you more than a kiss soon.” He wiggled his brows making Harry roll his eyes good-naturedly. 

Harry knew he would get no work done so he tossed his portfolio onto the end table as Nathaniel turned down the lights after Peter popped the disc in. Peter then casually slid over to sit with Nathaniel against the cushions leaning against the couch Crispin and Gregory were on. Nathaniel spread one of the extra blankets over them both as Peter settled down, thighs brushing each other from how close they were.

“Butterless?” Peter asked when Nathaniel offered it to him. 

“Yup. Still good with the all dressed seasoning in it.”

Peter took a handful only for Zane to take offense and throw a piece of buttery popcorn at him. Teddy stifled his giggles into Caleb’s shoulder from where he was now curled up between the two leopards. Nathaniel flicked his head to avoid the badly thrown popcorn, his braid landing on Peter’s lap. 

“You’re picking that up,” said Harry as Micah shifted to form himself across Harry’s back with his legs over the end of the couch. Domino was rubbing Harry’s hair with one hand and trailing fingers along his upper back with the other. Every now and then dropping low enough to brush against Micah as well. 

Harry wasn’t entirely sure why it was that movies always resulted in one of two things. Either he would fall asleep or he would be so relaxed and his body would burn for someone’s hands on him. It never seemed to fail. It was like all of the days issues fell away with the rare relaxed state he would be in, and he’d fall under someone’s touch. It had nothing to do with the ardeur either. He was more than satisfied thanks to Wicked and Truth when Harry came in from work before dawn or random sex mid-day. 

As the opening credits rolled, the typical music of the eighties began to play. It was almost always a rock song of sorts. Micah situated a bowl of buttery popcorn next to Domino’s hips so that it didn’t topple but all three could reach it, and took a handful. 

“Mm, lots of butter,” he breathed quietly as he rubbed his fingers. 

Harry eyed those fingers suspiciously, and to his surprise Domino piped in softly. “Sure is. A pity it’s going to sink to the bottom.” 

“Really? Doesn’t it depend on the bottom it sinks into?” Micah cocked his head.

Domino tugged at a lock of Harry’s hair. “You’re right about that.” 

“Deviants,” Harry huffed snuggling down into the blanket, well aware of his cheek on Domino’s upper thigh and the fingers that continued to tease at him. And this was why he never remembered the bloody movies he watched. Not that he was complaining. He let his own hand glide up and down Domino’s thigh. He always wore the tightest pair of jeans with no belt, typically the button at the top would be undone. Today it was undone and he was partly unzipped. The jeans created a perfect v on either side of the trail of black hair leading down from his stomach. Today his messy curls were more black with a skunk like white stripe going down the middle of his head. It really brought out the flame of his eyes. His shirt was a tight orange t-shirt. Rarely did his shirt go below his jeans but resting right on top, today it was tight enough that there was a visible space between the two pieces of clothing.

Harry had never been fond of orange until he met Domino. He wore it and he did it well. He was very eye-catching, and the heat he gave off so naturally was due to the two beasts inside of him. So his temperature was almost on par with a werewolf. 

Harry barely noticed the first scream of the movie because Micah had coated his hands in a lot of butter. Domino, noticing, had reached beneath the blanket and began to tug down on Harry’s jeans. He raised his head and noticed the two were silently communicating and smirking causing Harry’s blood to start boiling. 

_ Well, if they wanted to play that game… _ Harry thought as he shifted to allow them easier access to his body, and at the same time he tugged up the shirt and pressed his mouth to Domino’s belly button. A very sensitive area of his body making the man take in a sharp breath. He sucked and flicked his tongue out and traced the trail of course hair. Harry slipped his tongue beneath the jeans to lightly lick the large cock hidden below. Seems Domino was going commando today. Harry shifted again so that he could reach across toward Domino’s hipbone as fingers tugged into his hair. 

Micah met him, chest to back, and pulled some of Harry’s wild hair back as Harry began to palm around the bulge growing under his head. Micah raised up and Harry shivered when he kissed Domino, and with two Alpha’s it was more visceral than sweet. It was hot and messy, and blood inducing. Harry continued to massage, and he bowed his head and sucked at the jean material, grazing his teeth across the bulge. 

As Micah and Domino kissed, and Harry teased Domino, Micah managed to get his buttery hands down Harry’s front. Harry was already tired of the clothes and snapped himself nude causing Micah to chuckle quietly. 

“Are you going to take the easy way of getting him out?” Micah asked into his ear, knowing Domino heard. 

“I ain’t that easy to get out,” said Domino smirking.

“Tempting. But I’m good at this by now,” said Harry shimmying up Domino’s stomach to his lovely chest and then accepting his kisses. “And there is something very erotic undressing the one you want.” He made Domino shiver, and Micah nearly purring. 

A few good hand moves, and he had Domino out of his tight jeans. Micah shifted Harry enough so that he could come down and suck the freed cock, making Harry pull his hair back out of the way. Domino kept the blanket up enough that it would block most from seeing what they were doing. Not like the weres couldn’t smell it, but who cared, they always did this. The only one they were truly trying to hide this from was Peter at this point. He may know Harry fucks others often, and may be exploring his own sexuality, but no reason to slap him in the face with everything yet.

Both Harry and Micah took turns swallowing Domino down. When one came up, the other would go down. Harry wandlessly erected a silencer around the couch so that others couldn’t hear it squeak with their movements or the noises from their mouths. They were all well aware of Gregory and Crispin watching from the other couch.

Harry pulled back and shifted down slightly to let Micah get closer, and he pulled his Nimir-Raj’s cock out of his open jeans, and began to stroke him. Micah had to hold back his moans, silencer or not, it was instinctual to try and keep quiet. Harry squeezed firmly making Micah hiss, his teeth grazing lightly up Domino’s cock making the man shiver. 

“Perhaps my Nimir-Raj should be buttered up,” Harry hissed into his ear. “Always buttering me up. I think it’s your turn.” 

Micah glared at him, his cheeks burning hot. “Do your worst.” Harry smiled at Domino who smirked and smacked his cock on Micah’s face. Micah swallowed him again all the way down to his balls or as close as he could get. Jean-Claude still had all of them beat on deepthroating, but Harry was the clear second. Micah was just learning how to deepthroat a large cock like Domino’s.

He squeezed and pumped Micah from behind with his hand, and glided up over his smooth balls to his lovely ass. Micah’s knees sank into the couch as he sighed from the ministrations. Harry’s fingers teased and toyed with him drawing Micah’s arousal out and following his mouth movements with Domino’s cock. Then when both men were ready to burst, Harry smiled evilly and used the ardeur to wrap around their lust, and tighten it causing both to let out a strangled noise of protests. 

Domino’s eyes widened, and Micah hissed. “Baby!” 

Harry leaned down and ran his tongue across Micah’s entrance making him fight a moan as Domino brought him up for a kiss. 

“What did he do?” Domino asked through pants. 

“He stopped us from cumming. Damn Jean-Claude…” 

Harry grinned and slapped Micah’s ass causing Crispin and Gregory to snicker. Harry then took a spare cover and slipped to the other end of the couch making both Alpha’s glare intensify. “What? I’m watching a movie!” He licked his lips of butter, Domino, and Micah. It tasted good, and he wondered how long it would take them to haul his ass out of there and fuck him senseless or each other. Harry would love to pin Micah down, and make him take it. 

Caleb and Zane snuck a look back at them. Teddy had fallen asleep between the boys. Micah was sitting sideways against Domino glowering at Harry. Both of them looked sexually miserable, and Harry blew a kiss at them and then tried to focus on what was happening. Someone was dying as far as he could see.  _ What bad acting _ , Harry thought pretending not to notice his two men as the glares intensified, this time from both of them. 

At a soft sound, Harry turned and noticed that Nathaniel’s braid was partially undone by Peter. The teen was so concentrated on looking at the screen he must have unconsciously been playing with the long hair. A second, closer look, revealed that Nathaniel had slipped a hand under the blanket. Harry could see movement along where Peter’s thigh would be. The movement was made more obvious when Peter pulled his feet up so his knees were pointing to the ceiling but also spread apart. Harry watched as Nathaniel’s arm shifted. His hand must have dropped between the open thighs.  _ Oh, Peter definitely felt whatever Nathaniel just did _ , Harry thought as the teen blushed and shifted. The angelic smile on Nathaniel’s face was in deep contrast to whatever his hand was doing. Harry flicked a glance up to Gregory, who with a grin, mimed slowly jacking off to indicate what Nathaniel was doing to Peter below the blanket.  _ We definitely need to have a talk with Nathaniel after this _ .

Peter shifted again at something Nathaniel did, and Harry watched as the blanket dropped away leaving Harry with a perfect view of the teen’s lower area. He was fascinated watching as the submissive leopard squeezed along the cock that was revealed. Nathaniel’s hand moved up and down, sliding over the leaking head before dropping down to roll the balls that were firming up. Harry was so caught up in watching the slowly unraveling Peter that he didn’t notice Domino and Micah silently conspiring with each other. He tried to see Peter’s face, but couldn’t quite do so from the angle he was at. He did have a great view of Peter’s cock though, especially when the teen thrust sharply up, fucking into Nathaniel’s hand.

That was when a strong hand seized his bent knee. It was Domino, and with an incredible amount of strength he was pulled making him slide across the couch. Micah pulled him into a kiss, and he let out a shuddering gasp when Domino spread his legs open as far as he could, and then his head disappeared beneath the blanket as he took Harry’s half-hard cock in his mouth and sucked him until his body was straight up burning and his cock swelled to it’s full size. 

Both men were at the point of not caring who or what saw them as Micah’s tongue probed him, as he was pinned to the couch. 

Domino released him and both men must have decided that they were going to have him both ways because Micah settled on top of Harry. The blanket slid off the couch as Micah used his hips to grind his ass on Harry’s cock. Harry bit down on a moan as he gripped Micah’s lovely hips and watched him grind. 

That was when two thick long fingers slipped into his entrance, and he brought his hips up for Domino to get better leverage, but that was all he needed because the man jerked him by the waist bringing Harry’s slim body slowly down onto his long meaty cock at the same time that Micah sank himself on Harry’s cock. 

“Hngh!” Micah dipped down and bit Harry’s bottom lip, his tongue sinking as deep as Domino’s cock. He rocked on Harry’s cock as Domino controlled the motion. Every slide and thrust could be felt both ways, sending his eyes rolling and his body burning with arousal. Every pressure point was hit as they both fucked him. 

“Release us,” Micah growled. 

“No,” Harry choked out only to be slammed into harder, and he let out a strangled sort of laugh at their frustrations. Micah snarled and bit down on him a bit rougher. 

They tried, fucking him relentlessly. Then Domino pulled out from nowhere, seized Micah’s hips, dragged him off Harry, and between his wide-open legs. Micah let out a strangled cry, a hand going to his mouth to muffle it when Domino slammed into him. In a perfect maneuver, the movement caused Micah to sink inside of Harry this time. Micah pressed a hand into the back of the couch to keep himself raised as Domino controlled the pace, and like the stripper he had been he had both of them swallowed in their own pleasure. Harry rocked and bounced to the strength in perfect timing, and finally when both men’s skin were cherry red and begging him with heated breaths, Harry released the cord. 

Micah doubled over on top of Harry as he cried out while cumming hard with Domino following suit. Harry grinned as he stroked through Micah’s damp hair, and brought him up for a kiss. 

“Evil, Baby. So evil,” Micah sobbed out as Domino collapsed on top of them and Harry resisted groaning at the weight as he reached for Domino too. 

“That was mean,” Domino grunted, his voice was thick as he ran his chin across Micah’s damp skin. 

“But you loved it.” 

“Now you sound like Jean-Claude.” 

“Had to happen sometime.” 

“So hot,” came the whisper from Zane. Harry looked up to see Zane and Caleb blatantly watching them instead of the movie. Teddy looked to be asleep between the two. 

Harry dropped the silencer around the couch. “Glad you approve.” He then nodded toward Peter, drawing Micah’s attention to what was going on. Both watched as the teen orgasmed and turned red. Nathaniel had his ‘pleased with himself’ face on as he whispered into the teen’s ear. Harry couldn’t hear what was being said, but he was relieved to note that Peter was so focused on the tv and Nathaniel’s hand that he didn’t even see the threeway sex happening in the room. Nathaniel calmly slipped his hand from the spent cock and used his other to replace the blanket. Everyone could see a light sheen on his fingers. With a hum, he licked them clean. 

“Nathaniel, you need help?” Zane said softly enough that Peter wouldn’t pick up on it. All of them knew better than to remind the teen that everyone knew what just happened. It was an unspoken rule in the house that no one would bring it up, and after what Harry and the guys saw earlier today they would have to make it a spoken rule.

“I’m fine.” Nathaniel lightly shook his head. “I’m meeting up with Ares after his shift. This was more for him than me.” Nathaniel had continued to see various werehyenas that took shifts guarding the circus. Once his favorite go to had been Remus, but when the hyena died saving Harry during the Harlequin attack Nathaniel had to find someone new. He hadn’t settled on someone yet, so hooking up with hyena guards was a safe way for him to get the BDSM he needed without going to strangers in clubs. 

Thinking about it, maybe Nathaniel could help them. Peter was a dominant in the making. He’d have to talk to the rest of his men about it. Peter would feel comfortable with him if the way things went just now was anything to go by. Sometimes, Harry thought about Peter a little longer than he should have. He made Harry think, reminded him of his younger years. 

Domino and Micah remained laying across him. A lot of weight, but it was a nice weight and feeling. Harry did reclothe them before the closing credits could roll so that when Peter looked back at them he saw nothing out of the ordinary. 

_ Hah _ . If only he could smell them, they were ripe, and from the look on the rest of the boys’ faces, Harry had an idea of what they were going to do once they were out of the den. 

He lived in a house full of sexually charged men, and if they couldn’t find a way to help Peter with his issues, then there was no one who could.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We spoke to Santa and he agreed: you've all been lovely and good this year and should get a Christmas present. Merry Christmas Readers!   
>  \- BittersweetAlias and KimpatsuNoHoseki

Since Edward and Jean-Claude were staying at the Circus, Domino stayed over with him and Micah that night. He was very envious of both peacefully sleeping men when he was awake before six o’ clock to see Teddy and Peter off for school. Domino was pressed against Micah’s side when Harry left the bed. 

It was nice getting almost a full eight hours of sleep, but it was also nice cuddling with his men as much as he could. Both looked pretty with their heads touching, and the silk emerald sheet draped over their hips with their perfect chests in view. Harry took a picture with his magical camera that was always lying around. It would make a good frame for the room, and show Domino that he was most definitely wanted in their lives. He wasn’t a spare, and he wasn’t someone who warmed a bed because someone else wasn’t. A small part of him hoped that since Micah was also interested in Domino, that it wouldn’t end up like the situation with Marcus.

It was mostly because Harry’s bed couldn’t handle any more men than it already had in it every night. Jean-Claude only stayed over at the Circus if his nights ran long, and Edward would often be at his side as his personal guard. He took Jean-Claude’s safety just as seriously as he did Harry’s. 

Harry took a moment in the shower since he had some time to himself, and dressed slowly. A pair of dark brown English riding crop trousers that hugged his body like a glove, and then one of those cashmere jumpers that were so nice to wear when it was starting to get chilly. It was white and rich cream mixed making it look really nice in the lights. September was a month where things crisped up, and the trees began to turn. Harry couldn’t wait for October when the trees would be flaming. He loved fall. It had to be his favorite time of the year. 

He raked a brush through his hair, and then left it like it was before adjusting the torc and cuffs. He went for his belt next. He slipped into cream colored boots with a two inch heel, they laced up on the side to his calves. Harry scratched behind Yang’s ear, lightly waking the fox from where she was sleeping on the couch, before he left the room.

He stepped out just as he heard thumps in both bedrooms signaling Teddy and Peter awakening.  _ Oh _ , Harry thought. Peter had to have seen the movie by now and the note. 

Great, of course Harry had to be the first one the boy sees. 

It was too early to call Edward and get him here. So he did what he always did and headed down for breakfast. He shuffled through the refrigerator and cabinets as he heated up the waffle maker. A quick stop in the pantry had food set out for the two kneazles and silver fox. While the animals were fairly self sufficient, Harry also ensured that they had healthy food available if they were unable to catch anything in the yard. He laid strips of bacon onto the griddle, and pulled out the orange juice. Shoot, he was almost out.  _ It looks like a grocery trip was in order, _ he thought, noticing that there was enough for three glasses, which didn’t work in such a big house. 

He used to make it freshly squeezed, but with too many people in the house only the summer allowed him to have all the fresh fruits available. Every season, Jean-Claude would go overboard on the organic and best of the best for fruits and vegetables. 

Teddy came barrelling down first with a big smile on his face, followed closely by Snow and Cone who made a beeline for the food set out for them. “Morning, Parrain!” 

“Morning, Teddy Bear.” Harry kissed him on the nose. “Breakfast is almost ready.” 

“Ooh, it’s waffles today! Yay!” 

“No bad dreams?” 

“Nope, I think I was tired last night, so I fell asleep before I saw anything much,” said Teddy and then he smiled deviously. “But I smelled you.” 

Harry bent down and kissed him again. “Ssh!” 

“Yes, I know. Discretion, is that the right word?” 

“Yep.” 

“Hehe! Okay.” Harry handed him the glass of orange juice, and set to preparing his lunch. The school’s lunches just weren’t very good. Peter no longer needed a lunch since he was allowed to go off school property during lunch, and so now all he needed was money every week. The teen typically stuck to the options near the school, rotating spots with his group of friends throughout the week.

However, Harry always had to make extra lunch because Teddy’s appetite had grown exponentially. He’d had a call from Teddy’s teacher inquiring about his eating habits. She’d been concerned by all the food Harry had been giving him. She had started a lecture on childhood obesity and all of that rot until Harry flat out told her that Teddy’s lunch was none of her business, and to even bring up such a thing to Teddy without his permission was rude and uncalled for. Teddy was as lanky as his father Remus, and thin. He worked off his food very quickly. 

Two sandwiches, one turkey and one ham with cheese and extra tomato on both. Each one of them cut into triangles because it was easier. He packed some sliced peaches, it was all they had left before the next fruit would start being used, and snuck a couple of white chocolate dipped fudge macarons for his desert. For some reason the school was very gung-ho about nutrition. If only they could see Dudley. He finished with packing some veggie chips, which the kid loved thanks to Nathaniel bringing them into the house. Harry thought they were gross, but they passed the lunch monitor patrol. He finished with a foil wrapped ice-cold Sprite when Peter finally came downstairs followed by Yang. The young fox stretched in the doorway before walking over to her own breakfast. 

“Are you okay, Big Brother?” asked Teddy. 

Harry didn’t turn around, but he did glance through the reflective window to see Peter’s eyes a bit wider than normal, and he was twitching. 

“I’m fine,” he said too quickly. 

“We have waffles today!” 

“Yes we do,” said Harry placing his lunchbox down. It was a dark blue with a silhouette of a wolf and a leopard on each side. 

“I’m not that hungry,” said Peter sitting down slowly. 

“You have some time,” said Harry, sliding Peter his orange juice. He pulled the food off the stove, and slid Teddy his as he cheered. “I’ll keep it under a warming charm. But you can’t leave this house hungry. Just can’t allow it,” said Harry smiling as he took one for himself. 

“Why not?” asked Peter without looking at him as he sipped his orange juice. 

“Because I know what it’s like going hungry,” said Harry sitting beside Teddy and across from Peter. 

Peter blinked at this. “You went hungry?” 

“Yep, ten years, and then another seven sporadically if I wasn’t in school,” said Harry.

“Were your family poor or something?” asked Peter, frowning. 

“No, they had lots of money,” said Harry. “They just hated me.” 

“Why?” 

“I had magic.” 

Teddy frowned. “That’s awful!” 

“Yes it is. It’s why I stuff you and told your teacher to shut up.” 

Teddy giggled. “She wasn’t happy about that.” 

“Tough. She has no business shaming kids, especially at your age.” He shook his head. “Good food won’t make you heavier.” 

“Even cookies?” Peter tried. 

“Even cookies if they’re made from home because you know exactly what’s in it,” said Harry. “I’m not shaming anyone but my cousin Dudley was a perfect example of eating gone wrong. His father too, and they did nothing afterwards. Lazy buggers.” 

“Where are they now?” 

“Somewhere across the pond,” said Harry shrugging as he dug into his food. Finally, Peter settled on eating, but it was slow and he kept staring at his plate. “Did you enjoy the movie last night?” He asked, causing Peter to choke. “I fell asleep halfway through,” Harry carefully added. 

“Oh - uh - yeah I suppose. It was cool.” He shrugged. 

“I can’t ever make it through a movie.” Teddy snickered, and Harry flicked the boy’s nose. 

“Finish eating and stop snickering.” 

“Sorry, Parrain!” 

Peter looked between Harry and Teddy. Harry shook his head, and continued to eat his own. “Ted still at the Circus?” 

“Yep. You need him for something?” 

Peter shook his head wildly. “No. Just wondered.” 

Once Teddy was done, he went to brush his teeth and wash his hands, and Harry walked him out to the bus as Peter remained in the kitchen eating his food. 

“Something is wrong with him,” said Teddy once they were outside. The air was cool and misty, a light roll of fog was spread out across the lawn and down the lane giving the morning a smoky cool feel to it. 

“It’s okay. He’s going through teenage issues.” 

“I know, I didn’t draw attention to it,” said Teddy. 

“Good. It’s hard on him right now,” said Harry hugging Teddy as they walked together to the end of the lane. It was perfect timing as the bus came around the bend. “Be good. I’ve added some jerky to your bag. Hide it if you want to eat it. Love you.” Edward might not be the best cook in the world, but he made damn good deer jerky. 

“I will! Love you too!” Teddy beamed and kissed Harry one last time as the bus came to a grinding halt. The bus was already full of kids as he clamored on. 

Harry headed back inside and shivered. “Merlin, it’s cold out there,” he said, slipping back into the kitchen. “You have a jacket with you?” 

“Yes,” said Peter. He had eaten most of his food, but some of it still remained. He had some time before he had to get going. Harry began a second round of food for the next risers. “Harry…” 

Harry paused and looked at him. “Yeah?”

“How did you find it?” 

“Find what?” Harry asked, causing Peter to glower. 

“You know what.” 

“You’re going to have to be specific, Peter. A lot of stuff is in this house, and I find things all the time.” 

“Movie,” he quickly said and looked away, his face turning a bright red. 

Harry stopped what he was doing and sat down across from him. “No, we did not go through your room, Peter. In fact, it fell out of your bag.” 

Peter paled. “Shit…” 

“Rule one. Do not take things like that out of the house. I can’t fix a problem if it gets around to too many people.” Peter ducked his head. “I’m not saying you can’t have things like that. I’m saying don’t take it out of the house. I assure you there are enough dampeners in this house to keep anyone from hearing anything you do in your room. It used to be Edward’s after all, and you have a right to your privacy.” 

He was pleased to know that he had said something right because Peter’s shoulders loosened. “Did you watch it?” he asked cautiously. 

“Yes we did.” 

“You must think I’m disgusting…” Peter said, wrapping his arms around his middle. “It’s horrible isn’t it?” 

“Is that what I’m supposed to say?” Harry asked, surprising the boy who raised his head. “Peter, you’re not an idiot. You know what goes on in this house.” 

“But…” 

“There is nothing wrong with weresex, and there is nothing wrong with BDSM.” Peter looked at him. “There is nothing wrong with sex at all so long as everyone participating is willing and you’re safe, all included.” 

“Do you do BDSM?” 

“Not to the extent that some of them do it. I like it rough,” said Harry carefully, making Peter’s cheeks get redder. “I’m not really good at giving it rough, but I don’t mind receiving it.” 

“God, this is so embarrassing.” He raked a hand through his shaggy hair nervously. 

Harry leaned forward. “Yeah, it can be,” he agreed. “I still go red from time to time. Not as much as I used to. But, Peter. You know you can ask us anything right? If there is something you're confused about or if there is something you want to know, ask us. Don’t ask the internet or strangers. Ask us. We’re in a house that is pretty carefree on this subject.” 

“Why are we carefree?” asked Peter. 

“Lycanthropes are high in energy and aggression. Even when they’re completely human, they have that need to hunt and to own, and to claim something. Some turn it into sex so that they can have control and not hurt anyone. A lycanthrope is a hunter, make no mistake about it. Nathaniel says it like this, if they can do it they shouldn’t eat it,” he said making Peter’s cheek blossom more at the mere mention of the auburn haired man. “To take control. Even the most submissive can boast a good amount of control in something. And then there’s me and our vampires who are also high energy. Blood is the first thing vampires get when they wake and the first sensation they get is exactly like you for mornings.” 

Peter laughed. “Yeah...! I can kind of get that.” 

“Me, I have the ardeur, but I can’t use that as a blanket excuse. I have a high drive even without it. It’s just who I am. It doesn’t make us freaks or weirdos or any of that. It just makes us who we are. It only turns bad if someone is unwilling. Even if it feels good, unwilling is still unwilling. You see, most of the household came from people who were sadistic, the former Pard Leader forced them to participate in things that they didn’t want to. The former Lupa of the wolves did the same thing, they were a nasty match.”

“And you killed them?” 

“I did,” said Harry. “And now most of the pard and a lot of the wolves need rough sex, they need BDSM, they need some of what you saw on that film.” 

“They were forced to do that movie?” 

“Yeah, they were. Most, probably.” 

Peter balled his hands into fists. “I have so much in me.” 

“I know.” 

“I feel like I can’t get it out. I don’t know what to do.” 

Harry reached over and gently touched his burning cheek. Peter stared at him. “Yes you do. You’re smart. You want control. You can get it. But you need to be trained.” 

“Trained?” 

“This isn’t my area of expertise, but you need someone who can train you to be a good dominant.” He let go and lay his hands flat on the table. It was natural for him to offer a touch to someone who needed talking to. But Peter wasn’t a were, but it was hard not to react. 

“Dominant,” Peter repeated. “Yes, I think - that is what I want. I don’t want anyone to have that kind of control over me, but then… I sometimes like it. I don’t understand. I’m so confused.” 

“Being a teenager is a kick in the teeth,” Harry agreed, reaching out to touch him again, and this time on the hand. Peter laced their fingers together before he could draw away. “Sorry, so used to touching my leopards when they’re upset. I just do that.” 

“It’s fine,” he said squeezing them. “I like that… just don’t know what to do.” 

“Would you like to talk about it with us?” 

“Us?” 

“Me and Edward. Maybe even Micah and Jean-Claude?” 

Peter blushed. “Why all of you?” 

“Well, because Jean-Claude has six hundred years of experience, and sex is his calling. Edward has a good amount of control. He’s a dominant you might want to talk to. Micah while dominant is also fluid. All of them can give you really good perspectives, and there’s nothing embarrassing about it. Nothing you can ask Jean-Claude would shock him or make him blink. He barely breathes.” Peter laughed at this. “He is sex. He is lust. He’s who you would want to talk to.”

“But - can they understand?” 

“Understand?” 

“What happened to me?” 

Harry closed his eyes, and brought Peter’s hand close to him with a caress, and noticing how his chestnut eyes flickered. As if he was starved for a touch. Maybe he was, everyone was always so careful with him because of his background. Maybe that’s where they needed to start? Small touches to get him comfortable. “I - shouldn’t tell other people's stories, but, I assure you Peter they can understand you far better than I can. Edward and them have done wonders protecting me, even when I couldn’t protect myself. All of them can give you a perspective. It’s why we gave you the movie back and left you a note. It’s your choice, your call.”

“My control,” said Peter with understanding. 

“Yes. You want control. Your best bet is to learn from those who have it all.” 

“I’d like to talk about it.” 

“We’re not going to make your decisions for you, but we can guide you toward the choices you might want to make for yourself. I’m open with Teddy because I know what can happen. I’ve seen it with my pard and with the wolves. I saw it with you.” 

“Yeah, he’s fearless. He doesn’t care and will ask any question,” he said wide-eyed. 

“And that’s exactly what we wanted because the more he asks the smarter he becomes, and the safer he will be, and the more control he’s going to have when he’s your age,” Harry pointed out. Harry checked the clock. “You better get going.” He squeezed Peter’s hand one last time and tried to let go only for Peter to keep hold. Harry then brought the boy’s hand up and kissed the back of his palm. 

Peter blinked and stared at him. 

“You’re not a leopard, but you are mine in a way since you live here,” Harry winked. “Can’t stop me from doing my thing.” 

He chuckled. “Yeah… will I ever get control?” 

“I think you will. You’re very smart, Peter.” 

“You think so? I - I didn’t think you thought much of me.” 

“Why would you say that?” Harry asked. 

“I don’t know.” He shrugged. 

“Did someone tell you this?” 

“No. Just…” 

“You’re own thoughts. Feelings.” 

“Yeah… not feelings. Just impressions.” 

Harry shook his head, and he brought Peter’s hand up, and began to size them. Peter’s fingers were a bit longer than his own. Peter was staring at them. “Don’t be silly. We’ve only been careful with you so that you’re comfortable and not spooked. But make no mistake, whether by blood or not - it doesn’t matter. You are ours. All of ours, including our leopards. You big handed thing you…” 

Peter laughed, and they both finally let go. “Yeah.” He grabbed the last piece of bacon and stuffed it into his mouth. “Thanks for the food, and the talk.” 

“You should talk more,” said Harry. “You have a house full of knowledge. Not something most have. I’d take advantage of it.” 

Peter stood there for a moment as if he was confused about something. Harry stood with him to walk around the table and hug him wordlessly. Peter grasped hold of him really tightly for a good moment. Peter’s arm swirled around his waist, and he could feel the hot breaths on his neck. Harry stroked his hair and kissed him along the ear making the teen shiver slightly. “Thanks,” he mumbled again before he turned and hurried out. 

_ Well, that could have gone far worse, _ Harry thought going back to making breakfast and at the same time texting Edward with an update. He’d leave Micah to tell Edward about last night’s adventure. He ignored the flushed feeling against his body. It typically happened when he was hugged a lot. 

It was fifteen to eight when Harry took out of the house for himself. Last he checked, Domino and Micah were still asleep upstairs with the three pets running out after Harry. They’d play around the house and no one was concerned about them running off. He’d left platters of hot food in a buffet style under preservation charms on the counter for everyone when they woke. He played with the radio for a moment before he found something that didn’t split his ears, and quickly backed out of the drive. It was still foggy, but Harry didn’t mind as he sipped at his coffee and sang a Beatles tune to himself. 

Harry waited in traffic with his elbow against the rest, glancing left and right showed him cars where people were yapping on their cellphones or scowling at the backed up traffic. Were they not used to it by now? Harry saw no point in popping a blood vessel over something he couldn’t do anything about. He soon pulled into Animator’s Inc, and parked beside Manny’s Range Rover. It seemed most people were in today. 

Harry climbed out, and smiled at Mary as he entered. “Good morning, Mary.” 

“Morning Harry. How are you today?” she asked beaming as she handed him a stack of papers of clients that were coming in today. 

“Pretty good, what about you?” 

“Great, my granddaughter is walking now. How are your men?” she asked grinning cheekily. 

“They are wonderful, Mary.” 

“Will I be graced with one of them today?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe, we’ll see. I left them all to sleep, lucky buggers.” She laughed as he made his way to the elevator and hit the button. 

That was when Manny came right up behind him. “Harry.” Manny was about Harry’s height, and the age lines on his face were prominent. He wore brown tailored khakis and a button down white shirt with a tie. He had a rather impressive 70s style mustache that looked good on him. Salt and pepper speckled into his wavy swept back hair. 

“Hey Manny. Looks like everyone is in today.” 

“Busy month,” said Manny shoving his hands into his pockets as the elevator dinged, and the two stepped on. 

“How is Rosita?” 

“Same as ever.” Manny had not been too happy with Harry’s choice of partners. He was always giving him warnings and Rosita always insisted on praying for his soul. “You’re still engaged I see.” 

“Yup, wedding is set for December,” said Harry, smiling and looking down at his engagement ring. It had taken some planning and time before they all settled on a proper date and time. December seemed to be a good time as any and the venue that Jean-Claude had found for them was perfect. 

He knew a lot of his co-workers would not be coming. Although, Larry was excited to be going to Las Vegas, while his wife Tammy would be staying back with their daughter. She was another who didn’t approve of his choices and thought his polyamory was blasphemous. She always tried to be subtle about it and it only intensified Harry’s dislike of her. 

At least Larry hadn’t been spoiled and Angelica was the cutest little baby. Good Merlin. Bright red hair, speckles of freckles, and her two chubby legs meant she was mobile enough and giving them a good run. 

“But I do not get how it works. It is a four person wedding?” 

“Yep,” said Harry proudly. 

“Including the vampire?” 

“Yes,” said Harry. “Of course. I’d never marry anyone if I couldn’t have them all.” 

“Some would call that greedy.” Just as the elevator dinged on their floor. 

Harry stepped off and smiled. “I call it love, Manny. No matter its shape or form. It is love.” He didn’t give the older animator time to respond as he slipped into his office. 

He started a new batch of coffee before taking his seat and going over the itinerary for the day. He had a total of five meetings that day, two before lunch and three after lunch with his last being the end of quarter meeting with all the animators and Bert. It was an annoying meeting. All it amounted to was how much they brought in and what they could do to bring more in. 

_ Professional conman _ , Harry thought. Marcus Fletcher had never been more right. 

His first was a grieving widow whose husband died before he could write a will. Her lawyer was a piece of work, but considering she was set to inherit a half a million dollars, they were more than willing to risk Harry’s high price for confirmation. 

His second client was a tall man in a gray expensive suit. His Rolex shining on his wrist. Harry greeted him as usual, and not even a second as they sat down the man, named Tony Bennington, spoke. “I want you to raise my wife from the dead, Mr. Potter-Black.” 

“My condolences,” said Harry automatically even though Bennington didn’t show any grief on his face. He was more composed than most grieving husbands and wives. He was blank, not sociopathic blank, but the lack of expression did send a warning signal to his brain. “Why do you want me to raise your wife from the dead, Mr. Bennington?” he prompted. 

“At the rates you charge, does it matter?” he asked. 

Harry gave him a long slow blink, and didn’t bother smiling. “Yes, I need to know.” 

An emotion filled his eyes right then: anger, and Harry’s neck began to prickle uncomfortably. His voice held barely a hint of the emotion that turned his eyes a darker shade of gray that matched his hair and suit. “It’s personal, and you don’t need to know it to raise her as a zombie.” 

If he had a dime for every time someone said that to him, well, he was already rich, but seriously? “It’s my job, Mr. Bennington, not yours. You don’t know what I need to raise a zombie.” 

“I did my research, Mr. Potter-Black. My wife wasn’t murdered, so she won’t rise as a vengeful, fleshing-eating monster. She wasn’t psychic or a witch, and had never gone near any other religion that might make her more than a normal zombie. There’s nothing in her background that makes her a bad candidate for the ceremony.” 

Ceremony, huh? “I’m impressed you did do your research.” It was all he could offer thanks to the alarm bells. “But I still need a reason.” 

He frowned at Harry, anger bleeding back into his eyes. “What kind of reason do you want?” 

Harry shifted and sat back as if he were comfortable. “I’m disturbing the dead, Mr. Bennington, that’s a big deal. It’s why my prices are high because you need a very good reason for it.” 

“I’m willing to pay it. I would think that the exorbitant fee would inspire you.” 

“Money isn’t everything, Mr. Bennington. Why do you want her raised from the dead? What do you hope to gain from it?” 

“Gain?” He said the word as if it was foreign to him. Harry doubted it. “I don’t know what you mean by that.” 

“You keep not answering my original question; I thought maybe if I rephrased it you would.” 

“I don’t want to answer your question,” he said. 

Figured. “Then I can’t raise your wife. There are other animators at Animators Inc, who will be happy to take your money, and they don’t charge my rates,” he said holding out the proverbial olive branch. He wanted this guy out of his office stat. 

“Everyone says you’re the best.” 

Harry sighed. “Yeah, I am,” he said as a matter of fact. “But there are a lot of them here that are just as good.” 

“No they’re not. They say you are a true Necromancer and have power over all types of undead.” 

Harry was surprised, but he didn’t let it show. It wasn’t common knowledge. “And that has something to do with it-?” 

“You have one of the highest numbers of executions of any member of the US Marshals. You are top in your field. Most of them were rogue vampires, but many of them were wereanimals.” 

“That’s a matter of record, so yeah, but it has no bearing on what you want from me.” 

“I suppose it has little to do with my request as you have a reputation as a sort of Casanova.” 

_ What the fuck? _ Harry thought, blinking at Mr. Bennington. “My love life has nothing to do with my ability to raise the dead.” 

“If you can truly control all manner of undead, then it might explain how you can slay them and still date them.” 

“Slay them?” 

“Vampires. You are engaged to one, yes? Along with a wereanimal, and another top Marshal.” 

_ They hadn’t even sent that out to the papers yet _ , Harry thought. They’d been waiting until after the wedding before announcing it because they hadn’t wanted to cause a media storm. So how the fuck did he know this? “I still don’t get where you’re going with this, Mr. Bennington.” 

“You and Jean-Claude of St. Louis have to be one of the hottest couples of the century. How do your other two feel about it? It’s always the two of you who are photographed together. Always you two who are engaged in public events.” 

“Happy because they don’t have to deal with it,” said Harry. “And I still don’t get it. If you’ve looked up so much about me, Mr. Bennington, then you know my stance on zombies and raising them. I will not raise them for kicks or entertainment. I will not raise them for thrill seekers or necrophiliac tendencies, and these are things I have to know before I go out there and disturb the dead for a client. I will not raise them for tormented relatives unless they have a plan.” 

“A plan? What kind of plan?” 

“You tell me,” said Harry. “If you don’t tell me then this interview was over before it ever began. John Burke is pretty good at what he does. You can ask him.”

He glared at Harry right then, that anger once again darkening his eyes to a nice storm-cloud gray. His hands made fists on the chair arms and a muscle in his jaw flexed as he ground his teeth in frustration. Iron self-control it seemed to be. 

Harry stood as if to escort him out. He stood too, and leaned forward. “I need you because there isn’t much left of her body. Most animators need a nearly intact body to do the job; I don’t have an intact body to work with.” He wouldn’t look at Harry as he said it, and there was a flinching around his mouth, a tension to those eyes he was hiding from Harry. Pain. 

Harry slowly sat back down. “How did she die?” he asked softly. 

“It was an explosion. Our vacation home had a gas leak. She’d gone up ahead of me. I was going to join her the next day, but that night…” His fists tightened, mottling the skin, and that muscle in his jaw bulged as if he were trying to bite through something hard and bitter. “I loved my wife, Mr. Potter-Black.” He sounded like the words choked him. His dark gray eyes gleamed when he raised them to look at Harry. 

“I believe you,” said Harry. “I really am sorry for your loss, but I need to know what you think you’ll get out of raising her like this. She will be a zombie. Mine do look very human, Mr. Bennington. But they aren’t. I don’t want you to believe that I can raise her up and you can keep her with you because you can’t.” 

“Why can’t I?” 

“She’ll start to rot, and you don’t want that to be your last visual of your wife,” said Harry. Not to mention a zombie could not make their own decisions. Necrophiliacs. He got them more than he wished, but this was the most heartfelt, Harry admitted. As creepy as it sounded. 

“I heard you raise zombies that don’t even know they’re dead.” 

“Not at first,” Harry began. “But eventually the magic will wear off, and it’s not pretty Mr. Bennington.” 

“Please,” he said. “No one else can do this but you.” 

“If I could raise her from the dead for real, maybe I would,” said Harry, lying through the skin of his teeth. “But the truth is that even I can’t do what you want. I raise zombies, Mr. Bennington, and that is not the same thing as the resurrection of the dead. I’m good, probably the best there is outside of Ms. Blake who I know has a lot more scruples than I do. But I’m not that good. No one is.” 

A tear began to slide down his cheek, and Harry knew they were real. His face was crumbling slowly like a cookie. “I don’t beg, but I’ll beg now. I’ll double your fee. I’ll do whatever it takes for you to do this for me.” 

“I am sorry, but I don’t have the ability to do what you want, and I’d be stealing from you if I did that. No one on this earth can bring your wife back from the dead in the way you want.” 

“It’s too late for her to be a vampire, then?” 

“Sadly, yes. First she’d have to have been bitten before she died to have any chance of raising her as a vampire. Second, you say she died in an explosion.” He nodded, his face ignoring the tears, except for the pain in his eyes. “Fire is also one of the few things that destroys everything, even the preternatural.” 

“One of the reasons I’m here, Mr. Potter-Black, is that most animators have trouble raising the dead when they’re just burned bits left. I thought that was because of how little they had to work with, but is it because of the fire itself?” 

It was a good question. A very good question. “I’m honestly not sure. I know that most animators need a nearly complete body to raise, but I’m not sure if I’ve ever seen an article on whether death by fire impedes the process.” Harry knew the Killing Curse shredded everything, and didn’t allow the person to be raised again. He stood again. “I really am sorry that I can’t help you. I can’t do what you want.” 

“You’re the lover of the Master Vampire of St. Louis. Isn’t he powerful enough to overcome all that and raise her as a vampire?” 

“The Master of the City is still bound by the same laws of metaphysics as all vampires. Your wife would have to have been bitten several times before death, and the explosion would have destroyed her even if she had been a vampire. Fire is the one thing that vampires cannot survive. It’s like gasoline, they are the accelerant.” 

“You could raise her as a zombie that wouldn’t know it was dead, and wouldn’t look dead.” 

Oh boy. “I could, but in a few days she’d begin to deteriorate. If her mind went first then she’d just stop being your wife. But if the body began to rot before the mind went, then she’d be trapped in a decaying body, and she’d know it. You don’t want that for her or yourself.” 

His eyes stopped being angry and became lost in the soft gray hues. “But a few days to say good-bye, a few days to be with her might be worth it.” 

Harry didn’t bother to ask what he meant by that. He did not do necrophiliacs, no matter how heart-felt it was because that was taking advantage of the helpless. No. Absolutely not. Harry knew about cases of other animators raising deceased spouses and having that happen, which is why most of them make the client understand that the zombie goes back in the grave the same night it comes out. It avoided a whole host of problems if you put the dead back where they belonged. 

Harry walked him to the door and opened it for him. Normally that meant he could close the door back and be done with him, but Harry caught a glimpse of Edward leaning against the opposite wall, his arms were folded over his chest, and beside him was not only Micah, but Peter, Jason, and Nathaniel. 

All of them were lovely sights, and poor Peter’s eyes kept dancing from Nathaniel back to Edward. Micah, Jason, and Nathaniel gave him those beautiful smiles they were famous for. Edward smirked at him, letting his eyes bleed with color and life for the grieving man following Harry out. Jason who had been standing behind Nathaniel popped his head around with that teasing sky blue eyed flirtatious grin. Both he and Nathaniel wore barely there tank tops and short shorts. Jason’s hair had grown out to the point that Nathaniel sometimes tied it back in a French-braid for dance classes. He, like Nathaniel, was very well muscled with a slim narrow waist. His grin held mischief. Both were perfectly lovely and perfectly proportioned in every way. A fantasy in all rights that would be noticed. Mary must have been over the moon when she saw them or was that sun since it was daylight?

To forestall Jason being Jason, Harry turned to Mr. Bennington. “I am sorry for your loss, Mr. Bennington, and sorry I can’t help you more.” Jason being the good hearted guy that he was sobered up instantly. 

That was when Bennington saw them. “Quite a crowd.” 

“Maybe they’re not for me?” Harry hedged. 

“What are you talking about Little Raven? I pulled this one out just for you,” said Edward plucking at Peter’s shirt. 

“Yeah, I send him to school and you go and pull him out,” said Harry, trying not to smile. He had to keep sober. 

“What can I say? I’m having a day.” 

“Aren’t you going to introduce me?” asked Mr. Bennington, looking at them all, his eyes were especially on Jason and Nathaniel. “You’re dancers at Guilty Pleasures right?” he said. surprising everyone, though with Edward you’d never know it. “The website said you’re a wereleopard and a werewolf. My wife went on a shapeshifter night. She said it was extraordinary watching you slip your skin and change shape.” Micah carefully moved a bit closer to both boys. “You’re not a dancer,” he pointed at Micah. 

“No sir, I am not,” said Micah plainly. 

“But you are the Head of the Coalition for Better Understanding Between Humans and Lycanthropes, and I know you’re a wereleopard.”

Rafael had suggested that Micah be the face for their cause, and it worked. He was pretty popular in his own right, but for him to know so much. Harry looked at Edward slightly alarmed. Even Peter was looking at Mr. Bennington, too thoughtful for a teenager. 

“That’s right, I am. Micah Callahan,” he didn’t hold out his hand as he knew some people didn’t like to touch any part of a shapeshifter. A bunch of arses they were. But Bennington put his out, and Micah took it. 

Harry sighed. “Mr. Bennington, this is Brandon and Ripley,” he said, using their stage names automatically. Because once someone recognized one of them from the club it was just safer to continue to use their stage names. Some of the dancers, Nathaniel in particular, had overzealous fans and it could be problematic at times. 

Jason, aka Ripley, smiled and it filled his face with that cheerful good-boy nature. “I don’t remember seeing you at the club, Mr. Bennington.” 

“I haven’t been, but as I said my wife visited you once or twice.” He hesitated, then got his phone out of the inside pocket suit coat. It was one of those phones with the big screen so that videos could be watched on it. Draco had one, and Harry’s new one still sat in a desk somewhere at home. He didn’t care for it. He pushed some buttons and held the phone to Jason. “Do you remember her?” he asked eagerly. 

Edward was now in watchful mode, no less cheerful and Ted like, but Harry could feel his suspicions. Harry frowned behind Bennington’s back and Micah tilted his head forward. 

_ “What is he after?”  _

_ “He wants to fuck his dead wife.”  _

_ “Yikes…”  _ Came Micah over the line. 

_ “Yeah. He’s pretty desperate.”  _

_ “You did tell him no, right?”  _

_ “Faster than you can shoot, Lover.”  _

_ “Something weird is going on with him.”  _

_ “Yep.”  _

Jason smiled, humoring the man and shook his head. “It must have been on a night I wasn’t working. I’d have remembered her.”  _ Doubtful _ , Harry knew they all looked the same after a while. 

Bennington held it out to Nathaniel. He didn’t touch the phone, but he looked at it, face solemn. He shook his head. “She’s very beautiful.” 

“Was, Brandon, was beautiful.” He held the phone out to Harry. She was blonde, and beautiful in that Hollywood typical way so that while she was pretty there was nothing to make her stand out from a dozen other beauties out there. 

_ Merlin this was just getting more uncomfortable _ , Harry thought. 

“Is no your final answer, Mr. Potter-Black?” 

“It’s no because I can’t, Mr. Bennington.” How many times did he have to hold in a sigh? 

“You won’t, you mean. I’ve already asked around, Mr. Potter-Black; everyone including Ms. Blake said that if anyone can raise my Ilsa so she looks like herself and doesn’t know she’s dead, you are the only one to go to, and you’ve turned me down.” He bit his lip again, that swell of muscle showing his control starting to slip. 

Thank Merlin for Micah who said, “I am sorry for your loss, but Harry is the expert on the undead; if he says it would go badly, I’d trust him at his word.” 

“It’s a terrible thing to lose the one you love, Mr. Callahan.” And Harry saw the steely anger flash back through his eyes. 

“Yes, it is,” Micah agreed. 

The two men looked at one another, Micah exuding that calm that helped him talk to new shapeshifters down when they were about to lose control. He was so good at it that he even helped Logan at times with new wolves, but then Logan was an Ulfric unto himself. He really had been a perfectly chosen man, and Jason was ever so lucky or was that Logan being lucky? Jason was sure a catch after all. 

“I said what I meant, Mr. Bennington. I literally cannot. You want a human with her mind, body, and soul. I cannot give you that. No one can.” 

“Do you love them?” he asked, and Edward was already slowly drawing himself off the wall, and Peter shuffled to the side as if he knew to give the man room should he need. 

“Of course I do.” 

“All of them?” 

“Yes,” said Harry glancing at Peter when he said it. “I love them all dearly.” His whole family. It was honestly a stupid question to be asking. 

He looked at everyone again, nodded once and then slipped out of the room fully. “I’ve never been able to love more than one person at a time. It would be easier if I could.” He shook his head. “Their being here with you proves that least some of the tallest tales about you are true.” 

Harry didn’t know what to say, and so he chose not to say anything at all. It was probably best because Edward’s hackles were rising bit by bit, and Bennington didn’t even notice. 

“I’m sorry to have wasted your time. If you’ll excuse me.” He left for the elevators without another word leaving everyone staring at his back. 

“Wow,” Micah breathed, moving into Harry for a hug. “That was unpleasant.” 

“Understatement,” Harry breathed in his scent and accepted his kiss. 

Edward was still eyeing the elevator. “Something was off.” 

“Even I could tell,” said Peter. 

Jason moved in for the kill when Micah drew back, and Harry laughed when he was lifted off his feet and then slathered with kisses all over the face. “Does that help?” 

Harry snickered. “Yuck, you slobbered on me!” He wiped his cheek. 

“We’ve done more than that, Lupa!” said Jason with a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

“You’re making me jealous,” said Nathaniel swooping around Harry’s waist for his touchy-feely hug that Harry returned. “We’ve come to have one long lunch. How’s your schedule looking?” 

“I have two hours before the next meeting,” said Harry bringing up the smoky rings as he stepped up to Edward and Peter. “And I want to know why this one is out of school when I fed him and sent him off.” He adjusted the jacket’s collar on Peter’s jean jacket.  _ Geez, his height! _ Peter instinctively wrapped an arm around Harry as he did so. Harry kissed him on the cheek after he’d fixed it. 

“You know how it is, everyone deserves a break,” said Edward finally pleased with the empty hall and graced him with a yummy kiss. “Lunch?” 

“It’s more of a party,” said Jason excitedly. “Come on! We’ll cheer you up!” 

“I’m not upset. Just annoyed, he’s not the first to try, and he won’t be the last. But he was the most emphatic,” said Harry shaking his head. He had a feeling that he knew what this was about, and instead of the elevators they all took the stairs. Jason jumping on Nathaniel’s back halfway down, making him laugh. Peter kept glancing back at them.

“You have a crowd today, Harry,” said Mary beaming. 

Nathaniel winked at her, making her blush as Harry smiled. “Sure do, and I could use it on a day like today.” 

“I can imagine.” She was more than used to Harry turning down forlorn relatives whose motives weren’t up to Harry’s standards. “Shall I put your next meeting on hold?” she teased. 

“Probably not,” said Harry. “I’ll be back, right?” 

“Maybe,” said Edward, smirking causing Mary to giggle at him. “It all depends.” Even Edward could do charming, when he wanted to. Harry was the bumbling baboon as Professor McGonagall would call him. 

Peter’s face burned hot at the implications, and Jason and Nathaniel whistled. “If only we could be so lucky!” said Nathaniel and when he looped an arm around Peter, Harry thought for sure the kid was going to spontaneously combust. 

They walked the four easy blocks to Mabels. Edward didn’t much like the booths, but they did get a large round one. He sat on the end, which would make for much easier slipping in and out. Peter ended up sandwiched between Jason and Nathaniel, and Harry beside Micah and Edward. 

Between Nathaniel and Jason’s silly antics of flirting with anything that passed their table, Harry couldn’t help but erupt into a lot of laughter as Micah smirked. Peter was wide-eyed, and watching the two dancers make their cute waiter blush to the roots of his hair. 

Edward just watched as coffee and sodas were ordered all around. “Feel better, Little Raven?” 

“How do you guys know when I’m feeling like rubbish?” 

“Instinct,” said Edward swooping an arm around him. “I heard about your fun with the multi-tiger.” 

“Did you hear about what I did?” Harry said grinning as Micah leaned around with a playful glare. 

“He pulled a you and Jean-Claude!” Micah hissed between his teeth. 

“Good, you need it Alpha,” said Edward playfully tapping his cheek. 

“Besides, you loved it,” said Harry licking Micah’s chin. “I placed the memory in a basin before I fell asleep last night.” 

“I saw that first thing.” 

“Evil!” Micah huffed right into Harry’s face. 

“Oh, evil, is it? Mr. Put-A-Plug and Leave Me,” Harry scoffed. “If you’re not good I’ll make you go a week!”

“You wouldn’t do that, Little Raven,” said Edward and Harry tilted his head and batted his lashes at the assassin. “Okay, perhaps you would. You have gained some of my ruthlessness,” he said proudly. 

“Uh huh,” said Micah pushing right up against Harry. “I blame you and Jean-Claude. You’ve twisted our innocent Baby.” 

“Just look at them, leaving us out of their games,” Jason scoffed, causing Harry and Micah to laugh and Edward to smirk at him. 

“Games seem… interesting,” said Peter looking between everyone. 

“Games are good when you have full trust in a partner or two,” said Nathaniel, his lilac eyes glittering and making Peter look away. “Would you like to learn to play a game of your own?”

“Is that why I’m here?” asked Peter. 

“Yes and no,” said Edward. “Figure you could use a break, kid.” 

“I thought attendance was important?” 

“It is, and your focus has improved.” 

“If you can listen to the droning of uptight teachers who aren’t even good looking, then you have the concentration down,” Jason teased. 

“You have a point,” Peter agreed. 

“Were any of your teachers good looking, Baby?” Micah asked Harry who took a sip of his Sprite. 

“Yes, actually,” said Harry. “His name was Gilderoy Lockhart.” 

“Oh?” 

Harry laughed. “He lost his memory, and is now a permanent fixture in St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies.” 

Micah, Jason, and Nathaniel burst out laughing. Edward arched a brow and Peter tilted his head. “What for?” 

“He was an idiot. I like brains with my looks, and I was twelve,” Harry pointed out. “He was famous for his smile, and his terrible books that were rip-offs and full of plagiarizing.” 

“That sounds sad. You don’t find Professor Snape at all good looking?” Nathaniel asked. 

Harry squawked. “Hell no!” 

“He’s kind of hot, for a portrait,” said Nathaniel. 

Harry made a noise, and reached for the ice water instead and drank it down. “No. He and Gilderoy Lockhart were the only young teachers we had. I guess if you’re into women, Professor Sinistra would have been to your taste.” 

“I bet he’d have been a good dom,” said Nathaniel, causing Harry to choke and Edward to not so kindly smack his back. 

“Nathaniel!” Harry whined as he slouched. “Please no. Talk about anything but that, please!” 

“Come on, he has a sexy ass voice,” said Jason. 

“Edward, stop them.” 

“I would if I wasn’t so amused,” said Edward. “Now, now Pets. The waiter is coming back. You should give him all your attention.” 

Nathaniel and Jason perked, Micah laughed, and Peter shook his head as he ducked down trying to hide behind his coke. He failed at it spectacularly. 

It was all in the smiles, and the way they looked at him while telling him what they wanted that had the waiter almost weak-kneed, and Peter was just staring open mouth as the waiter fumbled with his notepad to take everyone’s orders. 

“If he messes mine up, I’m going to bust your ass,” Micah said mimicking Edward. 

“Is that fact?” asked Nathaniel seriously. 

Harry snickered as Micah glared, and Edward cocked his head. “He’ll get it right. He wants to come back. He wants that tip.” 

“I think he wants more than a tip,” said Jason grinning. 

Now, Edward might not like people in general much, but he did like watching them interact. It also had the effect of making Peter comfortable if a bit embarrassed. Even Harry had been embarrassed when he ordered the pulled pork sandwich with extra pickles. 

“Did you drop Domino at the Circus?” Harry asked. 

Micah nodded. “Yep, we would have invited him, but since we’re here for a specific reason…” He glanced over at Peter. 

“How did you know I wanted to include Nathaniel?” He whispered too quietly for Peter. 

“We know you, Little Raven,” said Edward. “Besides, it’s not like we haven’t noticed where he was looking.” 

“He hasn’t learned subtlety yet,” said Micah smiling.

“So, Harry, what did that guy want? He seemed really weird,” said Peter once some of the red had cleared up. 

“He seemed to know all of us,” said Jason with a slight frown. 

“We knew his wife,” said Nathaniel. “I lied to him.” 

Jason nodded as Edward leaned forward. “How?” he asked. 

“She’s a fur-fucker.” 

“A what?” asked Peter, confused. 

Jason explained. “They’re like badge bunnies for cops or groupies for bands. They just want to fuck us because we turn furry once a month.” 

Nathaniel nodded. “She had money so she got private dances, but she was like most of the fur-fuckers. She seemed to think that we were animals and wouldn’t be able to resist our baser urges, as if because we have a beast inside us we can’t say no, or have no right to say no.” 

Peter frowned. “Sounds… sick.” 

“Everyone has a beast in them,” said Edward. 

Jason nodded. “I used to do it after work, never for money, but just because a woman was hot and she wanted me. But after a while it was as if they’d fuck the tiger in the zoo if it wouldn’t eat them, and they didn’t think of me as much different from that.” 

If Harry could have, he would have reached over and hugged his boys, Micah did it for him, kissing both of them softly. “I’m sorry people are that stupid,” said Harry shaking his head. “I haven’t heard of anyone crossing the line at the club.” 

Nathaniel shook his head. “Of course not, you know Jean-Claude’s really strict about that. There are a few dancers and bouncers that will do the fur-fuckers, but she wanted one of us to do it in the private dance area right then.” 

“Reminds me of the Mayor’s daughter,” said Harry looking over at Edward who nodded resolutely. She’d been sixteen, snuck in with a fake ID, and then tried to get one of the dancers to have sex with her and another underage friend. Edward scared her straight. At least it had the added benefit of getting the Mayor on their side for keeping it silent. 

“It was her fantasy to do us in one of the private rooms,” said Jason. “She wasn’t settling for fucking one of us later in a hotel room, or so she informed Graham, after he offered to meet her after work.” 

Graham was a werewolf and a bouncer, not a dancer, but he was adorable enough to be one if he wanted to be. 

“It’s important for both parties to have a healthy dose of respect for one another,” said Micah easily as he leaned into Harry. “It’s especially important in a dominant and submissive role.” He looked at Peter who blinked when he realized that he was being talked to. 

“Yes, all parties have to agree, and then there has to be a safe word and a clear divide on what you can and can’t do. That goes both ways,” said Nathaniel. 

“What do you mean?” asked Peter. 

“Well, for Nathaniel, there’s almost nothing he won’t do,” said Jason. 

“Hey, I’m learning,” said Nathaniel. “I’ve said more nos in the last month than I ever have.” 

“Yes, and we’re proud of you for it,” said Jason kissing his cheek. Everyone ignored the fact that Peter blushed each time the men leaned across him or touched each other over him. 

“You know anything that triggers or truly bothers you in sex,” Harry pointed out for Peter. “For instance, some like being tied up. Someone might not. Some like masks on, some don’t. Some like whips and chains, and others would prefer not to have one or the other or either.” 

“What if you don’t know?” asked Peter. 

“Then you learn,” said Nathaniel, brushing a hand to his arm. “You learn from experience, one step at a time. You move slow, and if you’re unsure that’s why the safe word is there. That way the act stops, and then you talk about it.” 

“For me, I like my top area being abused, and most all of the other fun stuff, but anything below the belt doesn’t ring any bells unless its a ring or a stretcher or a plug,” said Jason shuddering, and Harry knew he was thinking of Raina. “Nothing violent below that area, thank you.”

“It depends on the situation for me. It’s as much about control as it is about pleasure and the rush,” said Nathaniel. “A moment of fear when your life is in their hands. It’s like an orgasm in its own way.” 

“How do you know?” 

“Communicate,” said Jason. “And someone you trust. Always someone you trust.” 

“Even if we sometimes don’t listen to our own advice,” said Nathaniel. 

“How do you know whether you like guys or girls?” asked Peter. 

“Does it matter? Who says you can’t enjoy both?” Edward asked him back. 

“I love them all,” said Jason grinning. 

“I prefer men, but women are nice to, sometimes,” said Nathaniel. “I’m more comfortable with men.” 

Peter looked at Harry. “You’re the only one who likes guys exclusively right?” 

“Yes,” said Harry. 

“Do you know why?” 

Harry shrugged. “Just the way I am. Even my ardeur is changing to accept that. It never flares around a woman, and it rarely seems to accept them. I mean, I can feed from them, and I did when I was in Las Vegas, but it doesn’t actively seek them out. It might be because the beasts in me all register as female, but I can’t say that for certain.” 

“It seeks men,” said Micah grinning. “I used to like women, but honestly, men are so much easier to be around. You don’t insult them so easily.” Jason and everyone laughed. 

“Ted liked women. Edward preferred the rough sides. He can’t be himself around a woman.” 

“Although I do admit that if I could like a woman, Requiem wouldn’t have a girlfriend,” said Harry smiling shamelessly causing Nathaniel and Jason to laugh. “I love Luna to death. She’s the female me. That sounds so conceited.” 

“I can see that,” said Micah, smiling. 

“She’s interesting,” Edward agreed.

“She’s adorable!” said Jason. 

“I can’t believe what she said about a horse and her ex,” said Nathaniel shaking his head causing Peter’s mouth to drop. 

“What?!” 

Harry laughed. 

“I almost thought she was kidding,” said Jason. 

“No, Luna isn’t kidding. She’s open minded, always has been. She kind of taught me to be open minded in her own way. I guess Rolf Scamander took his inheritance a bit too far. He likes horses, apparently.” 

“Attracted to horses?” Peter gasped. 

“Mhmm.” Everyone laughed, even Edward. “And she tried to support him, but well - yeah.” 

“She did say they were still friends,” said Micah. 

“Yep, that’s Luna.” It was about that time that their food came by, and Nathaniel and Jason layered it on again causing the waiter to almost lose the tray. 

“Boys, be good,” Harry chided. “Shall I help you with that?” he asked sweetly to the handsome dark-haired waiter. He had a ponytail that trailed down over his shoulders, and his eyes were light between gray and blue with long lashes.  _ He was quite pleasing to the eye _ , Harry thought fondly as he raised his big green eyes to the waiter. 

“N-no, but thank you!” His face lit up making Edward snorted quietly into his coffee as he handed Harry’s food to him first. 

And once he was gone, Jason and Nathaniel broke out into laughter. “Ahaha, looks like we lost that one, Nathaniel.” 

“What?” Peter asked, confused. 

“It was Lupa in the end he liked,” Jason teased. 

“I think he liked Baby’s sweet smile,” said Micah causing Harry to turn. 

“And don’t forget the eyes,” said Edward smirking

“Huh?” Now Harry was the one confused. 

Nathaniel snickered. “Nimir-Ra is a sweetheart.” 

“He’s a Little Raven,” said Edward simply as he passed the ketchup around to those who wanted it. 

Harry nudged him, and soon everyone shifted so they had some elbow room. Harry accepted the butterknife from Micah so that he could slice his sandwich in half. He didn’t need to get his white and cream jumper filthy with sauce. 

Harry saw the effect they had on Peter. His shoulders lost their tension, and his body became more relaxed as he slathered his fries with way too much ketchup. His eyes looked a bit clearer. Harry loved it when they all came together, and worked so well. He knew a lot of people weren’t so lucky. 

_ But then? Maybe they could be _ , he thought. Thinking of Jason and Logan, and how Jason had never been so happy to have someone for his own. Now Nathaniel needed someone, and maybe they could make a proper dom out of Peter if the way he stared at Nathaniel was anything to go by. He found himself fascinated through their meal as he watched Peter carefully. 

“Baby?” 

“Yes?” Harry asked, glancing Micah’s way. 

“Can you pass me the salt?” 

Harry passed it to him, and went back to his sandwich and did his best not to look Peter’s way. He didn’t want to be creepy about it, but Harry had been in Peter’s place once before. He’d been new to everything. So he wondered what it looked like from this angle? A strand of his dark hair fluttered into his eyes, and Harry resisted reaching across to tuck it away from him. 

He wanted everyone to be happy. It was an idea anyway. He wanted everyone to be happy after all, and if Edward could find happiness so could a budding sociopath. 


	3. Chapter Three

Supermarkets were supposed to be boring, normal, and mundane but that all changed when Nathaniel and Jason insisted on tagging along. They still had Peter who was too intrigued for his own good and liked the excuse to skip all of his afternoon classes. Of course Micah could never miss out on any opportunities. Oh, and Edward. He liked observing. 

He was getting a lot of observation in on this one as Harry was stuck behind the shopping cart staring as Nathaniel and Jason ran around flirting with everyone in sight, including a seventy year old lady and then helping her with her groceries. 

Teddy, who had been picked up at school instead of dropped off by the bus since it was just easier, was having the time of his life watching them.

“You should take notes, Peter,” said Edward smirking. 

“What?” 

“Social experiment.” 

“Is that what you’re calling it?” asked Peter, who turned a bright cherry red when Nathaniel fluttered his eyes at a fifty-something year old man making him almost trip over his own cart. Jason had wound up the stockers. 

“You never know when something would be useful.” 

Peter shook his head. “I’ll pretend I never noticed. Does this always happen?” he asked Harry as he shuffled closer like he was trying to hide and be ‘normal.’ 

Harry laughed as he examined one of the thousand ice cream combinations in the aisle, really who needed this many options? He stroked Peter’s arm. “Not quite. I normally send one of the twins out to get things for me. Or Jean-Claude orders it directly from the producers.” 

“It’s why he hasn’t even touched the produce aisle,” said Micah. “He’s getting spoiled.” 

“And you're not?” Micah smiled and wound his arms around Harry and pushed the cart for him. It was oddly domestic in their own twisted way, and of course no shopping was complete without Teddy trying to add things to the cart. Harry would wait for him to leave and then hand it to Peter to put it back. “I saw the face you made when we ran out of peaches.” It was easier than saying no sometimes until he noticed. 

“They were good,” Micah defended. 

Teddy pouted. “You put back the brownies!” 

“I make it better.” 

“But they’re easy to grab and go.” 

“So are mine.” 

“You have to make them,” he pointed out. 

“And they taste better, those things are rubbish. Look at the back,” Harry picked up the Cosmic Brownies and frowned at how artificial it looked. 

“They taste good!” Teddy said logically. 

Harry looked down at the child and looked back at the ingredient list. “Okay, I’ll make a deal with you. Read the ingredients out loud flawlessly, and I’ll get them for you.” He held out the box. 

Teddy took the box. “Sounds so easy, Parrain!” But then he looked on the box, and his eyes scrunched up causing Micah to start snickering into Harry’s shoulder. Even Peter was smirking. “What is this, Greek?” He got the first few, but then he got to a word that he just couldn’t make heads or tails. “They put hy-drow-gen in this?” 

Harry snickered and took it. “More like hydrogenated oils, this is gross.” 

“They’re not that bad,” said Peter. 

“What’s TBHQ?” 

“I don’t know. Do you want to eat it?” Harry asked. 

“Sounds like a disease,” Teddy admitted. “Fine. We won’t get them.” He went to put them back. 

“Guess you’re not letting him get these pizza rolls are you?” asked Micah looking at the bag. 

“No, that stuff will just make him hungrier and imitation mozzarella? Who wants to eat that?” asked Harry looking at the ingredients that should not exist. “It’s this that will make you not only sick, but heavier.” 

“You always say heavy, never fat,” Micah smiled. 

“Fat is a mean word, and should not be used,” said Harry. “Especially for a kid. Heavier gives you a choice and it isn’t so harsh.” 

“Looks like I’ll put them back,” said Peter, grabbing the bag as Jason and Nathaniel came running back with the items that Harry had wanted. At least they remembered. 

“I’ll find a way to make something like that in the proper way. I’ll even let you get the bagel bites, not much better, but at least I can pretend.” 

“You could get them from the real bakery, but they wouldn’t be as good. Probably not even fresh,” Edward remarked, as he leaned against the cart and peered in at everything. “It’s been a while since I’ve been to a supermarket.” 

“Have you ever been to one?” Jason asked innocently. 

“Sure.” Edward smiled humorlessly, and Harry had no doubt that maybe his time in supermarkets meant observing a mark from afar. “I didn’t have pets to shlep for me then.” 

“No, but you had a Harry,” teased Micah, pressing his front to Harry’s back. 

“That is true,” Edward agreed. “Enjoy yourself?” he asked Nathaniel and Jason. 

“Sure did! We helped a lady with her groceries. She had a wonky hip,” said Jason. 

“And then she gave us her phone number, apparently she has too many granddaughters that are single,” said Nathaniel smiling brilliantly. He pulled out a list of names and numbers getting everyone laughing again. 

“Go to the supermarket, come out with a wife,” Harry quipped. 

“If only that was the advertisement, we wouldn’t be able to get in the door.” 

“It depends on the to-be wife,” said Jason grinning. 

“All the looks in the world can’t contain who you really are,” said Nathaniel. 

“Case in point, Meng Die,” said Jason. 

“Is she still harassing you?” 

“No, she’s found a few lovers to warm her up, and she’s really leery around Logan because he brushes off her attempts at calling him. She figured that even though he accepted Jean-Claude’s bond for animal to call, she could control him too. I didn’t know this, but apparently if a born were is unagreeable to a master vampire they can cut the connection entirely, and turn it back on them,” said Jason. “She got landed on her ass when she tried it.” 

“Makes a strange kind of sense,” said Harry. “Most weres and vampires are made, but if you’re born then you’ve had the genetic makeup since birth.” 

Teddy had to go to the bathroom, so Micah and Edward went with him. Jason and Nathaniel had gone off again to get a few things that were missed thanks to their antics. 

Peter was walking quietly, one hand on the cart. 

“Okay there?” Harry asked, pausing. 

Peter turned to look at him. “I think so. Just trying to wrap my head around things.” 

“You want to share?” Harry asked, tilting his head. 

“Just wonder something…” Peter’s eyes flicked around as if he was worried they’d be overheard. 

Harry stepped around the cart and tilted his head. “What do you wonder?” 

“You touch the leopards a lot don’t you? And the wolves?” Peter asked, and Harry noticed that his cheeks had gone a bit rosy. “It… helps them doesn’t it?” 

“Yes, and because I like doing it. Everyone needs touch, Peter. Of some kind. Just a hand to hand. Even a hug. A person needs skin to skin contact.” He proved this by reaching up and running his knuckles down Peter’s cheeks. “See?” His eyes flickered, and his shoulders relaxed. 

“I like that,” Peter whispered. “I wish you’d do it more often,” He muttered. 

Harry kissed his cheek. “I would love to do it more often, and I’m sure more would love to do it more often.” 

“Y-you think?” Peter breathed. 

“Oh, I don’t know. Movie night was fun wasn’t it?” 

Peter squeaked and his eyes widened. “Y-you saw?” 

Harry smiled. “More like smell, but yes.” Peter spluttered, but Harry shuffled closer. “I’ll tell you a secret. Most of the time, I’m very occupied during movie night. Why do you think I don’t remember a thing?” 

Peter’s eyes widened. “Y-you, Micah, and Domino?” 

Harry grinned. “Mhmm. We were discreet not to spook you or wake Teddy. But it happens.” 

“I… is it okay?” 

“Yes, so long as you’re okay with it.” 

Peter nodded. “Yeah, I am… It’s easy to talk to you. You’re older than me, but you don’t look it.” 

Harry chuckled. “I guess. I’m a bit fascinated by you.” 

Peter blinked. “Me?” 

He nodded. “Yeah, it wasn’t that long ago that I was in your place. I’d never been touched or had attention on me, not like that. I didn’t understand sex or any of that. I knew I was attracted to men, but that’s all I knew. I didn’t know I was allowed to do anything more. Edward is the one who sort of helped open the door.” 

“But I thought Jean-Claude was your first.” 

“He is, but Edward was super important to me. He was my teacher and mentor, and the only real link I had even at the time I wasn’t sure if he could understand that. I wanted his permission. I wanted his okay that I can…” 

“You wanted someone to say it was fine,” Peter realized. 

“Yeah. It’s taken me a long time, and a few mess ups as you can imagine. But it’s fascinating watching you in the place that I was. Not to mention, you’re absolutely adorable when you turn red.” 

Peter squawked. “Harry!” 

Harry smiled. “What?” 

He shook his head. “You’re crazy!” He then wrapped his arms around Harry and groaned into him. “Sheesh! You’re hardly my guardian.” 

“Nope, that’s Edward’s job,” Harry laughed as he kissed the boy on the head, noting that he smelled of leather and salt, and his natural scent which was a mix between the vanilla and something spicier. Harry made sure to rub at his neck gently causing Peter to shiver. “But I’ll feed you, and snuggle you like I do everyone else. If you give me permission.” 

“I give you permission,” mumbled Peter into his neck. 

Jason and Nathaniel were laughing as they headed back their way, and Peter quickly pulled back. Soon enough, everyone else joined them, and Peter was more relaxed. Happy. 

Good. 

Harry finished his shopping a couple hours later than a normal person would have, but that was okay. Teddy got stopped by one of the kids in his class. The mother looked on oddly when Harry, Micah, and Edward introduced themselves as the parents, and of course the first question was how old Harry happened to be. Of course then Jason and Nathaniel proceeded to play things up until the woman ended up leaving and Teddy burst out laughing. 

“That was interesting.” 

“I don’t know whether she was more stunned at the three of us or more stunned at Harry being near thirty with every woman’s wish of looking seventeen,” said Micah. 

“How about both?” 

Harry shook his head. “Come on, let’s go! I want out of here, daylight is wasting.” 

“You never did decide on what ice cream we were getting,” said Teddy with a wrinkle of his nose. “Don’t tell me you don’t approve of them either.” 

“You have five minutes to pick three flavors, and not all your favorites.” 

Teddy beamed and ran, Peter grumbled. “If he picks that mint chocolate again...!” He went off after him very worried about what he called toothpaste ice cream. 

A typical day. 

oOo

Travis and Noel were two young college students who also happened to be werelions. Both of them were bright eyed and bushy tailed, smart, and cheerful. Harry felt a bit of responsibility for them over the whole Rex situation in their Pride. 

Travis was a boy-next-door with blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was a business major, and Harry had guest lectured for one of his classes a time or two. 

Noel was dark-haired with boyish dimples and rectangular smart glasses. He was letting his hair grow out to the point that it could be tied back in a low ponytail at the base of his neck. He was a bit on the slim side and a hair shorter than Travis, but both were still much taller than Harry. 

Both had been working out ever since Haven took over the Pride. They didn’t enjoy it one bit, but they probably liked the rewards considering their popularity at college with the girls and some guys had risen exponentially. 

It was a bright and clear day, the weather was warm with a hint of crisping coolness along the edges. Travis and Noel had pledged to a fraternity a while back and since they had house openings the two had moved out of their dorms and into a shared room. Since their families had pretty much tossed them or were clear across the other side of the map, Harry was often the one who ended up at all these school functions and doing his best to support them as best as he could. Merlin knew Haven and his wife couldn’t be bothered. 

Harry had been given directions to a large white colonial style house. It sat on a lawn that was losing its green shade with every September day that passed with a series of Greek letters written in gold where the house numbers were usually placed. A big blue and yellow flag was blowing in the crispy wind beside another, this one was a pride flag that also flew in the wind on the other side. 

Noel and Travis had told him that the fraternity that they pledged to was very LGBTQ forward, and they promoted equality in knowledge and power. It was the brother to the sister sorority that did the same thing, and had gained a tremendous amount of popularity over the years after the movement of legalizing marriage for all. It helped that several popular preternaturals were also pushing it forward. Harry and Jean-Claude being at the helm of it all if anyone cared to look close enough. It had once been at the bottom rung only to rise up and out of the shallows when the popular running Governor boasted the fraternity as his alma mater. He was backed by a lot of preternaturals who now had voting rights. 

Across the street was an old victorian style house, but it was nothing like Harry would envision. It had been painted a bright pink with cream trim workings, and the banner strung over the door from one side to the other said, ‘ _ Pink Panty Droppers.’  _ Harry would bet they had a lot of fun parties in there. And there were several more, older houses along the street a few blocks away from college corner that were either Greek Houses or some other house that wasn’t Greek, but the intentions were the same in the end.  _ Live it up _ . 

Harry always felt awkward when he came to these functions. Mostly because some of the college kids looked older than him, and once or twice he’d been mistaken for a high school student or a newly minted college student. His first time arriving for a lecture and he ended up with an arm full of fliers that hosted parties and events. 

He made his way up the drive to the porch. He could hear a lot of noises inside, the thumping of a loud stereo, and boisterous laughter from various males. His skin began to prickle and he rubbed his arms while glaring inwardly at the ardeur who seemed to pick up on the overflow of testosterone.  _ Hey, he’d fed that morning! _

But, men did have a habit of getting his interest and that pesky lioness knew that there were lions behind the door. While they were submissive lions, his beast was getting desperate. She kept trying to drag him by the teeth toward anything that was a lion. She was in desperate need of mating or something. So much so, that now he could smell the cologne and natural scents behind the door, and it was stirring the pot inside of him. 

Great. Harry rubbed his hands onto his low sitting stonewash jeans that had tasteful tears in the knees and thighs. Edward loved slipping his fingers in the holes at random. His shirt was a soft short-sleeved cotton with dark green and white horizontal stripes and an open neck. It sat a bit more loosely than most of his clothes, not to mention it was comfortable. He liked the way it felt on his skin. His boots were the same cream lace ups he’d been wearing, and he stopped in front of the dark cherry oak door with a mosaic glass in the front. 

He saw the sign that said to ring the doorbell, and so Harry did before he dropped his arms awkwardly to his side as he stood there glancing left and right and then at nothing.  _ Awkward _ was an understatement. 

He didn’t flinch when the door jerked open, and standing there like a shadow was a tall handsome solidly built athletic man who couldn’t have been more than twenty one years old. He had one of those jaw lines that automatically made him handsome. His smile probably got the girls going, and his light eyes had a playful sparkle. He was wearing a red polo and a pair of khaki shorts. His blond hair was waving and windswept, longer than Edward’s, and styled in a typical college fashion. He smelled like aftershave, and it wasn’t bad. 

“Well, are you the newest pledge?” he asked grinning. Harry opened his mouth when a hand reached around his wrist and pulled him in. “You’re a sight!” 

“Uh, wait-!” Harry tried. 

“Hey everyone! Look what we have here, the newest pledge! Isn’t he adorable?! Who sponsored him!? You get a cookie for it!”

Harry’s face flooded a vibrant red. 

Harry was spun like a dancer on the floor and then the man pulled him into his chest, nicely toned arms wrapping around him, and he could feel the smile. Oh boy! Harry was faced with a room of at least ten men of varying shades and sizes. All of them had been surrounded around a pool table, there were two old blue couches in the corner with a large flat-screen TV setup with all the entertainment a college group could need for some fun. A bar in the corner was set up with red cups stacked up, and Harry could imagine what the punch bowl had in it.

“What’s your name? I’m Zack,” said the man who was holding him. 

“Erm, Harry, but I’m not-” 

“Welcome Harry, I’m Cody!” A short handsome man came over with shaggy brown hair and matching eyes. He was very fit, if the tight crew neck showing the indents of his stomach and chest muscles was anything to go by, and then there were his arms. 

Harry didn’t get a chance to try and explain himself because Zack had taken it upon himself to revolve him from person to person and introduce him. He kept trying to subtly slip away, but goodness these men were handsy, and all of them were smiling down at him as if he were the cookie that was on offer. 

That was when the stairs hugging the wall squeaked, and Harry’s head snapped to attention at the scent of lion. “Harry?!” 

“Help?” Harry breathed, knowing very well that even above the music and men around him that he would be heard. 

It was Travis first who couldn’t be heavy footed if he tried. He had the elegant grace of a lion, even if he tried to be a bumbling college kid. “Guys, he’s not a pledge.” 

“What?!” 

“Seriously?” 

“Awe.”

“But, he’s so cute,” said Zack squeezing Harry a bit tighter. 

“Do you want to be?” Cody asked grinning. 

“Uhm, I’m not a college student,” Harry stammered. “But I’m flattered.” Not! 

“He’s twenty-eight,” said Travis with a smile, causing everyone to gasp and look at him. 

“No way!” Zack slid around to look at Harry. “Not possible.” 

Harry’s eyes went left and right, trying to hide the blush on his face. “Yes, I’m twenty-eight years old, well out of school by now. Where’s Noel?” 

“I’m right here!” said Noel coming down the steps and slipping out from behind Travis.

“How is he twenty-eight?” asked one of the men. 

“Good genetics, I suppose?” 

“Did you have work done?” 

“Wha-? No. Just luck of the draw I guess,” Harry muttered as Noel and Travis grinned at him, and then at the same time they rushed him for hugs. Travis lifting him off the ground. “Oi, I’m not a doll you brutes.” 

“Small as one. Pretty sure I have a blow up in my room his size,” Zack quipped, causing Harry to glare at him, and all it provoked was more laughter. “You want to re-introduce your guest?” 

“You told Noel and I to bring someone for the meet and greet, and we’ve chosen him.” 

“Hi, I’m Harry and I make sure they eat properly. You are eating properly right?” 

“Not at all,” said Noel. 

“Unless we’re bunking over at your place,” said Travis shamelessly. 

“He’s our mother bear,” Noel teased. 

“Bear? Really, Noel?” Travis traded. 

“Something like that,” he said cheesily. 

Harry shook his head as the men around them laughed. He crossed his arms over his chest. “So, do I get a tour?” 

“That’s an euphemism for him wanting to check that our rooms are up to standards, and see the refrigerator,” said Noel grinning.

“Well it wouldn’t be hard to pop back to the house and bring over proper food and groceries if they were needed.”

“Don’t worry, Harry, Noel and I promise to bring back lots of leftovers the next time we pop by. That way you can be sure we are eating properly.” Travis swept his arm around Harry.

“I do have some things in the freezer for you, but I’m sure I can make more and keep the others from taking them.” 

“You’re welcome to stay all you want,” said Zack. “We’re having a party tonight.” 

Harry would not be going to any parties with a bunch of college guys. Merlin, he knew how that would turn out, and he really didn’t want the ribbing from those around him about fucking an entire frat. How embarrassing. His lioness was already sniffing and circling around Travis and Noel metaphysically. She recognized them as hers, her children, but damn if she wasn’t antsy for something. Travis and Noel had pretty decent control. Their beasts recognized Harry and metaphysically responded to his every touch. Both of them liked being close and hugging up against him. 

Most of the guys in the house wanted to know more about Harry. He didn’t get a chance to get that tour as Zack strong-armed him and made him sit on the pool table and Cody brought him a drink. 

Noel and Travis were snickering as questions were fired off at him one at a time, all of them seemed way too excited, but at least they were nice. Harry wasn’t about to drink something he didn’t see prepared by a stranger. He pretended to though, as he sniffed it. Seemed fine, but he definitely didn’t complain when Noel smoothly traded his drink for a new one Noel just made. Harry made sure to run a hand up the man’s back in thanks. 

“What does someone as young looking as you do, Harry?” asked Cody. 

“I’m an Animator.” 

“Cool! That means you raise the dead right?” asked one of the frat boys that he couldn’t remember the name of. It might have been Aaron or Andrew. 

“I’m taking Preternatural Biology myself,” said Zack. 

“Yeah, I raise the dead.” 

“He’s given a lecture a time or two for one of my business classes,” said Travis, smiling. “He’s quite involved with various businesses around town and owns a lot of property.” 

“I bet Animating is good money, eh? Not many people can do that!” 

“It’s not bad,” said Harry. “For most people it’s born in them to do it. It’s not really a choice so much as it’s a do it or suffer.” 

“Suffer?” Zack asked. 

“You can accidentally raise cemeteries around you if you don’t use it. A lot of people don’t get that.” 

“Like the churches?” Cody quipped. 

“Exactly. It’s like gender and race. You are what you are.” 

“Harry’s the best in his field,” said Noel, proudly. “He also helps out as an expert in Preternatural crimes locally and Federally.” 

“Oh, does that mean you hate preternaturals?” asked Cody, looking a slight bit nervous, and that made Harry take a deeper look at the man. He certainly wasn’t a wolf or a leopard or even a rat. Harry brought out his senses, and naturally flicked along the edge of Cody’s metaphysical shields, and what he tasted was something he’d never tasted before. But the word came to him suddenly. 

Bear. 

Travis and Noel started laughing as though what Cody had said was hilarious. 

“No, Cody, I do not.” 

“Harry hating preternaturals, now that’s funny,” said Travis. 

“He doesn’t hate anyone,” said Noel with a grin and looping an arm around Harry’s neck. “Well almost anyone.” Harry knew Noel was thinking of their old Rex. 

“Well, what I don’t like is people giving others a bad name. I look at it more that I am protecting all the good Preternaturals out there who want to live in peace,” said Harry. “Crime is in all species, human, were, and vampire. It doesn’t matter, and someone needs to do something about it.” 

“I can’t imagine you fighting a shapeshifter,” said Zack wide-eyed. 

“I assure you I’m more than I look.” 

“You’d have to be,” said Cody, wide-eyed. 

“My goal is to teach, not preach, and to try and help bridge both worlds together. I’m a magical myself after all. Discrimination is for idiots.” 

“Here here!” said Zack. 

Noel and Travis saw their chance when most of the guys had to take off for classes. Cody looked like he wanted to hang around and talk more, but apparently he was meeting someone. The others had to get some supplies for the night’s party. 

“So, do I get that tour now or am I going to be lifted by a bunch of college boys again?” Harry asked sweetly. 

“Not like you didn’t like that,” Noel teased. 

“I did not!” Harry scoffed. “Come on.” He slid off the pool table. “Show me your room!” 

“Yes sir!” Both saluted making Harry roll his eyes good naturedly. 

Maybe if the Pride had consisted of only these two, he might have just taken them and been done with the whole Haven thing. But for now he just couldn’t handle another entire group of weres, even if he felt the strong call. 

Harry supposed it would do. The room was a nice size with two twin beds in opposite corners, a large desk in the corner with two chairs at each end, and a laptop closed on top. A stack of books looked like it was about to fall, and their idea for decor was banners and old signs. He supposed it had a charm. It was much better than their dorms, which had been tiny. 

Noel and Travis told him more about the fraternity and their final two years. Harry listened as his cleaning instincts took over, and he began to stack the books more properly as both men bounced on their respective beds. They were so animated and excited. He even used his magic to send their boxed clothes to the closets and drawers, and labeled them in gold which belonged to who. 

That was when their phones began to beep, and Travis and Noel cast quick looks at each other and brought them out to check. Harry noticed their faces transforming from naturally cheerful to stoic. Not typical for college kids. 

“You guys okay? You late for a class or something?” Harry asked. 

“No, it’s Haven,” said Travis. 

“He’s being good to you right?” Harry asked. 

Noel shrugged. “He’s… a Rex,” he chose to say. 

Harry bowed his head. “I’m really sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault.” 

“I feel it is.” 

“Joseph was a coward. He was a nice guy, but he was a coward,” said Travis shaking his head. 

“He wants to see us, training,” said Noel, and Travis’ eyes flickered again. “Good thing classes are over for the day.” 

“Party isn’t going to be fun tonight with those kinds of bruises.” 

“You want me to talk to him for you?” He didn’t understand why both men paled when he suggested this. “What? You have school obligations!” 

“N-no, Harry. It’s fine,” said Travis. 

“He just,” Noel licked his lips, “doesn’t like anyone to be around you much,” he said. “He still thinks we’re sleeping with you. He smells us everytime he sees us.” 

Harry scowled. “I’m not sleeping with everyone!” 

“No, but you’re not sleeping with him either.” 

Harry shook his head. “I can’t,” he said. “Not after he snapped at Teddy, of all people. That’s a massive turn-off and an even larger no-no. And the one night I asked him to sleep over before he snapped at Teddy, he went ballistic on Caleb and Violet. You know how Violet is, she needs a lot of attention. I was afraid he’d set her back.” 

“He snaps at everyone, and his Regina is perfect for him,” said Noel sarcastically. 

“You will tell me if he goes too far, right?” Neither man responded to this. “Boys…” 

“We’ll be fine.” 

“It’s making us stronger.” It was like Travis was looking for a silver lining. “He pushes all the submissives, and the Alpha’s are pushed even harder.” 

“Am I going to get you in trouble with him?” 

“It’s worth it,” said Noel. “You always come to see us, make sure we’re okay. You’ve come to more functions at college then our parents did in high school.” 

That made Harry’s heart ache. Travis once again strong-armed him into a big hug. “Don’t worry about us, we’re lions. We can take it.” 

“If you’re sure,” said Harry, kissing each of their cheeks. 

“Positive!” 

But, Harry wasn’t feeling so positive right now. He would have to think about this, and see if the Coalition or others could do anything about it. He didn’t want to make things worse for them, but he also didn’t like the way they were being treated. 

oOo

“Logan, you home?” Harry knocked on his Ulfric’s front door. Logan had the very first house on the property across from Harry’s home. If he remembered correctly, Domino had the house next to Logan’s and Crispin was a bit further down the street. Max had bought the two houses for the tigers as his going away present. Apparently they often gave the split off baby Changs enough to get their first house, so Max insisted on doing the same for the two men. The subdivision was growing nicely with more and more weres taking up residence. Each one of them had a Georgian aesthetic to it to match his property, but they were also different in their own right so that they had individuality. Harry wasn’t one of those who liked cookie-cutter formations after all, bad memories. 

“Come in, Lupa, should be unlocked.” He heard called from within. The community was gated with a guard stationed 24/7 at the front, so many that lived there kept their homes unlocked all the time. It helped that Hermione, Draco, Luna, and Harry had warded the whole area for extra protection. That bit of spell work took many weeks to complete in order to keep all of them from entering magical comas. 

Harry stepped into the two story house and followed the sounds he could hear into the front room. Logan, from what Harry could tell, had turned it into a tv room. A flat screen was along the far wall with a couch, coffee table, and two armchairs facing it. Aforementioned coffee table was currently occupied by a naked Jason laid out over it, his wrists were tied up over his head by a leather strap connected to the legs of the sturdy coffee table. Jason was very much caught up in the sensations of Logan slowly thrusting inside. Logan was a lovely olive skinned man with dark hair, a deep set of eyes, and a prominent nose that made him look aristocratic. He was built strong, and you could see that strength in the way his back muscles stretched and pulled together with perfect hip thrusting timing. 

“Don’t mean to intrude.” Harry stated. He was quite happy to see the two wolves together. Part of him always worried that Jason would not find a constant partner. Not with the way that he split his time between Guilty Pleasures, being Jean’s pomme, and sometimes feeding Harry’s ardeur. Speaking of, he could taste the lust in the air, it was rich and creamy, and Harry knew if he bit into it the filling would be warm and gooey. 

“You are never intruding, Lupa.” Logan reached out a large hand for Harry as he didn’t stop moving his cock in and out of Jason. Harry bent down and properly greeted Logan by licking along the man’s lips before offering his neck. At the same time, Harry dropped a hand down and stroked along Jason. No need to let the submissive think his alpha’s were ignoring him for each other. “What brings you by today?”

“I was wondering if you could help me with something.” Harry settled on an armchair so he would have an unobstructed view of the two having sex. While Harry and Logan would never fuck, it didn’t mean they minded the other watching or participating in little ways. Logan often joined Harry and Jason when they fucked. He would gladly fill Jason while Jason worked over Harry. It was a way for them to grow their Lupa/Ulfric ties without fucking directly. It still wasn’t the strongest, but they worked together as a good unit. Harry’s wolf just didn’t want anything to do with other alpha wolves. 

“Something fun?” Logan grinned as Jason let out a whine. He had obviously found Jason’s prostate. Harry watched with a smile as the Ulfric shifted his hips enough to constantly brush over Jason’s prostate as he thrust faster. 

“Not likely…” Harry hedged while leaning forward to stroke along Jason’s weeping cock. He tugged it a few times, paying extra attention to the red weeping head, before pulling back and licking at the precum on his fingers. “I am wondering if you would be willing to look into Haven’s human affairs. He comes from a mob background and I want to ensure he is keeping his promise of not bringing that here.”

“I can probably pull a few strings at the station.”

“Lupa… Ulfric…” Both men glanced down at Jason’s plea. “Please…”

“Need something, luv?” Harry asked with a smile. “Shall I suck you off while your Ulfric shifts his cock in your ass? Or what about Jean’s favorite magic cock ring?” 

“Not today Lupa, he’s been teased on and off all day already. Sucking me while I filled in some reports. Fucking during lunch and making a mess of the food.”

“Not my fault you stuck it in me first!” Jason stated with a grin up at Logan. Harry gave a little chuckle. “He then had me in these cuffs behind my back for the better part of the day.” He jerked at the wrist cuffs still attached to the coffee table. 

“In that case, should we get you off quickly so that your Ulfric can enjoy you longer?”

“Yes, Lupa. Harry, please!” Jason begged as Logan switched to deep harsh thrusts.

“Do you mind, Logan?”

“Not at all, Lupa. After all, it’s our job to ensure that the pack is happily taken care of. Suck away.”

With a grin, Harry shifted to the carpeted floor by the coffee table and reached out to Jason’s cock. One hand played with the swollen balls below while the other guided the cock into his mouth. His head dropped over Jason as he let out a hum, vibrating the cock as he went. Harry kept one eye on Logan as he started to bob his head. If he got the timing right, Harry could get Jason to cum just as Logan reached the precipice before his own climax. 

“Fuck, yes. God your mouth Harry!” Jason called out from above him. “Your mouth and Ulfric’s cock. I could die happy.”

“He’s still coherent, Lupa. I’m fairly certain you can go deeper.” Harry felt as Logan grabbed his hair and forced Harry down further. Working his throat muscles, Harry sped up his plans to provide Jason release. No need to drive the wolf insane with a slow blowjob. Moments later, Harry felt Jason’s balls tighten in warning. He pulled back enough to suck on the head of the cock. Pulling up in time for Jason to release into his mouth, instead of down his throat. A rough pull of his hair had his face looking up at Logan. With a mouth full of Jason’s cum, Harry kissed Logan; happily opening his lips so that the Ulfric could taste Jason as well. He sucked the salt from Logan’s tongue as they swapped flavors. Logan’s cock pushed as far up into Jason as he could reach as the body tightened around him.

The energy of their wolves and the lust spread through the room like magic bathing everything in a tempered sort of heat that only another shifter would recognize. Harry dragged his mouth down Logan’s lips to his chin and then his neck before dropping to Jason’s shaking body. He ran his tongue across the salt and licked some of the lust up. Just a touch, and then he finished with a dip into Jason’s mouth who was softly sobbing. 

Harry pulled back and sat on his knees, Jason was moaning. 

“I think you overdid it.” 

“Me?” Harry snorted at Logan. “You’re the one with the large cock shoved into him. You going to leave him like that?” he then asked, shaking the chain on the cuffs. 

“He does make for a good table decoration,” Logan observed as Jason let out a noise. 

“Just what I needed to see after a long day,” said Harry shamelessly. Jason was sort of Harry’s animal to call through Jean-Claude, the ardeur, and a healthy dose of events that made it so. He sated the wolf part of him more than enough. His she-wolf was no longer looking for anything else after the Marcus disaster. She was happy to be left alone unlike his lioness. 

“I thought you were avoiding Haven.” 

“I haven’t seen him since I kicked him from the house,” said Harry. “But I went to the college today to see the boys. Just don’t like how they reacted when he texted them. It wasn’t a pretty reaction that’s for sure.” 

“Why not go to the Coalition?” asked Logan. 

“I don’t want to take advantage of them. I know they’d do anything I asked, but that’s not me. So I want to get evidence so that no one can say I got preferential treatment.” 

Jason let out a snort. “Lupa is too honorable,” he mumbled in a slurred drunken voice that had Logan and Harry chuckling at him. 

“I’ll definitely look into it, and the Chicago alphas that he brought with him.” 

Harry nodded. “Thank you.” 

After a while of watching Jason, Logan lovingly reached over, kissing him softly and then undid the cuffs. Jason’s arms came down around his neck and kissed him deeper as his legs wrapped around the man’s naked body, and the two became lost in each other. 

Harry watched them for a few more moments before quietly leaving, neither noticed him. He got what he came for after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to our normal schedule of Posting on Even days. :) Hope you liked this Holiday treat!


	4. Chapter Four

His basement was like a full on apartment. It was massive, and far beneath the house and into the underground of a hill that had been made into a wine cellar centuries ago, but that was where the personal armory was stashed. With three vampires residing in his basement and a host of wards, even Edward was damn sure of it’s safety and protections. 

Each section had been carved out with a lot of good room, affording beds and coffins where it was needed. A clear divide for much needed privacy, even in their sleepless death Harry thought they deserve privacy of their own. It was their home too. 

Damian’s room had been decorated first and Seth had moved into it ages ago. He smiled when he slipped quietly into the room. All the walls had been painted a shimmery gold with deep red tapestries of knights and creatures. A comfortable plump loveseat sat at an angle. One wall had a stuffed bookcase and the rest of the space was filled with ancient weapons from a time that only Damian could remember. A red lined coffin was in one corner, but it was rarely ever used as the bed in the middle that was draped in silk red sheets got the most action. Seth was curled up on his side completely nude with only a silk sheet for cover. Damian was on his back. It wouldn’t be long before both would be waking for the night. 

Harry slipped onto the bed, and sequestered himself between the two preternaturals. He wasn’t surprised when Seth hummed and turned over to form his lovely chest to Harry’s side. “Master,” he hummed sleepily. 

Seth was so cuddly and loved to be touched. He was a werejaguar, but he fit in perfectly with Harry’s band of submissive leopards. Harry curved down around him and kissed him softly. He had not been able to stop Seth from calling him Master, but that was okay. Seth snuggled deeper against him, and Harry stroked him as he waited for Damian to rise. 

It always started slowly, but Harry could feel the hum in his blood, the sudden spark that would occur. Then that vampiric energy would work its way sluggishly through his body before it boomed. It was like his heart would take off for the briefest of seconds. 

Harry turned his head and watched as emerald green eyes that weren’t his snapped open. The soft candles naturally began to ignite around the room bathing everything in a serene glow. 

Damian tilted his head, and Seth beamed. “He’s come to visit us!” he said squeezing Harry. 

“I see that,” said Damian. 

“I have a favor to ask of you,” said Harry. 

“I am yours to command,” said Damian automatically. 

Harry shook his head. “You can say no.” 

“What if I don’t want to?” 

“Then say yes,” said Harry with a half smile as he stroked Seth once before reaching for Damian. “You’re good at going unnoticed right?” 

“It’s one of my virtues, I suppose.” 

“I need you to tail Haven.” 

Damian didn’t blink or breathe at this. “Okay.” 

“Did something happen?” asked Seth. 

“I don’t know, but when cheerful college students look like the world’s ending when he texts them, I tend to get a bit suspicious. I already have Logan looking into the human side of things, but… something isn’t sitting right with me.” 

“You keep denying him,” Damian pointed out. “But, he made a grave error.” 

“Yes, he did,” said Harry. “It’s more than that anyway. I get stomach cramps every time I get too close to him.” 

“Perhaps that is your beast trying to get to him. You have an unmated lioness, I can smell her,” said Seth sniffing at Harry’s neck making him shiver slightly. 

“True, but the feeling I get is all wrong around him. My human knows what my lioness doesn’t know.” 

“Shall we assist you?” asked Wicked standing in the doorway. He was shirtless and in only a pair of silk black pants. A lovely visage to behold. Truth was beside him, he was robed. Always on the more modest side. 

“I can do it,” said Damian. 

“You three can. Take turns in case he gets that feeling of being watched.” 

“Why not just end him and be done with it?” asked Truth. 

“I can’t handle anymore groups. I already feel responsible enough,” said Harry, somberly. “I do my best to make sure Noel and Travis are taken care of, but I can only go in so many directions.” 

“You know if you just gave him what he wanted, he would be yours to control,” said Wicked sweeping through and sitting on the end of the bed. 

“I’ve thought about it, but I don’t like where that goes. I’d be stuck with him, and then he’d be too pitiful to fight. I thought that when he got married he would just leave it alone.” 

“You heard him in the hospital,” said Truth. “He’s not going to let you go without a fight.” 

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” said Harry. “I don’t want the boys caught in the middle, they’re innocent.” 

“Lions slaughter the cubs that belong to someone else,” said Wicked. 

Harry scowled. “Only because they’re too impotent to take responsibility, and too weak to control themselves.” 

“Apt,” Damian said. 

“You have been tortured over this,” Truth recognized. 

“I’ve felt guilty since we drove Joseph off. We used a flimsy excuse in the end.” 

“A coward does not make a leader,” Wicked pointed out. 

“True, but he sure made things easier on me,” said Harry. He rose out of Seth’s arms who rolled right into Damian, and presented him with a good evening kiss. 

No, the two weren't together. Okay, maybe they were, but they were fluid like everyone else in the house. Damian being mostly heterosexual, but he did care for Seth if the touch and grip was anything to by as he went for Seth’s favorite spot, which was his ear. 

Harry had always thought there was something vaguely erotic about vampires and their pommes. Standing on this side of things, Harry could see why some humans would become not only addicted, but infatuated. Yes, it hurt at first. But, if you let someone you trusted into your mind, it was like sex on crack. Both got something from each other.

Harry turned and smiled when Wicked was suddenly right there and Truth crawled onto the bed on Harry’s other side. Zane and Violet loved filling the pomme roles as they were very attention grabbing, but they weren’t here at the moment. “Who first?” he asked, offering himself. Both of them had him on his back, and between the trading of the kisses and the allowance of them slipping deep inside of him, they drank him. 

oOo

“You look thrashed, Little Raven, what have you been doing while we’ve been out?” Edward drawled. He was sitting up in bed shirtless in only boxers. Micah was beside him curled up with a laptop, no doubt doing Coalition work. Both were lightly petting Yang who was sleeping between them. The silver fox was slowly growing bigger and often liked to sleep curled up in their room, if not on the bed itself when they weren’t involved. Snow and Cone thankfully liked to sleep in Teddy’s room. The two kneazles really took their job protecting him seriously. If Peter were magical, they’d protect him just as hard.

Harry might have left the basement a little intoxicated. “Wicked and Truth with a side of Seth and Damian, and a dash of Logan and Jason.” It was always a rush when even one passionate vampire was over him, but combine that with three and a were? 

Micah busted out laughing as Edward snorted. The man held out his hand which Harry gladly took and crawled onto the bed right on Edward’s hard stomach. Harry reached out and lightly scratched the fox’s ear causing her to twitch it in her sleep. “You haven’t been loved,” Micah said, sniffing into Harry’s ear. “What a wasted opportunity,” he teased with a kiss. 

“Nope. Just offering bits here and there. It’s been a busy day. Where is Jean?” 

“Where indeed?” Jean-Claude appeared from the bathroom with a smirk. He wore a furred black robe made of Micah’s fur. Harry had one identical to it, saldy Edward wasn’t one to wear a robe. “So intoxicated you did not even notice me.” 

“Sorry,” said Harry grinning sheepishly. “I’ve been running errands all day.” 

“You went to the college right?” Micah asked as Jean-Claude slipped between Edward’s open legs and formed his chest to Harry’s back and nuzzled into his neck, and flicking his tongue across the bite marks making him shiver. 

“Mhmm.” 

“You didn’t end up fucking the frat house?” Edward looked almost disappointed. Harry whacked him in the stomach. 

“No, I did not! Even if I did get invited to their party tonight.” 

“Your control has improved, mon Amour. You’ve been around lustful men, and no hint of the ardeur escaping?” Jean-Claude cooed as he pulled Harry’s jumper off. Edward’s fingers were already working their way up his sides. 

“I tasted a bit from Jason, got a good mini-show from him and Logan. I was seeing Wicked, Truth, and Damian about something and Zane and Violet were late so I filled in, and that’s been my day.” 

Edward continued to caress his sides while simply staring at him. Micah closed his laptop and laid it aside. Harry watched as Yang turned over in her sleep, exposing her belly to Micah’s petting. Jean-Claude kissed Harry lovingly and then slipped between the man’s outstretched legs and turned to rest his back to Micah’s chest. Micah’s tanned arms went around the vampire as he nuzzled Jean-Claude’s curls out of the way. 

“Besides, you know I’d rather come home to us,” said Harry stretching out across Edward’s chest. 

“Oui. I have the night off, thankfully, no one is trying to kill one another. That is always a plus.” 

“Indeed,” Edward agreed. 

Despite what one would think their relationship was not built around sex, all of them could control themselves. 

Mostly. Some of the time.

Just moments like this being in their room and secluded from the others was all they really needed, and if Harry waved his hand lazily allowing the camera he had in the room to snap photographs of them, no one seemed to mind. 

“How is Peter?” 

“I took him out today. Just the two of us,” said Edward. 

“Shooting?” 

“At the range. I figure dummy targets were safest right now,” said Edward. 

“Rafael and I drew up a few plans for next Sunday’s online newspaper,” said Micah. “I hate social media, but it’s been a great boon.”

“Oui. It has brought a lot in, the influx is incredible.” 

“I’m not sure how safe it is,” Edward said, frowning. “I told Peter if he wanted one of those, I would have to approve all of his so-called friends, and he’d have to have it on tight private settings until I approved of them.” 

“Good, I don’t want to know what trouble he’d get into having one,” said Harry. He rubbed his cheek on Edward’s chest along the lovely brush stroked raven tattoo. He smiled when fingers began to card through his hair. He dropped his hand down to join Micah’s in petting along Yang, the fox waking enough to lick his fingers before drifting back off. 

“That leaves me questioning something,” said Micah thoughtfully. He’d been mimicking Edward with Jean-Claude. Looking at the lovely vampire of pure beauty showed that he was so content like a dark angel, and Harry reached out to stroke his cheek making the man’s smile widen, and his double lashes flutter. 

“What is it?” 

“Have we done anything that you don’t like, Baby?” 

Harry blinked at this and raised his head fractionally. “What do you mean?” 

“Have we ever done something that bothered you? You’re not really a submissive… so I simply wondered if there was something you were bothered by but you never said it.” 

“He does have that habit of not airing his issues until they come to call,” said Jean-Claude, opening his dark blue eyes. 

Edward smirked. “I’m sure Little Raven would air it to us,  _ right? _ ” Harry could hear the slight doubt at the end of the man’s words. 

“I might complain for posterity’s sake and because it’s fun, but if I had a problem with something I’d let you know. Besides, for a long time I had no idea what I’m supposed to do or what is and isn’t sex. So I let you guide me. It’s fascinating watching Peter go through the same thing I went through.” 

“Exactment, I do remember coming to you in your dream, and the adorable reaction you had,” said Jean-Claude. 

“You were naked. I’d never seen a naked man I desired before,” Harry pouted causing everyone to laugh at him. “I’d never felt desire or lust or want, and so it was jarring. I was just really confused.”

“That is so weird,” said Micah. “You never felt for anyone at your school?” 

“No time.” 

“Sure you had time. You were a teenager with rampant hormones.” 

Harry thought about this. “When I thought I liked Cho, it was more from a sports view,” he began. “I was thirteen, and she was good at what she did. But, I didn’t really notice her until she started dating Cedric Diggory. At the time, I thought it was her I liked, but I was so frustrated that year with everyone turning against me. I focused a bit much on him. Perhaps it was my own way but I didn’t realize it? Looking from this perspective, I did seem awful focused on Cedric. But the problem lies in that I was never able to explore. Also I didn’t know I was allowed to like men until I was of age, and a bit apart from everyone.” 

“You were manipulated,” said Jean-Claude. 

“Yes,” said Harry with a nod. “I had the epiphany when Ginny started talking about our life together. I realized that she was more sister-like, and she looked like my mother. That does not help” Micah laughed at this. “And then when I took the blinders off, I saw Lucius for the first time when he apologized to me, and then helped me with some of the Black estate. I found him appealing. He got my blood working where females never did. I knew then. Snape might be right, I’m a dunderhead at times. But I finally got it. Even when I was younger I recognized who I thought was appealing and they all happened to be male. I remember Tom Riddle for the first time. He was in the diary.” 

“A what?” Micah shifted slightly and Jean-Claude moved to accommodate him. 

“Lucius was not a good man. You know this already,” he told them about the Weasleys and the Malfoys, and then how Lucius had a piece of Voldemort’s soul that he wanted to get rid of because the Ministry were going on raids. “He slipped it into Ginny’s things. It possessed her.” 

“I am on the fence about Teddy ever going to a magical school,” Edward admitted. 

Harry grinned and kissed the man’s chest over his tattoo. “He has to go, Edward. He has to spread out a bit, and learn what I can’t teach him.” 

“I know, but I don’t have to like it.” 

“Besides, Voldemort is gone or rather in me somewhere,” Harry laughed. “But, the diary was of his teenage self in school. A memory kind of like the pensieve we use. I recognized him for being absolutely stunning and then there was Bill that I met in my fourth year. I was a bit fixed on him. He used to dress like he was going to a rock concert. I thought he was cool.” 

“Your world fascinates me more and more,” said Jean-Claude. “We have seen it, but it would take centuries to truly understand it.” 

“I have a feeling I’m the only one who had a normal experience,” said Micah grinning. “Does that mean I’m boring?” 

Edward smirked. “Perhaps, but your cock makes up for it.” 

Micah smacked Edward on the shoulder. 

“Well, my time - you already know that story. It was pretty typical of that era,” said Jean-Claude. 

“Jason had a pretty normal experience, he’s not boring, Micah. So you’re not,” said Harry leaning over to kiss him. 

“You think so? I was the boring boy-next-door.” 

“I can see that,” said Edward. “You’d be dependable.” 

“Yep. I was very dependable,” said Micah. “I was too girlie looking to have many guy friends, and I sucked at sports. Only thing I was ever good at was field hockey. Most were very weird around me. I was kind of like Harry up until I turned eighteen and the attack happened, except no war of course.” 

“But you were good at hunting.” 

“My only redeemable quality,” said Micah grinning.

“Aside from your cock.” 

“I don’t think the family cared about that, except Jerry. He was very jealous of it,” said Micah. 

“Did you inherit from your father?” Jean-Claude asked, making Micah snort. 

“I did actually. He too is a small man like me. His father was huge, but he married the dainty cheerleader and then I happened. Mom is as small as Harry.” 

“Oh thanks for that. I got compared to a blowup doll today,” Harry huffed, and more laughter played in the air. 

Harry shimmied out of his tight jeans, and sent them into the hamper with his magic as he snuggled into Edward, who shooed Yang to the end of the bed and drew the cover over him. He listened to them chatting and hummed at the passing kisses as the rise and fall of Edward’s chest lulled him into a sleep. 

oOo

It was a couple of days later and his vampire stalkers hadn’t found anything on Haven except that he was going across the border a bit too much. By territory laws his boys weren’t allowed to crossover, but they did anyway. It seemed that a group of mixed weres with no territory owed him money, and he was collecting that money. What he was collecting it for was another matter altogether. Truth had taken to following his wife only to find her spending that money in a way too lavish of a way. Harry needed daytime stalkers, but he didn’t dare get his leopards in on it, and wolves and rats had scents far too strong not to be noticed. It was nothing that would give him evidence to take to the Coalition, and Logan hadn’t gotten back to him yet on the human side. He did learn that one of Haven’s men would repeatedly go to the post office and send packages out shortly after the wife bought these lavish luxury things. Interesting. 

However, he put that out of his mind for now because he had a client. Ms. Natalie Zell sat across from Harry with her red hair in an artful tangle of swept waves that managed to be short enough not to go past her shoulders. She wore a cream colored designer dress that matched her skin to a T, and her makeup was typically perfect. Maybe a bit much and her perfume was making Harry’s nose hairs curl. 

She came from money, and she was used to getting what she wanted. Harry could already see the writing on the wall, and was already silently preparing his no as she crooked her pale lips, and they caught the light shining in a way that would have Edward frowning. Lipstick, how did Jason and the guys at Guilty Pleasures enjoy lipstick on their bodies? 

“I want you to raise my husband from the dead, Mr. Potter-Black,” she said smiling. 

_ Dammit _ , Harry thought as he searched her face discreetly. Her grayish-green eyes were wide and unmarred with anything but a faint humor and a force of personality quietly controlled. 

“Why do you want Mr. Zell raised from the dead?” Harry asked the one question that was so hard to receive an answer. 

“Does it really matter at the rates your business manager charges for your services?” 

“Yes,” he said simply. 

She crossed her long slender legs under the pale dress, and Harry noticed she had done it slowly as if to give him a peak at what was under.  _ Ick _ , was all he could think. “My therapist thinks that a last goodbye would help me find closure.” 

That was a standard reason that he raised the dead for, even if he didn’t like it. “I’ll need the name of your therapist, Ms. Zell.” 

It was then that her eyes lost that mild amusement, and he caught a flash of real personality that no amount of makeup and money could hide. She had no therapist, as if Harry could fall for that. 

“Why do you need his name?” she asked, as she leaned back in the client chair, all elegant nonchalance. 

“It’s a standard check,” said Harry, not bothering to smile back at her. She managed to give him a name surprisingly that he wrote down on the scheduler. “He’ll have to sign a waiver that he really thinks it’s a good idea for you to see your husband raised as a zombie. We’ve had a few clients who didn’t react well to it.” 

“I understand that people could be traumatized by a normal animated zombie, all rotted and awful.” She made a face, and leaned a bit toward Harry as if she was trying to get him to look down her V neck. He kept his eyes on her face, no emotion, no expression. Nothing that would hint at anything because he had an XY chromosome. “But you raise zombies that look like real people. My therapist says that Chase will look like he’s alive, that he’ll even believe he’s alive at first. If that’s true then how will it be traumatic?” 

_ Fuck, that sounded way too familiar. _ Harry’s memory was not short-term after all. He was betting that if he called the therapist he’d back her story. But was he a real therapist? If he was, how much did she pay him? What was she wanting? How did this connect? Something was hinky because normally Harry would see grief even with a brave face. She was either a sociopath or she didn’t give a damn about Chase Zell, her late husband. 

“So, I raise your late husband as a zombie that can talk and think, and you talk to him and say goodbye, is that it?” 

She smiled happily and leaned back in her chair again. “Exactly.” 

Harry readied what he was going to say, and did his best to calm his mind of ridiculous conspiracies because of the familiarity.  _ ‘Outta my head, Edward.’ _ he thought, but he knew the man wasn’t there. He was out taking care of a situation in the next state over, and had taken Peter with him. “I think you should ask one of the other animators at Animator’s Inc.” 

“But you’re the only one that everyone says can raise a zombie that thinks and looks and acts alive.” 

Harry held back his sigh. “Ms. Blake could do it if you can find her, and I know there are two others in this country who can do it.” 

She shook her head, the expensive haircut bobbing as she moved. “No, I’ve checked. You are the only one that everyone agrees can guarantee that a zombie will be completely lifelike.” 

So Harry asked the second question that he had a hard time getting answers from. “What do you want your late husband to be able to do one last time, Ms. Zell?” 

“I want him to be alive one more time.” 

“Sex with a zombie, no matter how lifelike, is still considered a crime. I can’t help you do that, not legally.” 

She actually blushed under the nice makeup. “I have no intentions of doing that with him ever again, and especially not as a zombie. That’s… that’s just… disgusting!”

“It happens more often than you think, Ms. Zell.” He tried not to judge, but the dead were dead. They didn’t want that kind of pleasure, didn’t know it. It was an earthly thing, and they wouldn’t feel anything anyway, and it would be wrong in all sorts of ways. It’d be rape of a corpse, and no. Just no. 

“I can’t believe that!” she said wide-eyed. “Then will you raise Chase from the dead for me?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Why won’t you just do this? If it’s money, I’ll double your fee!” 

Where had he heard that before? “Why?” 

“I have a lot of money. What I need is my husband back among the living for a few more minutes!” 

There was something in her eyes and in her face that rang all of Harry’s warning bells. Over the years, he’d had his fair share of clients whose lies had created some horrible nights. He’d even had one client who had him raise a husband that she killed, and he had done what all the murdered zombies do. Killed his murderer; until he throttled the life out of her, and yes, Harry could have controlled it by then. But, he pretended that he couldn’t, and let it at her because you know, Just Desserts and all. Harry had been pissed that night. 

“What do you plan to do with him for those minutes, Ms. Zell?” he asked slowly and carefully. 

She crossed her arms over her paper thin chest that she’d been so intent on giving him. She was a petulant brat with her scowl. She wasn’t trying to be pretty anymore, or soft. Her eyes were now more gray than green. Much like a polished gun. Socio, then? No, she was a psycho. She had a Olaf type of look to her. “You know! Who the fuck talked to you?” 

Harry gave her a little shrug, his eyes emptying out in a very Edward waiting without saying a word.

“It was that bastard gardener, wasn’t it? I should have tried to sharpen the axe myself!” 

_ Oh dear. _ Harry kept his look vague as if encouraging her as he pretended to know more than he actually did. An Edward tactic. He loved it. 

“I’ll pay your regular fee, plus a million dollars tax-free so that no one knows but you and me!” 

Harry resisted snorting, and barely managed it. “I already have a lot of money, Ms. Zell.” 

“It’s not about the money; I want revenge!” 

“You can’t take revenge on the true dead, Ms. Zell. They’re dead. It doesn’t get much more vengeful than that.” 

She leaned forward again, hands out almost pleading. “But you can make him alive again for me. He’ll believe he’s alive, right?” 

“I could.” But he won’t. 

“You can do that without a human sacrifice, right?” 

“Most animators can’t do it with one,” said Harry blithely. 

She gave him a look. “Are you that arrogant or that good?” 

“Not arrogance, Ms. Zell. Truth.” 

She looked satisfied. “Then raise him for me. Raise him and let him be alive. He will feel emotions, right?” 

“Yes.” 

“Fear? Can a zombie feel fear?” 

“One that thinks it’s alive and looks alive will be afraid. Most of them are afraid when they realize they’re in a graveyard. Some of them flip out when they see their own stone. It’s actually best if you don’t let them see that. It can make them begin to lose focus on your questions or your vengeance.” 

“But he’ll see me, know me, and when I hurt him, he’ll be afraid of me, right?” 

“Right…” 

“That’s perfect. So, you’ll do it?” 

_ The audacity! _ Harry thought, managing to keep a straight face. “Are you honestly going to use an axe on your deceased husband?” 

She nodded, and her face was very firm and sure of itself. Her eyes glinted and the grey seemed to get even darker, like clouds before a storm. “Oh, yes, I am. I’m going to chop the bastard up while he begs me to stop. I want him to think I’m killing him for real.” 

Harry studied her face and wanted to ask if she was joking, but he knew the answer already. “ _ Olaf called and he was missing a perfectly matched girlfriend” _ , he thought and projected this on purpose straight across the line. 

_ “Say what?”  _ Edward’s mind immediately caught. 

_ “You will only ever hear me say this once in my head about another, but I have a Freak in my office. Olaf like freak. Sorry, I can’t shield at the moment with what this woman is asking me to do.”  _

“You want the last memory you will ever have of your husband to be you chopping him up?” he said plainly. She nodded like he was asking if she enjoyed the weather. “How long were you married?” 

“Almost twenty-five years,” she said, which made Harry put her age at almost fifty maybe a bit less, but she didn’t look it. 

Bloody hell, fucking idiots. “A man you married, lived with, slept with, loved at some point, for twenty-five years, and you want to play axe murderer all over his arse?” 

“More than anything in the world,” she said. 

“What did he do to piss you off this much?” 

“None of your business,” she said and her face said she believed he would accept the answer. Hah. Her arrogance was showing through now. 

“It is, if you want me to raise him. Some crimes, some magics, some problems in life can affect a zombie, make it harder to control. What did he do that was so terrible?” He wasn’t going to do it, but he at least wanted to know why so he could tell his lovers, and have a good laugh.  _ “So glad I like men.”  _

_ “Men can do damage too.”  _

_ “Yeah, but…” _

_ “I get it, Little Raven. Go back to playing with your clients. Me and Peter are going to have some fun.”  _

_ “Bring me something back.”  _

_ “What do you want?”  _

_ “I don’t know. A candybar? Plushie? Something sweet to get the bitterness to go away.”  _

He heard the snort all the way from where he was on the road, and it helped alleviate the ridiculousness of his client, and so he sent a loving thank you as the woman stared at him wildly before answering. 

“He told me he never wanted children. That they would interfere with his business and our social circle, and because I loved him I abided by his rules. Other friends would skip a few pills and come up accidentally pregnant, but I played fair. Chase didn’t want children so we didn’t have them.” Her eyes were distant as if seeing something other than Harry’s office. 

Harry might not be parent of the year, but he wasn’t sure if a child should be in her hands with this axe murdering vendetta she had going on. Fearing what would come out of his mouth, Harry chose to say nothing to what she’d said. 

She focused on him again, and the rage in her eyes brewed into a plume of flames. “Two weeks ago a young man came to my door. He told me his mother had recently died and that he found letters. He showed me letters from my husband to his mother. There were pictures of them on vacations together. He took her to Rome, but wouldn’t take me. He took her to Paris, but not me. He once told me that I was one of the least romantic women he’d ever met; it was one of the reasons he wanted me to be his wife and partner, because he knew that I wouldn’t let sentiment get in the way of getting wealthy and successful, because I wanted it as badly as he did.” 

_ Ulgh. _ “You’ve always been wealthy?” Harry asked, and she was greedy enough to want more and sacrifice her life for it. 

She nodded. “It was my money that he used to start his company, but he made even more. There was a letter to this woman where he literally said that if he hadn’t signed a prenuptial agreement where he’d have to give up controlling interest in his company and have no money, that he would have divorced me and stayed with her and their son.” 

It was kind of sad in a world where money was so important, and it trumped true love. _ No trust and no respect for each other. How did they do it? For twenty-five years? I would give up everything if I could spend one more day with my men and Teddy.  _

_ “You are not them, Baby,”  _ Micah who had been shamelessly eavesdropping.  _ “We are not them.”  _

_ “I love you guys so much. I don’t understand this. Am I an imbecile?”  _

_ “No,”  _ said Edward on the other line. _ “You are heart, Little Raven.”  _

“Ms Zell…” Harry began. 

She shook herself, like a bird settling her feathers, and gave him a hard look. She believed that he was going to do exactly what she wanted, and she was going to get her revenge with that shiny new axe. 

“How soon can we schedule it?” she asked, all business. 

“We can’t,” Harry said. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I won’t do it.” 

“Don’t be silly, of course you will.” 

_ Really? _ “No, Ms. Zell, I won’t.” 

“Two million beyond your fee. Two million and no one knows about it but us!” She seemed so sure of herself. 

“It’s not about the money, Ms. Zell.” 

“You have to do this for me, Mr. Potter-Black. You’re the only one who can raise a zombie that can feel real fear and real pain.” 

“Go find Ms. Blake. I’m sure she can do it for you.” Hah, he doubted it. “Even if I did this, which I will not, I couldn’t guarantee that he’d feel the same pain he would have felt when he was alive. Not to mention I am responsible for it. Everything it does when it comes out, I am responsible.” 

“But he will feel pain, real pain?” She didn’t care about him being responsible. For Merlin’s sake, thank goodness she never had kids. This Chase was probably smart about it, probably feared their deaths in their sleep. 

“Yes.” 

“Perfect,” she said, and that one word was full of so much anticipation. She wasn’t hearing him. 

Harry’s stomach clenched tight in disgust, and so he took a second to calm himself. “Let me test my understanding, Ms. Zell, just so we’re clear. You want me to raise your husband, Chase, from the dead so that he will think he’s alive and be able to feel terror or pain while you chop him up with an axe? Do you realize that an axe won’t kill a zombie, so he’ll keep thinking and being afraid even if you chop him to bits? He’ll be afraid until I lay him down again.” 

“I don’t want you to lay him to rest!” she scowled. “I want his pieces buried as they are, so that he’ll be buried alive and unaware until he rots away.” 

_ “What’s stopping me from killing her right now?”  _

_ “Eyes.”  _ Micah and Edward were shamelessly eavesdropping, and he had no doubt they were aware of everything going on. 

“No.” It was all he could come up with. 

“What?” 

“No, as in no. I won’t do it.” 

“Three million.” 

“No.” 

“How much will it take?” 

“There isn’t enough money in the world that would convince me to do this,” said Harry flatly. 

“I’m sure we can come to some sort of arrangement!” She stood up and slid on his desk with a bat of her eyes, and like magic they turned back to grey-green. 

Harry leaned away from her. “Good Merlin, woman! If you are sane enough to understand what you are asking me to do, then it is maybe the worst thing I’ve ever heard of one human being doing to another. That should frighten you, Ms. Zell. It really should if you knew the kind of crimes I’ve worked.” 

“You do a lot of serial killers and rogue monsters. I did my research on you, Harry Potter-Black.” 

Harry arched a brow. “Good on you, but you are not getting your way about this. Find someone else to dupe, not me. If you’ve done research, you know that no amount of leg or what have you being shown is going to move me in any direction. Even if you were a man,” he added hastily. 

“I don’t care what you think of me as long as you do what I want.” 

Harry snorted as he pushed back from his desk. “Nope.” He stood, and did his very best to give her the Edward stare. 

She finally realized that he was serious, and she looked afraid. Good. “If not money, then what? What do you want, Harry? Name it and if money can buy it, it’s yours. What do you want?” 

“If you’ve looked me up then you know I will never need anyone’s money for the rest of my life and probably centuries on,” said Harry carefully. “I don’t want or need anything.” 

“If not for you, then your boyfriends.” 

So, she did know he was gay and she was still trying to woo him? Really? If Belle Morte couldn’t get to him no way in hell would she get near him. 

“Out,” he ordered. He crossed over to the door, and jerked it open. 

“I’m not taking no for an answer! You’re the only animator who can give me Chase alive enough for him to suffer. I want him to suffer, Harry!” 

Harry’s eyes turned into ice shards right then making her draw back slightly. “I heard you the first time, and I’m not biting. You can get the fuck out of my office before I throw you out,” he said coldly. 

“I heard that some of your vampire kills aren’t exactly on the books, all legal and nice. Everyone knows you’ve murdered people, Harry.” 

Harry’s enchanting smile only made her more nervous. “First of all, it’s Mr. Potter-Black as I do not know you, and I don’t want to know you. Second, you can say all that you want about me. Rumors are all over the place about everyone and everything. I don’t really care what you or anyone else thinks. You can try it.” 

“I’ll take proof to the police about some of your crimes. You’ll lose that badge of yours, if not more.” 

“Yeah, good luck with that lady, but here’s a better one for you. I’ll tell the police what you wanted me to do, because anyone who would really do what you’re describing would do something to a live person,” he said studying her face. “How’s his illegitimate son’s health lately?” Her face flickered with uncertainty, and he saw the sweat begin to form on her forehead. “If anything happens to him I will make sure the police come to your door, and whatever money you have will be the least of your concerns.” 

“You don’t know his name.” 

Harry snorted. “Oh, please as if I couldn’t find that out with a simple search. He’s probably got a Facebook page on the internet somewhere where he has talked about his father being Chase Zell.” 

Her frown intensified. “I’m not crazy, Harry Potter-Black. I’m a woman scorned!” 

“Yeah? He was married to you for twenty-five years. You fucked your own life up chasing money and caring more about that than living your life happily. So don’t come crying to me. At least now your poor husband is laid to rest and away from you.” he sneered. 

She stalked out of his office, and Harry slammed it close with a huff. “Good riddance.” It was not his week it seemed, that was two who had wanted his very alive zombies for disgusting purposes. 

He went back over to his desk, and ripped out the paper, balled it up, and then tossed it into the bin as he sank down, and reached for his coffee that had gone cold. 

A tap at the door followed not ten minutes later, and Bert poked his head in. He was an over-the-hill once handsome man who was akin to a used car salesman. His white blond hair was nicely styled. His eyes were small and blue, and he looked at Harry disapprovingly. “Did you really just cuss out a client?” He looked shocked. Harry was usually courteous. 

“Did you really just send me an axe murderer?” 

Bert stared at him. “I don’t think so… she seemed pleasant.” 

“Oh yeah, real pleasant with that shiny axe she had her gardener sharpen for her,” Harry snorted. “Next time she’s in the building, call the cops.” 

“Before or after I take her money?” he asked. 

Normally, Harry would call him out on ripping someone off, but not this time. “Either or, but don’t send her here again.” 

“Gotcha, axe murderers updated on your no list.” 

“You should add that to everyone’s list, Bert,” he said shaking his head. 

“I’ll get right on that.”

Harry reclined back when he closed the door back, and he closed his eyes for a moment. With a sigh, he looked down at what he had left. He had a DA coming in to talk about raising a heart-attack prisoner who had been a drug dealer from a ring they busted two months ago. He wanted the ring-leaders name, and no one was talking.

That should be fun. 


	5. Chapter Five

He stacked the weeks worth of meals and leftovers in tempered glass containers, and slipped them into a dark green tote. Each one of them had handwritten labels on them. Zane came zipping by for the basement, but not before he stopped to kiss Harry on the cheek and rub himself against his back. “Be good!” Harry called. 

“Hah!” Zane called back. 

“Where is my Baby going off to?” asked Micah when he popped his head into the den to see Micah typing away with a headset on. 

“Going to feed a couple of college kids,” said Harry, dropping a kiss onto the man’s delicious lips. “Be back soon.” 

“Mother duck,” Micah teased. Harry pinched his ear making the man laugh just as the hotline he manned started ringing. “Love you.” 

“Love you more,” said Harry, slipping out, and heading back to the frat house. 

He wasn’t so nervous this time around, but he was going to hex someone if they compared him to a doll again. He pulled in behind a red sporty Camaro, and rang the doorbell as he waited. 

This time it was Cody who answered, and his eyes lit up. “Well, if it isn’t the cute Animator!” He pulled Harry right in just like Zack had done. “Hey everyone, the cute little Animator is back!” Zack cheered from somewhere deep in the house. 

“Nice to see you again, Cody,” said Harry. “Are my boys here?” 

Cody nodded with a smile. “Upstairs! Watcha got there? Smells good!” 

“Food,” said Harry. 

“You better not show that around, it’ll be all gone.” 

“All you had to do is ask,” said Harry with a gentle tap, and he was aware of the zing of energy that passed back and forth. Harry was no werebear, but any shifter worth their salt could feel another shifter out. 

Cody’s eyes dilated. “Right… maybe next time?” 

“Sure.” 

Harry took the stairs, and tapped on the door. 

“Come in!” Travis called out, and Harry pushed open the door to see both men together on the same bed sprawled on their stomachs. Travis was using a calculator and writing equations on a paper, and Noel was typing away on his laptop, and both beamed at him when he came in. 

“Harry!” said Noel with a bounce. 

“Brought food!” Harry held up the tote. 

“And we have a mini-fridge!” said Travis grinning as he raised his eyes. 

Harry saw the mini-fridge, and frowned when he opened it. “Boys, really? Leftover chinese?” 

“It works,” said Noel grinning as he curled around Harry. “Whatcha bring us?” 

“Food for a week.” 

“It’ll be gone a few days,” said Travis, finally rising off the bed. 

“I made sure it was shifter size,” said Harry, and frowned at the size of the refrigerator before tapping his wand on the top causing it to expand inside. 

“Ah man, I love your magic!” said Noel grinning. 

Harry stuck out his tongue as he got on his knees and pulled out the containers. “How are you boys doing? How are the classes?” 

“Challenging. I’m in the top class for Calculus, and it’s kicking my ass,” said Travis. 

“Mine’s not so bad.” 

“Yeah because yours is easy. Just read or find the movie!” Travis said. 

“You didn’t mind Pride and Prejudice.” 

“I fell asleep through both of them.” 

“Darcy and Jane were hot,” Noel pointed out. 

“Agreed, but it wasn’t enough for me. I mean, no one was having any fun back then, can you imagine how boring it would have been?” said Travis. “Even a kiss would have been scandalous.” 

Harry listened to the boys banter back and forth as he stacked the food into the fridge. He even brought them a case of Sprite and bottled water. He stuffed it in before closing it. 

“I’d also say Jane is more adorable than hot, at least the big movie one. Her eyes were so cute,” said Travis grinning. 

“I agree,” said Noel. “Have you seen it Harry?” 

“I might have fallen asleep during it?” Harry confessed innocently. “Is that the one with the guy who looked like my former teacher in the rain?” he asked thinking of Snape. 

“Yup!” Both had met Snape’s portrait and thought he was hilarious. It wasn’t mutual. 

“Yeah, I fell asleep. Requiem chose that one, and I think all but Luna and him fell asleep, even Jean-Claude’s eyes were fluttering more than usual.” Sometimes, Requiem and Luna would stop by for a movie night or to simply be with them. Luna was a common fixture around the house, and wherever she was at, Requiem was destined to follow her. Merlin, he’d never seen that man so happy. Normally, he would spout tragic and sad poems, but since he’s been seeing Luna, he was on the happy side of poems. 

“It’s better than Emily Dickinson, she’s a bit too sour for me,” said Noel. 

“If you need help with Calculus, Hermione’s a good one to go to or Draco. I think Draco took the class you’re taking.” 

“And what are you good at?” 

“Sports?” Harry tried making them laugh. “Despite my size, I’m fast.” 

“I bet you are!” 

Harry whacked him in the chest. “Everything good here?” 

“Yep, it’s so much better than being in the dormitory!” said Travis. 

“Anything you need? You’re starting to wear a hole in your shirt. Are more of these like that?” He asked noticing the polo shirt that Travis was wearing had a tear at the end of it. 

“Mostly my socks,” Travis said. 

“Life of a college student.” Noel grinned. “You don’t have to worry about us.” 

“I always worry. It’s my nature,” he told them. He reached up to check their sizes on the tags of their shirts causing Noel and Travis to laugh as he manhandled them until they got tired of it. Travis grabbed him around the waist and started tickling him. “Gah! No!” He shouted as he started flailing around as he spasmed. 

“Help me, Noel!” 

“Not fair!” Harry squealed when both men descended on him, and he was wrestled to the bed. “ _ Noo! _ ” His breaths came out sharp, and the spasms made him boneless as he lost all control of his limbs. 

“Ack, your boots are killer!” Noel squawked as he narrowly missed his heel. 

Noel dodged the boot once more as they let up on the tickles making Harry moan as the boys flopped on each side of him. “Not nice boys, so not nice!” he heaved, and his face began to heat up when the shifter energy flushed over his skin stirring his lioness from her sulking slumber. Noel and Travis let out simultaneous noises as Noel rocked his body into Harry’s side bringing flares of more heat with him. 

_ ‘Be good,’  _ Harry tried to tell her, but she snuffed at him and took a swipe causing Harry to grimace. 

“Sorry!” Noel pulled away. 

“Not your fault,” said Harry with a smile. 

“Just… your energy…” Noel said breathily. 

“So strong...” said Travis. He couldn’t help but bury his nose into Harry’s neck and take in his scent. Harry shivered at the heat and stroked both of them on the cheek. 

“She’s not happy with me,” Harry confessed. 

“Maybe we can help?” Noel suggested. 

“I better not-” he began, but she swiped at him again causing him to let out a pained moan. When he was distracted by her physical indignance Noel tilted his chin and pressed his soft lips to Harry’s. 

He let the kiss happen, and opened for him as Travis’ teeth grazed along the pulse in his neck making him shiver as his lioness rolled. No, she did not want them, but she wanted something with her flavor. 

Harry took control of the kiss, his tongue flicking and massaging Noel’s making him sigh as he rolled on top of Harry. All of him reacting, the energy from his lion flowing out freely. Travis bit down harder making Harry’s hips come up with a gasp. 

Noel pulled away and Travis took his place. Noel licked his neck, and Harry almost purred beneath their inexperienced touches if only because of the lioness. But, Harry had to be the adult. He gingerly pulled back before the sensation could sweep him under, and both boys moaned at him. He could feel their thin muscles against him, their cocks swollen. 

“You can release the ardeur on us,” said Noel. 

“We can take your lion,” insisted Travis. 

“Not here, boys, and I can’t do that. I won’t tie you to me. You’re both way too precious.” He stroked their cheeks. 

“But…” 

Harry saw their desires, brimming in their eyes, and as he managed to sit up with Noel half on top of him, he kissed each of them. “But, I did sort of start it with her. I might as well.” He tugged Noel by the shirt and kissed, and then rolled him onto the bed. 

Noel happily obliged, and Travis scooted closer to Noel. He could taste their heartbeats in his mouth, the anticipation, excitement, and hunger that brimmed out. Both were untasted, and while Harry wouldn’t have sex with them, he supposed tasting them wouldn’t hurt. It would be unfair if they couldn’t release. 

He worked Noel’s cock out of his shorts. It was uncut and normally sized with a tanned ring, and he ran his tongue across it making Noel gasp and bring his hips up. Harry sucked all the way down as the precum oozed out. 

“Ohhh!” Noel’s fingers buried into his hair as he tasted every inch. Harry sucked down to his balls, and then came up hard before going back down without missing a breath. It didn’t take long for Noel to lose himself as Harry worked him until he burst white hot into his mouth. His lioness took in the scent and taste, swallowing it down his throat as he forced Noel to come a second time before he could control it. 

“Ahh!” 

Harry kissed the head of his cock and let go before he turned to Travis who was already pulling his own shorts down. He was bigger, and cut, but not by much. Harry gave him the very same treatment aware of Noel shaking on the bed and watching him with wide-eyes. 

Harry worked Travis into the same shaking mess as Noel, and managed to get two quick orgasms out of him as he deepthroated him. Travis held him there as he thrust his hip up into Harry’s mouth. 

“Fuck, I’ve never had a blowjob that awesome before!” Noel heaved out as Travis moaned as Harry let go of him finally. Both of them were drained and boneless. 

“Definitely better than Susan.” Travis stated breathlessly. Susan was Travis’ fuck buddy from what Harry understood. They weren’t dating, but had an agreement around doing, what Caleb liked to call, booty calls.

“You better get perfect scores on your classes,” Harry chastised, causing them to laugh roughly. He was a good boy, and cleaned both of them up and tucked them away. 

“I can’t move,” Travis slurred. 

And while Harry had few desires about those younger and less experienced than him, his lioness wasn’t trying to eat him any longer. Though she was annoyed that they weren’t stronger in Alpha nature.  _ Such a finicky feline! _ Harry thought as he licked his lips and settled between them as they cuddled right up to him. Harry ignored his own denial as a flash of chestnut eyes and brown hair fluttered into his mind. 

Nope!

oOo

Her name was Megan, and the first time they met the woman had tried to maul him because of the overflowing powerful attraction that her new husband felt for him. She was five foot three, and a bit on the overly slim side. She always wore the largest hoop earrings that Harry had ever seen. Mostly they were silver if only to prove a point. She wore clothes that showed a lot of stomach, leg, and thigh. Her hair was often done with so much hairspray that Harry wondered how Haven could stand the smell because even he could smell it. At least Jean-Claude and Draco’s products were mostly scentless, and if it had a scent it was pleasant and not cloying. Maybe that was perfume. 

Haven had landed her on her ass when she came at Harry, and forced her to submit and then apologize. Harry had not approved of this one bit. Not the whole Haven getting a wife because the more he was distracted by outside things, the more he left Harry alone. But the way he treated her. To him, she was an object. 

But, she was a rather harsh object, and hard to have sympathy when she was always growling in his presence. Harry did his best to keep his distance until she closed that distance, and requested a lunch meeting with him. 

Now here he was sitting across a small round table at an outdoor cafe with a half eaten turkey sandwich, and an overpriced coffee that Harry could have made one hundred percent better. Her nails had been done up so that they looked like sharp squared claws, long, and sparkled a gaudy pink. She was not the stealthly kind and Harry knew her to be strong. She was far stronger of a werelion than Amber had ever been, and her tiny petite size made no difference when she could shift her hands into five long switchblades at will. As if she needed them with those fake claws. 

The only reason that Harry agreed to meet with her because if he chose her then maybe Haven would stay away from him. 

She certainly wasn’t nearly as demure as Amber. She had that smirk on her could-be-pretty-face but all the makeup ruined it, that told Harry that she was not only dangerous, but she’d use it. 

“Isn’t this place great?” 

“It’s fine,” said Harry lifting off the bread and taking the tomato out to eat because the bread was terrible. “What can I do for you, Megan?” She’d been talking for a good fifteen minutes about nothing, and then treating the employees of this place like they were beneath her. Harry hated it when people did this, and when she turned her back he had added an extra twenty to the girl’s tip jar on the counter in apology. 

“It’s my job to make my Rex as happy and comfortable as he can be,” she began by saying, “even if that means having to share him. He’s my Rex, and I adore him.” 

“Uh huh, well you’re not sharing him with me,” said Harry. “I’m not seeing Haven.” 

Megan’s face never changed. “Yeah, about that. You threw him out.” 

“Yes I did,” said Harry. 

“He’s hurt.” 

Harry shrugged. “Nothing I can do about it.” 

“Yes! Yes you can. I don’t like you. I don’t want you around him, but he wants you. I accept that. I’m the Regina, but he looks at you. He thinks about you. You’re all he fucking talks about.” 

“If you are here to try and move me, that’s not happening, Megan.” 

“I thought when you threw him out that this was a good thing. Finally, he would see that it was a lost cause and he would move on. But, no. That’s not what happened, and then he finds out that you’re seeing our submissives. He’s not happy with that,” she spat. 

“I’m not seeing them. I help out every now and then, make sure they’re fed-” 

“Don’t give me that. I know what you’ve been doing with them!” Megan scowled. “You have to seek permission from the Rex to play with his submissives.” 

“He knows they’re off limits. I made that agreement with him way before he became Rex, and way before you ever showed up,” said Harry. “It’s written in the treaty if you’d like a copy. I made it clear, and no I am not inviting him back into my house.” 

“Then you need to revoke Travis and Noel.” 

“I won’t do that, they’ve done nothing to earn the boot.” 

“So what if Haven snapped at your kid? Kids are brats every now and then!” Megan scowled. 

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t go there, Megan. My son is not up for discussion, and neither is my stance on Haven staying away from him and mine.” 

“But he’s making me miserable!” Megan declared. 

“And I’m supposed to be moved by that?” Harry tilted his head. “Last I remember you tried to rip out my throat. So why should I have sympathy for you? I am so not fucking Haven, and I never will.” 

“I know he’d choose you over me and I hate doing this. I hate that I have to share him with you. I can handle the bimbos, he can careless about them. He fucks and walks away, and that keeps me from having to put up with his bad sides. But I don’t have a choice when he goes off the deep end and obsesses over you. What the fuck did you do to him?” 

“Nothing. It was one time and never again. I’m sorry this puts you in a tough spot, but I can’t help you. I will not let Haven back into my home. He will never be number one in my life. So why would I emotionally manipulate him by stringing him along when there’s no way he will ever be at the top? That is wrong. He would never be happy with me in his life because I can’t reciprocate.” 

“I’m not asking you to! But you fuck everything else, why not fuck him a time or two? Or is he not good enough?” she sneered at him. “You know he brings in good ass money right?” 

“You’re way off the mark, lady,” said Harry. 

“If you fucked him every now and then he wouldn’t be so impossible to deal with!” 

“Not my problem. He’s not my husband. He’s yours. I’m not a mistress or a male mistress or what-have you. Now, I have to go. Gotta meet my fiancees. Good talking to you.” 

He was gone before she could call him back.  _ Geez, what was wrong with people? _ Harry thought, crossing over to the parking lot, and slipping into the BMW. 

He flinched when he looked over to see the very husband that Megan had been talking about. He’d be cursing himself later for not noticing. But this werelion was a master at hiding his energy. Edward would kill him if he found out. Haven, or who Harry sometimes called Cookie, was a tall, slim muscled man with a handsome angular face. His hair was varying shades of blue that matched his sky blue eyes. He was lovely to look at and his lioness was on alert. Always watchful, that girl. Haven often wore tank tops even in the winter and those swishly like sports pants that sat on his hips. Like his hair, they were blue with an outline of white. 

“Haven?” 

“What did she want?” Haven asked, his eyes tracing Harry over. 

“You didn’t hear her?” 

“Would I be asking?” 

“She wanted me to give you a chance.” 

“Really? She hates you.” 

“But she loves you,” Harry fired back. “She loves you more than she hates me.” 

“She loves my money,” Haven sneered. “She’s a necessary item.” 

“She’s your wife,” Harry clarified. “Please don’t make me feel bad for someone I don’t much like.” 

“Then why defend her?” 

“Cause you won’t?” 

Haven growled and slouched in his seat. “Why? What’s wrong with me?” Harry wavered. “I’m sorry I snapped at your kid! I was in a bad mood that day.” 

“You’re always in a bad mood, Haven. Yes, that was kind of the last straw for me. But, Haven, I’m not good for you.” 

“How do you know that when you won’t give me a chance?” 

“We’re not compatible.” 

“You don’t know that! If it’s her that’s the problem I’ll throw her away.” 

“No. She is not the problem. It’s not fair to you. I can’t be what you want or need. I can’t put you number one. I can’t choose you over them.” 

“You never even tried,” said Haven, and Harry winced when he saw a real flash of pain that was there one second and gone the next. “I asked you in the hospital that night if there was something you wanted me to change. I’d have done it. For you.” 

“You have no reason to change for anyone. Not especially for me. I’m not trying to string you along and make you miserable. I want you to be happy, and with me that’s not possible.” 

“You won’t come near me, but you go near the subs? I don’t like it,” said Haven, his nostrils flaring. 

“I make sure they eat, Haven. It’s my nature. I can’t be a Regina, and I don’t have the attention span for anyone else in my life.” 

“Yet you bring home two weretigers,” Haven spat. “I hear your Leopard King is quite happy with that choice, fucks one of them doesn’t he? Is that what it is? They don’t approve of me?” 

“That’s not it. Can you share me, Haven?” 

“I said I could.” 

“But you can’t. Every time someone is around me you flip. Even if it’s not sexual. I’ve never given you a single reason to belive that I like women, and yet you yelled at Violet? One of my Pard.” Haven looked away when he said this. “Quiet are you? You don’t play well with anyone. What am I supposed to do with that?” 

“Can you let me try? Again?” Haven asked, and his eyes turned pleading. 

“For what? To hurt you more with something I can’t do? You see red whenever someone comes near me or even smiles in my direction. I thought I was doing right by you and being responsible by taking myself out of the situation. Let you be on with your life, build something with Megan. It’s why you married her.” 

“She’s a means to an end.” 

“What’s that end, Haven? You can’t escape the fact that you made her your wife,” said Harry softly. “I may not have much like for her, but no one should be treated like they’re second class in a relationship. If I were to give you a chance, you’d be second class. It’s not right by you. I can’t do that to you and so I’m not going to.” 

Haven looked away from Harry again and stared out the window. “I hate this. I hate loving you.” 

“I’m sorry,” said Harry, and he truly meant it. 

“I’ve never… I want to blame you for rolling me and fucking with my mind. But you didn’t, did you?” 

“Not that I know of. I may have messed with Augustine, but I’m sure I didn’t mess with you.” 

“Maybe he did it, trying to forge his ties.” Haven ran a hand through his hair. 

“You like to cast blame on everyone else don’t you?” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“I wonder,” said Harry. He thought for a moment. “Say for the record I was agreeable. We became something, and I did place you at the top. Over my fiances and everyone else. If I did that, I’d be in Megan’s shoes. You’d treat me like her.” 

“You’d be mine,” he said viscerally. 

“And you’d treat me like an object, a status symbol of your power. You’d never allow anyone I care about around me, and I don’t trust you with Teddy.” 

“He’s a fucking wolf!” Haven sneered in disgust. “He smells like a wolf, and he’s a nosy little brat! He has no business asking questions. Kids should stay silent. They’re there to be looked at and nothing else!” 

It was like a switch. For one moment, Harry actually had pity for the man, but that all changed. Harry’s blood boiled. “Get out. My son is not an object to stand in a corner for aesthetics.” He said it with no emotion in his voice, and when Haven looked at him, the Rex saw a deadness that mirrored Edward. 

“He’s not even your kid,” Haven bit back. “He’s nothing to you. Godfather? That’s nothing. Just a name.” 

“I’m warning you. One last warning. Get out or all you’re going to see is a good-night glance of green. Out!” It came out as in a lioness snarl, and his beast reached out through his metaphysical world and took one hell of a slice at Haven making him grunt as a hand slammed to his chest. His white shirt began to bleed. “Get out… get out…GET OUT!” Harry’s car door opened with his magic. His lioness was creeping way too close to the edge, ready to spill out, and over. His magic reacted first, throwing Haven from the seat into the parking lot, and then it slammed closed as the man rolled across the pavement. Harry started the car, and then he squealed out of the parking lot. He didn’t bother looking back. 

Oh, his lioness was so pissed off. He could feel her roaring inside, the want to shred something to pieces. He was so angry that his hands were shaking on the wheel. It wasn’t easy to get Harry this angry or this worked up, but Haven had pushed every button inside of him before smashing through it completely. 

And to think, Harry had been feeling guilty about Haven. He’d been feeling bad about what to do with someone who was so infatuated with him. He had begun to think that it’d been something he’d done, but now he knew that wasn’t true. If he’d rolled Haven, he’d be a kitten. Completely compliant to everything in Harry’s life. He knew how that worked. 

But nope. Haven was just a sorry piece of work who had an obsession. It wasn’t love. It was obsession. Bloody Baron and Helena Ravenclaw obsession. Yeah, that sounded about right. 

oOo

When Harry entered his house he was still bubbling inside. Figuring time with his men or Teddy could help calm him down he went to the den where Micah should be working on Coalition business. Sure enough, his king was at the desk looking over reports, Harry could almost see his leopard perk his head up as Harry drew near. God, he looked so good going through his documents. Harry paused in the doorway to watch him. Teddy was fast asleep in the weak afternoon sun curled up on his side and looking so peaceful. 

“Do I have something on my nose, Baby?” Micah smiled, flicking his chartreuse eyes up at Harry who swayed through. 

“You calmed me down. Just seeing you calmed me,” said Harry as Micah settled back and held out his hand. 

“Megan?” asked Micah with a frown. “What did she want?” 

“Her and Haven.” 

Micah stood so suddenly that Harry would have gotten whiplash if his leopard king had been taller. “Did they hurt you? Threaten you? I’ll yank them out of the Coalition…” Harry placed a hand to those lovely pouty lips. He could feel the man’s leopard energy swirling around him, and then he appeared settling down beside Harry’s leopard in the lovely meadow that he’d constructed. “Baby…” 

“Thank you.” He let go and moved in for a kiss. 

Micah hummed and slid his fingers behind Harry’s head and up through his wild hair and brought him closer until their bodies touched. Their leopards purred in delight at the close proximity. Always purring, always happy. “God, you make me love you more every day, that shouldn’t be possible.” 

“I needed to hear that. Needed to hear you,” he paused fractionally. “I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry for what, Baby?” 

“I know you don’t like it that I have to have mates and men because of the ardeur.” 

Micah frowned. “No, Baby, that ain’t it. Well, I do wish people would ask my permission. At least the incoming weres you know? The ones that aren’t family.” 

“You want to give permission? You got it. If I knew I wouldn’t kill you because I loved you too much...” 

Micah chuckled. “Not a bad way to go. I made a mistake with Marcus. I know I’ve hurt you from it.” 

“You had every right. He was never core. He could not accept that. I tried to love him in his own separate right. I tried to make him feel special, but that failed.” 

“No. I think you made him feel too special, and he couldn’t handle it. Raina was a female Chimera. It was all he knew, and then you pop in. Come on, let’s go sit. I’m mostly done.” 

“You sure? I’m not interrupting?” 

“No. Domino was in here earlier playing with Teddy. It’s nice having more than paperwork to stare at through the day.” 

“Awe, cute! I wish I had seen it. He fits so well with us,” said Harry as they both sat down on the couch. Micah carefully adjusted Teddy so that they didn’t sit on him. 

“Come here, lay against me.” 

“Yes, Nimir-Raj! But first, boots.” He brought his leg up and Micah chuckled as he began to untie them with deft fingers. 

“Spoiled, Baby.” 

“Where’s Edward?” 

“Out with Peter and Rafael.” 

“I’m glad. I hope we can work with Peter. Death knows if we can’t, no one in this world is going to be able to help him.” 

Micah laughed. “That’s true.” Harry switched feet, and soon he was curling up against his beautiful leopard man. “Tell me what happened so I can apologize.” 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Please tell me? You tell Edward everything.” 

“I’m sorry if I leave you out, I don’t mean to. You know he was my teacher first, Micah? I’m not choosing him-” 

“Yes, I know that. You were his best student,” Micah laughed. “He’s also the strongest, even more so than Jean-Claude.” 

“You are all so strong. It’s you guys that make me strong. I’d be nothing without you,” said Harry. “I know I bring a lot of trouble.” 

“No, trouble is brought to you. You have nothing to do with it except for using that heart of yours. You love so much that it overflows. You make us better men, better creatures.” 

“Edward was the first person to show me that it was okay to make a decision of my own. First one to kind of boot me in the arse when I got too much. He was a hard teacher, but everything he taught me has been so valuable for me and my self-confidence that was brittle thin. You each give me something that I’ve always lacked. You give me a balance so I never tip over the edge. Edward gives me a brain, and Jean-Claude is my passion.” 

“Yes, I can see that.” 

Harry closed his eyes for a time. He enjoyed the feel of the fingers playing in his hair and down his neck. He raised his head and kissed Micah. “Megan thinks because I fuck everyone that I should fuck Haven and twist his feelings even worse just to make her sorry arse happy.” 

“And Haven?” 

“He came later. He followed her, and I admit I jumped when I wasn’t aware that he was already in my car.” 

“I don’t like that,” said Micah frowning. 

“You know how good he is at hiding it, and we have tinted windows. I was annoyed, and you know what? I was annoyed on Haven’s behalf because while I don’t like him I don’t want to string him along. I can’t do that to a person. Even if I hate them. I always make clear as much as I can. But then he had to open his mouth, and I started feeling for Megan. He treats her like an object, and it’s like you’re not setting a good example. If, by some far fetched notion I even accepted, he’d be treating me like that, and then there’s Teddy. He called Teddy a wolf and insisted he was not my son, and then of all things called him an object.” 

Micah paused in his ministrations, his fingers tightened around Harry’s jaw, and Harry saw the fury brewing in his eyes. “I am… so sorry I brought his sorry ass back to St. Louis.” 

“No consequence. I threw him out. My lioness was so pissed off, she took a metaphysical swipe at him. She might not be able to come out, but she knows how to attack and make it stick. I threw him out onto the pavement, and now here I am.”

“Here you are,” Micah repeated. “Right where you belong.” He pulled Harry closer and nipped at his ear. Harry’s eyes fell shut as he closed the distance. His palms sliding beneath the man’s t-shirt and enjoying the warmth his perfect chest provided. 

“I love being where I belong.” Harry dived down and kissed Micah’s collarbone. He enjoyed the moan and the goosebumps that formed as Harry ran his tongue hungrily across him and up to his ear to suck. 

As their bodies warmed and their leopards continued to purr and nuzzle each other there was a hesitant tap on the door. 

Harry drew back with a foggy expression, and smiled when he saw Domino peaking in. “Sorry, am I interrupting?” he asked, his bright orange eyes brimming with nerves and sheepishness. 

“Yes, but it’s okay,” said Micah, grinning. 

“You can join if you like,” said Harry, matching Micah’s grin. 

Domino ducked his head and shuffled into the room. “He’s still asleep?” 

“He’s worn out, they had a relay race today at school on top of you playing earlier,” said Micah, reaching over to touch Teddy’s chest. He withdrew and shuffled over with Harry still on his lap. “Sit.” 

Domino sat down, and looked contemplative for a moment. 

“Something on your mind?” Harry asked, reaching out for Domino who instantly put his hand into Harry’s. It was warm, and that thread of tiger seeped out making Domino flicker as he looked at the smiling Micah and back at Harry. 

“I wish to seek permission from you both.” 

“For what?” Micah asked. 

“Our sex was mind blowing the other night. I want to do it again.” 

Micah and Harry looked at each other and then they chuckled in tune. “And why can’t you?” asked Micah. 

“Well, I mean, I don’t want to interfere. You are my Little Queen’s Nimir-Raj. I really loved fucking you both. It was awesome.” 

“Well, Domino, it just so happens I found it pretty hot myself,” said Micah as Harry pulled on Domino’s hand drawing him closer to them. 

“It’s you both I want. My former Chang, I was never allowed to have lovers unless she approved of them.” 

“You’re allowed to have lovers, Domino,” said Harry. “I’m not her. I must admit, I was truly appalled by the way she worked politics, and with weres nonetheless. It’s true, I’m rather possessive of my men, more than I should be considering my own situation but family is different. You’re apart of us. You’re allowed to love Micah or anyone else. You don’t even have to love me or want me to want one of them. They are free to love you too. They don’t have to seek my permission. You can’t give permission for love. I’ve learned that.” 

Micah chuckled and squeezed him. “As if we’re any different, Baby.” He pulled Harry close and squeezed him tight. 

“But, you’re family, and that means something,” said Harry shocking Domino. “It makes me happy that you work so well with everyone in the house. Crispin did not make a very good first impression with me. He has since improved.” 

“Probably because he has that wild spirit that you drew out of him,” said Domino. “All I’ve known was the White Clan. I come here, and everyone is so relaxed.” 

“That’s what a family should be. At least I think so,” said Harry. 

“We’ll talk to Edward and Jean-Claude, but I’m sure they’re not going to mind. Edward is always open, and Jean-Claude might want to nibble you...”

“Tell him to nibble away,” said Domino, flushing in the cheeks. 

Harry threw his head back and laughed. “Yeah, he’s a sight, but he’d never nibble without asking. Always know that you have a choice. Jean-Claude doesn’t want to be that kind of ruler. It’s not weak to ask. It’s not weak to say no.” 

“I’ve never had anyone ask me anything,” said Domino. “All of them have just taken.” He hugged him on himself, and Harry moved from Micah’s side, and wound his arms around Domino. 

He kissed the man intensely as Micah smiled. “We’re not them,” he said. “Besides, you’re amazing Domino. More than sex. Sex is simply a bonus in the end.” Domino cocked his head with a smile. “I know you gave my Baby one hell of a lapdance. I know you rush his blood. I know he loves you because that’s in his nature.” 

“I did,” said Domino proudly.

“Yup,” said Harry. “You’re my animal to call, but you’re also a person. You’re a human beneath that beautiful lovely fur, Domino.” He nuzzled the man who gripped him tight. “If I could marry everyone, I sure would. But that’s not viable. However, I can always love you and so can Micah.” 

“And vice versa, don’t forget that,” said Micah poking Harry in the nose.

“Keep reminding me,” said Harry. 

“I will.” 

“I want to explore with everyone willing,” Domino admitted running his hands along Harry chest and down his sides. “Explore others, and try and learn what I like and don’t. So far I’ve come to learn I like you, Harry, so much. You’ve given me so much. So many options that I didn’t have before. And you Micah. You never look at me like I’m a half breed or something to be tolerated.”

“You mean something to Harry, naturally you will come to mean something to me too. Besides, we’re a good start,” said Micah. 

“I’m willing to take what you give me.” 

“You can’t be just okay with that,” said Micah. 

“Yes, I’m fine with that because I don’t even know what I want much. I’m still figuring it out. I just know I like being around you both. I know Alpha’s can’t be together for too long without causing issues, but I’d like to try and date you.”

“Me?” Micah smiled. “You want to date me?” 

“Yes?” Domino flushed, and Harry nuzzled him. “Or at least try. Explore. Something. I don’t know. Is that wrong?” 

“No, it’s not wrong Domino. We could definitely give it a go.” 

“So long as Harry is in between us of course,” said Domino and Micah chuckled. 

“Probably safest idea.” 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked. 

Micah continued to laugh as Domino shared a smile while squeezing Harry. 

“Huh?” 

Micah smiled. “While sex with Alpha to Alpha is mind-blowing, and relationships can be great, make no mistake on that there comes a point where the beast will start fighting if there isn’t someone in between them to take off the edge. It’s why polyamory is so present in the first place. Alpha’s are naturally attracted to each other. But we have to have mediators. No matter how much I come to love him or he loves me, there will come a point where the beasts will get agitated because they’re beasts. They don’t see various shades of gray. It is their nature to test the dominance of every alpha crossing their paths, and even lovers are no different. Females on females are the same. It’s probably why Amber and Megan have both butted heads with you. You register as female so their beasts come out in a bid for dominance.” 

“For instance, we probably can’t be alone together, and I’d never ask that of either of you,” said Domino. “Micah and I might hurt each other by accident. Even if I were to fall for him or whatever.” 

“It’s always why when we go out we have Teddy or someone else nearby.” 

“I don’t get that.” 

“That’s because my dear Nimir-Ra you defy a lot of rules. You’re not technically submissive. Your creatures are female, but you are male. But you provide a very good balance between the overflow of beast energy.” 

“Is that why you and Marcus didn’t work?” Harry asked. 

Micah sighed solemnly. “Maybe partly, but I think there was a whole lot more going on beneath the surface. It’s more than sex.” 

“But I’d like to make a go of a relationship. Be important to someone.” 

“Good thing I feel the same,” said Micah smiling. 

“You got it. You don’t have to ask my permission,” said Harry. “If it's what you and the others want, more power to you. Please, don’t look at me. I’d be a bloody hypocrite!” 

“That isn’t true,” said Micah. 

“It would be. But I’ve come to think very deeply about things after Marcus. How I was only half-hearted. No one deserves to be loved half-heartedly. I held back because I thought that was what I was supposed to do. I was wrong and I lost him. I hurt him. I won’t do that again. I have learned that if someone in our lives can’t take me loving everyone the same, then it won’t work. It’s who I am.” 

“And I love who you are,” said Micah. “I care about everyone in this household, whether they stay here or just stop by frequently, even you Domino. I can come to love everyone. I’ve come to realize what all this means. It’s taken me a long time you know? Chimera was not the giving kind. If I had someone special, he’d seek to rip it away from me or destroy it or take it for himself,” said Micah. “I know some of my issues leaked onto Marcus. I’ve never met anyone like Harry and I clung to him. I then got upset when I thought Marcus was trying to steal you. That wasn’t it. If I could call and talk to him again, I’d apologize and explain what happened. But then maybe he feels the same because of the way Raina did him. Maybe people who are too alike just can’t be together?” 

“He had his own issues I know that. He isn’t perfect either. He was a classic narcissist with a bit of hunger for power,” said Harry. “But I still loved him. I just didn’t do enough. I want to fix that.” He leaned forward and kissed Domino. “I’m done being half-hearted.” 

Domino’s eyes sparked. “You mean that?” 

“I do. We are a polyamorous group. All of us have needs and requirements that are tailored to each other. I know that now. What Micah needs from me is different than what Edward needs from me. And they are free to find love of someone else. I so do not have to be involved in it. If you fall in love with someone, wonderful. I might be sad about a woman, but there you go. That’s my own issue I need to work through.” 

“I’m not sure I can do that so easily,” said Micah smiling. “I don’t have that emotional capacity like you. But I sure do have enough to give back. I love how free we are. I’ve learned that watching you love our leopards is intoxicating. I can’t believe I ran away from that. Ever since I met you, women haven’t come to my mind, Baby.” 

“I’ve forgiven you long ago, Nimir-Raj.” Harry slid back over to sit with Micah. 

“Yes, you have. That heart knows nothing else but forgiveness. But it will forever be a reminder of what I almost lost. Not doing it again.” He clung to Harry tight. “So, Domino. You want to try with us?” 

“Hell yeah.” 

“I think we can come to an accord,” said Harry, curving his mouth along Micah’s jaw, and pulling Domino right up into them causing the heat from the two weres to sandwich him. 

“Baby loves a sandwich,” Micah said. 

“I like him as the filling,” Domino purred, burying his nose into Harry’s neck. 

“Hn!” 

“You can manhandle him, he loves that. Sometimes, control is not all it’s cracked up to be,” said Micah. “So we steal it from him.” 

“Arse.” Harry yelped when Micah smacked him on the ass. 

Domino grinned. “Perfect,” and after biting Harry’s neck he leaned in and kissed Micah sultrily. With Harry pressed between them it was one hell of a delicious alpha feline treat. Both of his creatures leaped, but it was the leopard and leopard that wanted to roll into each other. 

It wasn’t until later that night that he and all his men were able to be alone together to talk. Having the house almost completely to themselves, Micah and Harry brought up Domino to the others. 

“He was so cute the way he was sheepish,” said Harry. 

“I’m surprised he’d want me.” 

“I think he wants it all,” said Harry. “I think he wants someone to love him.” 

“I think there’s plenty of that here.” said Micah. 

Harry had his head in Jean-Claude’s lap, and the vampire enjoyed running his fingers through his hair and down his neck. It was nice. Edward was lounging and cleaning one of the guns that Peter had taken out for shooting. It’d gotten jammed up, and almost took the kid’s foot off. 

Micah was examining the pieces to help see what was gumming it up only to find silver hairs in it. “Uh oh.” He looked over at the silver fox on the couch who raised her head as if she knew she was being thought about. 

“I knew it. Since this is Peter’s gun, I’m going to have words with him about gun care,” Edward grunted with a glare. “I’m not particularly interested in the tiger myself, but I like to watch. You both have fun with him. It means more protection, and I can’t deny that.” 

“I think he’s scrumptious.” 

“You can have a bite if you like.” 

“That would be up to him,” siad Jean-Claude with a smile. “But a nibble would not be a bad idea in compensation, mon Chaton and mon Amour. I do not share without a fee.” He chuckled at this. “Mon Amour’s heart is too big to be put on one person alone. That I have come to understand.” 

Micah and Harry laughed at this, and Edward smirked. “The way it should be Toy. Take all advantages.” 

“Oui.” 

“What about you, Edward? You are fond of Gregory.” Micah smirked. 

“Fond? That is about as far as it would ever go, Alpha. I do not have that kind of depth,” said Edward dryly as he took tweezers to the hairs that were lodged in his gun. “Don’t pretend that I am not a sociopath.” 

“We would never do that, mon Tueur d’Ombre.” 

“But you are fond of him,” Micah pointed out. 

Edward thought about the remark. “Only because Little Raven wishes it.” 

“He needs someone firm to tell him no. You do it better,” said Harry rolling into Edward who smirked and stroked his head. “Besides, he is absolutely gorgeous and in the heat of the moment when everyone’s blood is rushing, my god it’s amazing to watch you guys work a room.” 

Micah grinned. Jean-Claude chuckled richly and rolled his tongue across Harry’s ear making him shiver. “I do have a thing for mon Amour’s finger food sandwiches after all.” 

“He’s loyal and pretty. He’s also a bit on the needy side, and Little Raven likes him and the twin the most.” 

“But not as pretty as mon Amour,” said Jean-Claude. 

“I didn’t say beautiful, I said pretty.” 

“He’s perfect,” said Micah watching Harry. 

“I’m laying here, please talk about me when I’m not here,” to hear Edward call him beautiful was bizarre, and strangely comforting. But it made his cheeks red. 

Micah laughed. “Oh look there’s the blush he’s been missing.”

Jean-Claude leaned down and kissed his cheek. “I do believe mon Amour has grown leaps and bounds since we all began.” 

Harry quirked his brow. “And you’ve all just become more insufferable. I must confess that if I could, I’d be happy going the rest of my life with no one but you three.” 

“Agreed.” 

“But that heart that I have a hard time understanding doesn’t see it that way. It’s simply who you are Little Raven. You love all. You know how to do it. It should never be squandered. Even someone like me knows this,” said Edward. “Besides, fun for everyone is a good motto.”

“Yes, it is. So long as it’s with the family, boy that sounded wrong…” Harry said causing Micah to double over into laughter. 

“What do you think, Jean-Claude? You’re the most erotic of us all. You gave the ardeur to Harry.” 

“Sometimes I admit to regretting it. I do not like it stealing mon Amour’s will. I have learned over the years to control it,” said Jean-Claude stroking down Harry’s face. “I’ve had six hundred years, Micah. I do not mind being as monogamous as I can. Even if I get to bend those kinds of rules. Jason is a treat and my pomme, but I do not want to be touched by others if I am honest. At least not without all of us involved or without my direct say so. I am content with what I have right now. It is true I do need to feed quite often, but I have never had a choice up until us. Mon Amour brought me a choice. I am the opposite of mon Amour. He had none, and I had a bunch. But none of them wished for me for no other reason than for the lust I carry. It was not natural in the slightest. Nothing organic, and after a while it becomes…” 

“Artificial?” Edward supplied. 

“Oui. I have chosen my lovers. Real ones, not only lust. I do not want to go back. I will take none to my bed unless it is with all of us, and we are simply having fun.” 

Edward finished putting the last piece together and snapped it shut. He looked over at the fox. “No more laying on guns.” 

She just opened her eyes and looked at him before tucking back into her tail. 

Harry snorted. “It might not even be that she laid on them, but her fur flying in the air. Yesterday I had to dust Teddy off and then add a repellent because Snow and Cone had covered him.” 

“Great, I knew you would be trouble.” 

“Yip?” 

“But she is lovely, is she not?” said Jean-Claude. 

“I suppose. Speaking of creatures, I’ve been thinking that if Peter is about to go down this road that maybe he should see to the vaccine.” 

“But I thought that was a gamble?” Jean-Claude broached. “I mean, if he gets the vaccine and it’s two of the same strains by mistake then the garcon will be a lycanthrope.” 

“Not if we control it ourselves.” 

“First you might want to test to see if he’s already immune or not,” Harry suggested. 

“He doesn’t have the power of the Tetrumvirate, Little Raven.” 

“True, but he’s in a house full of magic that has seeped into the walls, and I wouldn’t be surprised if the shapeshifter energy has done the same. Along with the ardeur.” 

“I have never heard of it clinging like that,” said Jean-Claude. 

“Real magic does funny things at times,” Harry explained. “But, I agree that he should look into it. Especially as the BDSM scene is mostly made up of lycanthropes. Biting and scratching is going to happen. What has he said on the subject?” 

“He’s still cagey about it,” said Edward. “He confessed that he tried making out with a girl last week, and it didn’t go so well.” 

“What do you mean?” asked Micah. 

“He almost attacked her. He got real angry when she tried to touch him.” 

“Is it because she did not have permission or is it because of what happened to him?” 

“He’s not sure, but he said when Nathaniel touched him he didn’t mind. He was relaxed about it. Did he really give Peter a handjob?” He looked at Harry and Micah who grinned. 

“Oh yeah, I saw it,” said Harry with a snicker. “I think Peter might have passed out if he’d seen what Nathaniel did after he came. Honestly, if Peter was trained right he would be an excellent dom for Nathaniel. Both would like it rough and Peter really seems to like him. He’s actually gentle with Nathaniel and he doesn’t even realize it.” 

“How so?” 

“Nathaniel’s braid flopped onto his lap, and he didn’t realize that he was unwinding it and touching it. I thought it was cute,” said Harry. 

“Oui, that sounds enchanting, and Nathaniel could most definitely use a more consistent dom.” 

“It’s an idea, but first we definitely need to talk about the vaccine.” 

“I agree, no kid should go through that if they’re not born or don’t want it,” said Micah. 

“Strange,” said Harry thoughtfully. 

“What is?” 

“Peter asked me to touch him.” 

Edward and Micah shifted and looked at him. “He asked you to touch him?” Edward queried in surprise. 

“Yeah, at the supermarket. When he talked to me that first morning, all I really knew to do was give him a couple of pats and touches like I do my leopards. It seems he might have liked it.” 

“Interesting,” said Micah. “Sounds like he might have a crush.” 

Harry scowled. “Stop that! He’s just touch starved I think. He needs attention, and you know I don’t mind hugging him.” He ignored the squirming in the pit of his stomach. He brushed it away as if it was nothing. 

“You are always surprising Little Raven, but if anyone could make him comfortable it is you.” 

“I think it is fascinating to watch,” said Jean-Claude. “Watch a boy grow up into a man. It’s a beautiful sight. Besides, you might be twenty-eight but you do look about his age.”

“He doesn’t have a crush on me,” Harry grumbled. “He just… needs something. Whatever it is, I’ll give it to him.” 

“That’s how you are, Baby,” Micah teased. “Peter is a cutie though, I have to admit.” 

Edward smirked. “I’m glad you think so. Kid will be okay I think. He is here with us after all.” 

“May I ask, mon Tueur d’Ombre, why you never bothered with it for all you did?” 

“It wouldn’t have bothered me,” said Edward, shrugging. “It would have just made me a stronger monster. I did not go after lycanthropes because they’re lycanthropes. I went after them because most at least try and challenge me.” 

“Baby, have you decided what you were going to do about Haven?” 

Harry clenched his eyes shut. “No.” 

“I can just kill him,” said Edward. “Or you could.” 

“I’d have to kick him from the Coalition first,” Micah sighed, for once annoyed at himself for the rules he had created and enforced as Head of the Coalition. 

“Let me handle it,” said Harry. 

“What concerns me is your lioness, mon Amour. I agree wholeheartedly that Haven is far from fit to be anywhere near you or us, but you need someone for that lioness before things get out of hand,” said Jean-Claude clenching Harry tight. “I do not like having to mop up all your blood.” 

“None of us do,” said Micah looking at Harry. 

“I’m sorry about that,” said Harry, softly. “She’s not happy. One thing is for certain, I don’t think she’ll ever look at Haven as anything amusing again. It seems that while I can’t transform, I can attack someone metaphysically with her. She bloodied him, and then before she could kill him my magic reacted for me sending him right onto the pavement.  _ Bastard. _ ” 

“I guess until then we’ll have to make use of Travis and Noel,” said Micah, reaching out to stroke Harry’s cheek. Harry’s leopard rose her head as if she too could feel Micah’s touch and wanted more. The man happily provided, caressing Harry’ cheek.

“They have been good about helping mon Amour,” said Jean-Claude. “As such I believe I should reward them. Perhaps paying off their school loans?” 

“They need clothes too,” said Harry, his eyes falling shut. “They’re starting to run holes in their clothes. Silly boys.”

“I can definitely fix that. Now, why don’t we stop all this serious talk?” 

“Sounds good to me,” said Micah, and Harry let out a yelp when he was dragged off Jean-Claude. 

“ _ Micah! _ ” Harry squawked, and he knew he wasn’t going to bed without getting thoroughly thrashed. Not that he minded. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishing you all a Happy New Year's!! We thought we'd help our readers start off the year on a good note and give you what you've all been asking for. \\(n_n)/

It was the next afternoon that Harry found himself alone at lunch time, which was a rarity nowadays. He had crossed the four blocks to Mabel's and chose a table. He was absolutely starving. He’d spent at least three hours in the office with the District Attorney finalizing the  _ when _ on Harry raising the deceased drug dealer who died of a heart-attack. The thing about this whole thing was that the DA wanted the zombie to go to the station and take the statement properly. Harry had only agreed to do that if the DA signed a waiver. For one, Harry had to be there at all times at least waiting for it outside the room even if he couldn’t participate, and two that the DA would be responsible if something went array while off cemetery grounds.

Harry ordered his drink from a female waitress, but when the drink came his waiter had changed, and he found himself staring up at a familiar tall, black haired man. It was the same waiter from when Harry had his lunch with everyone. He put down Harry’s ice tea and smiled. “I traded tables with Cathy; I hope you don’t mind.” 

Harry shook his head and smiled back. “Not at all.” 

He gave Harry an even brighter smile than before. “What can I get you?” 

“I’m starving today. I’ll take two Italian subs, extra sauce and salami please?” 

“Sure, I’m Ahsan, let me know if you need anything.” 

“I will,” said Harry. He pulled out some of Jean-Claude’s daytime work and started flipping through it; signing where he had to. He had to make some adjustments at the Circus. It seemed the Hyenas were getting a bit disgruntled and Narcissus wanted more of his Hyenas working in the community. Narcissus had also expressed a wish for some of his men to be their guards, but Harry only knew a few. He was also not comfortable with them being in his home yet. He made an allowance for Remus, but hadn’t so far for anyone else. He just didn’t know them, and was a bit finicky after the Chimera debacle. Come to find out, they were Asher’s animal to call. Harry didn’t even know he had an animal to call. 

By the time Harry’s food came, he was almost done with Jean’s business for the day, and closed it. Ahsan talked to him while he ate and he learned the man was the same age as Nathaniel, a college student majoring in theater. Ahsan was very talkative, and Harry just nodded along not wanting to be rude as he cut into his first sandwich and began to eat carefully. 

He probably shouldn’t have worn white if he was going to eat something with extra sauce. He had dressed in a silvery white clingy long-sleeve with a wide open neck, a pair of tight white jeans, and the same lace up boots. The only real color he had was on his throat where the JCHEM sat comfortably. All white hot diamond except the emerald H, so Harry knew it brought attention to it and not the engagement ring on his finger. 

It was hard to focus on the cute waiter talking to him when he was so voracious. Harry let out a huff of relief when customers came to sit down at one of Ahsan’s tables forcing him to go and do his job. 

He was reaching for his ice tea when  _ she _ started to stir inside of him. Something had caught his lioness’ attention because he could feel her heat travel through his body as if she were pouring it out on the floor and around him. He was aware of a lady nearby shivering from where she sat. Some normal humans were sensitive to shifter energy. To them it was like ants crawling up their skin. His lioness raised up to peak around him, and that was when the suffocating spine-tingling energy wrapped itself around Harry like a glove and began to squeeze. His skin was swept with goosebumps, and with his lioness so active right now he could feel her turn to look behind him. 

His heartbeat began to thump a bit faster, and he could almost hear his blood speeding as the prickles of shapeshifter energy continued to play against him. 

_ Oh no _ , he hoped she wasn’t about to lose it. For a moment he thought it might be Haven as his shoulders stiffened. Haven was a very powerful werelion, and the only reason his lioness hadn’t forced him to submit to the Rex was because she’d met something better that she hadn’t seen again for some time. She no longer saw Haven as a potential mate. Instead, she saw him as an enemy to her cubs and took swipes at him whenever he got too near. The other day being the most vicious example. Apparently she had needs that his core men could not satisfy, which was frustrating. If only he could be a real leopard, then the others might actually fade. Admittedly, Haven had always made him nervous because Harry knew that if he wanted to, the werelion could force him to submit in a way that Joseph hadn’t been able to. He was obsessive enough that if he saw opportunity to he would do it. Harry was not about to submit to just anyone, and had managed by the skin of his teeth to keep that from happening. It had only taken one carnal heat of the moment for Haven to fall irrevocably in love. Harry had learned that when dangerous men didn’t understand, sometimes it consumed them. 

But now, here it was, and she was noticing. She was interested in something that might or might not have encroached on their territory. Shit.

Politics were very tricky with shapeshifters. Sometimes strong alpha’s would let out their energy to those they detected in the room as if to mark their territory, and that was one of the ways to do that without it turning into a bloodbath.  _ ‘Calm down girl.’ _ Harry begged her.  _ ‘Could be an enemy. We have to stay sharp.’  _ To his surprise she hunkered down as if she were hiding in a bush inside of him. But she was watching, and Harry wasn’t too sure if it was in patience or not. He could never tell with her. 

Merlin, that sounded so weird, but Harry always imagined that the place where his creatures were held was a large meadow tailored to each of them. All his tigers were in one place, his wolf in another, and then his leopard and lioness. It was all metaphysical with a dash of magic. It was not easy housing all these creatures and letting them be happy when they had no room to run. So Harry had taken Professor Snape’s idea of an inner world extra seriously and did his best to construct something for each of them to roam and move through him while not actively coming out and trying to tear him apart. 

Harry sipped at the ice tea, and he noticed the fresh cubes had melted leaving it a watery mess.  _ Ick _ . 

The air became hot and thick, which told him that they might not be friendly. It was an overexaggerated way of marking. Harry dropped his hands to his thighs casually and rubbed them as he flicked his wand into his palm. So much power that Harry couldn’t tell which direction it was coming from, and he didn’t dare slip into his lioness’ eyes. He didn’t have that kind of control yet. He could do it with the leopard and wolf, but not his finicky lioness. 

His ardeur let him know that the energy was most definitely male. At least two of them, and one of them had an extra strength that was tightly wrapped. Something familiar and at the same time off. His lioness continued to stir around making him grimace at how much inner noise she was letting out. He managed to peak through the threads of his ardeur at the first that was looking right at him. 

He was a few yards away, and Harry knew when he looked into his eyes that this was not some sort of mating practice. He was tall, a shade over six foot, unless he was wearing boots with heels. His hair was pale and shaved close to his head. It was oddly military, but he didn’t seem like a soldier. At least not like Edward or some of the Rats had been. He stood there in his black suit jacket, black button down, and black jeans. He noticed the belt buckle had been painted black. Harry also noted that his big hands were out to his sides showing him unarmed, but Harry wasn’t born yesterday under a rock. The suit jacket didn’t fit properly on his left hip. He was right handed then? Probably ambidextrous. Edward was and so was Bernardo. Harry could sometimes do either hand. Although his right hand preferred holding things, his magic could be done with either. 

Also, a shapeshifter with this amount of power didn’t need weapons. He imagined those hands could turn into five always sharp switch blades without much notice. 

He moved carefully toward Harry’s table until he was next to it and Harry’s ardeur didn’t need to catch him. Another was behind him, but Harry couldn’t quite see him yet. He also didn’t feel as wrong as this one did. 

“You can sit with me if you like,” Harry said evenly. 

Unsurprisingly, his words caught the man off guard as he stopped suddenly. Harry felt his power slap out at his own. Harry smiled serenely at him in a way that Nathaniel often did. 

He could feel his lioness rise and sniff the air. She let out a low purr, and Harry knew she liked what she smelled.  _ Geez. Here we go again, _ Harry thought. 

His lioness had always been after the exceptionally strong ones, but Harry’s logical mind was screaming danger. Harry saw the reaction when he sniffed the air, and his eyes narrowed before widening in disbelief. He must not have expected to smell what he had. It often came as a surprise for shifters when they discovered that Harry’s beasts were all finicky females. 

His eyes slid to the side as if he was looking at someone else. Harry wanted to follow his gaze, but decided not to bite on that. He was way too close to be taking his gaze off of him completely. 

Harry found it amusing rather than startling when he shifted just enough to give the waiter his attention. He was purposely showing his back to Harry, which was likely a challenge. Ahsan had paused before he reached the table, shivering a bit. No doubt he felt some of the psychic energy wafting around them. 

Ahsan looked from one to the other, his smile flattering. “Is this another… friend?” he hesitated way too long before settling on that last word. 

“Nope.” 

“Coworker,” said the shapeshifter, his voice so ordinary it was almost pleasant. “I just saw him getting ready to leave and thought I might get his table. There isn’t another empty one.” Harry saw the threat for what it was, and the amusement increased. 

Harry shouldn’t want to play games, but if they were being presented he wasn’t about to back down, but he noticed something else behind him that was tickling his neck as if someone had breathed on the scythe tattoo. 

“I have another sandwich left, I’m not leaving yet,” said Harry, and he gave himself a point when the shifter looked at him suddenly. “Ahsan, can I please get a slice of your cherry cheesecake?” No one was going to scare him out of the restaurant. 

“Erm, yes of course.” 

“And a refill please if you don’t mind.” He used his spare hand to lift the watery tea. 

“Oh dear, I just sat that down.” He took the tea, cast one last look at the taller man, and then swept off. 

“You can sit down if you like,” said Harry calmly knowing he’d thrown the shifter off. “Plenty of space for you and your friend.”

Harry enjoyed the wariness he brought to the shifters eyes, though with his plain smile you’d never know it unless you were looking. He closed the space between Harry and the table and then slid in the opposite seat. He did it in a too fast and too elegant way, as if Harry hadn’t noticed earlier that he was a shifter. “I would advise keeping your hands on the table where I can see them,” he said sweetly. 

“What about yours?” 

“You’re sitting with me, not the other way around,” said Harry. He could feel his lioness peaking out again at him. Harry quietly warned her down that he might be a threat, and to not try anything until they were safe. She understood threats, but the power was stirring her interest far too much for Harry’s liking. “Your friend?” 

“How do you know I’m not alone?” 

Harry didn’t answer and just looked at him levelly. 

“Do you not care about the nice humans around you? You shoot me, and it’s going to be a through and through.” He stretched his neck back, and eyed a small family of three. “You really want to do that?” he asked pleasantly. 

Harry was pretty sure his wand wouldn’t do that kind of damage, but he didn’t have to know that. “Try me.” 

“And here I thought you liked your pets.”

“I don’t know those, they’re someone else’s. Not mine.” 

“Ah yes, all those pretty little dancer pets. So many flavors,” he said. “Let’s be clear with each other. If anything happens to me, then your people die.” 

What did the man expect from him? It was hard to take the threat seriously, because seriously? Harry started to laugh, which made the man lean back suddenly. “Ha ha. You’re really funny. My babies can take care of themselves,” he said flashing one of those vampire smiles where one of his canines poked through slightly. Ever since all the strains and marrying the marks, Harry’s teeth had gotten sharper and stronger. He didn’t look like an animal or a vampire, but they were different. He definitely had nothing on Zane’s canines. It was as if he’d had a lot of work done, and they could cut through tough things pretty nicely. 

“And here I thought you were smart.” 

Harry never let go of his sweet smile. “You have no clue what I am, luv. You are out of your league if you think a threat will actually move me. Your homework was badly done. You get no points for it.” Ahsan came back to the table. Harry could feel his nerves, and when he sat the ice tea down along with a large slice of cheesecake with cherries on top, he brushed a spare hand across his wrist making the man’s eyes flutter as his energy calmed down. “Thank you.” 

Harry also noticed a slip of paper as Ahsan bowed his head and slipped away. He pulled it out while pretending to ignore the man to see that it was the man’s phone number.  _ Edward will find that amusing _ , he thought. 

It was when Ahsan moved behind that counter that the second in this man’s group showed himself, and it took everything that Harry was not to react. 

It was his one night stand from eight months ago, it was Nicky! Now, his lioness was standing on all fours, and like a pair of lasars she honed right in on him. He had to work to keep his pulse under control. He even ordered a layer of his natural magic to try and suppress it. He was as big and muscular as Harry remembered, so broad and absolutely delightful with his slim waist and hips. He had a blond skater boy hair cut, Peter had one of those last year before Edward made him cut it because the fringe in the front kept obstructing his vision. But knowing that Nicky was blind in one eye, meant Harry knew why he used the blond wedge of bangs to cover the right one completely. His oversized tank top, that was sliding off one shoulder, and baggy shorts looked as if they’d seen better days. He could also see where the weapons were located from the way it sat. 

He had been trying to keep his shifter energy suppressed, but for someone as strong as him it wasn’t easy. Harry could taste him, his ardeur and the lioness coming out naturally together to taste him. He was surprised when Nicky subtly responded back, and the so-called leader hadn’t noticed as intent on Harry as he was. 

He made his way through the restaurant to their table, and instead of taking the man’s side, he slid behind Harry like a giant shadow. He was aware of the fingers that snuck their way along his neck and locked his jaw at the spark. The fact that the touch sent his lioness purring wasn’t helpful to his control.

“Nick,” the man at the table called out, in a happy voice. “Thought I’d have to eat lunch alone.” 

“I told you this was not a good idea,” said Nicky grabbing the chair next to Harry with one hand and scooting it out to sit. 

“I’m leader.” 

“Yes, you are,” said Nicky, his emotionless eyes stared at his leader, and Harry thought he could see amusement hidden there. As if he knew that Harry was about to fuck his day up. 

Hm… so Nicky didn’t approve? That was good. He’d hate to kill one of the few lions he had truly taken an interest in. It was nice to know that even if a one night stand, Harry’s instincts were solid. At least, he hoped so. He had to be Edward about this, and make sure he didn’t get duped. Familiarity bred weakness after all. 

Nicky boldly took the paper that Ahsan had left. “I suppose he’s cute enough,” he said genially. 

“Not my type,” Harry said when he knew the waiter was out of hearing shot. No need to make him feel bad. 

“I suppose not, Kitten. But he’d be fun to play with.” 

“Nick would enjoy killing your waiter, Harry,” said the man. 

“Maybe he would. It depends on what kind of socio challenger he is.” Harry smiled when the man’s eyes widened and Nicky chuckled. “My personal socio wouldn’t find him much fun at all. So, what has brought you to my table?” 

Wary eyes of the leader flickered from Harry to Nicky. “What game are you playing Nick?” The leader growled, and with that growl some of his energy leaked out. 

Nicky didn’t bat an eyelash. “None. Do you not smell him?” 

“Impossible,” he said, narrowing his eyes on Harry, but now that Nicky was next to Harry, his lioness was rolling around giddily. By Death, he’d never felt her so happy before. “A male cannot be…” 

“But he is, isn’t it perfect?” 

“Get a hold of yourself, we’re on a job!” 

Nicky shook his head. “I gave you clear warning that this was not a good job to take.” 

“We need the money, and it’s already signed and sealed. We’re taking it, and you’re the only one I hear bitching when you’ve never bitched before!” 

“Probably because I know the players. Did you not hear what he said?” 

“Doesn’t matter. We have them under our thumb.” 

And then Harry started laughing, he couldn’t help it. “You think so? You probably should have listened to your second. He sounds a whole lot smarter than you.” 

“Don’t test me.” 

“Oh, the test began the moment I felt you, luv, and now I’m going to eat my cheesecake.” He flicked his wrist and the wand went back up and he brought his hand out making Jacob flinch, but Nicky was watching with cool steady eyes. “Can I get the silverware?” It was in a wrapped paper on the other side of Nicky. 

Nicky picked it up, and pulled out the fork for him. Harry took it with a smile and a thanks, and enjoyed spearing into the cherry and cream cheese mixture at the same time. He took a bite and continued to smile pleasantly. “Yum. Not as good as the one I make, but it does its job.” 

“You like sweets?” asked Nicky. 

“Nick!” Jacob growled again. “Control yourself.” 

“I love them, but I prefer salty things usually. You want a bite?” Harry offered cutting another piece and holding it out for him. 

Nicky leaned closer causing the sparks and heat between them to pass back and forth as their thighs touched. Harry could smell him, a clean sharp musk mixed with soil and roads that were traveled. He took a bite, and Harry saw that tongue poke out to lick the metal. Harry cut himself a slice and then sucked it off. Jacob was almost completely forgotten about when Nicky didn’t move back and he sniffed right close to Harry’s ear. 

“Stop that!” Jacob’s power flared out hot and dangerous. He prepared to pour it over Harry when Nicky’s head snapped around and he snarled at Jacob as he sent his own wave that wasn’t so controlled. It smashed through the power sending Jacob lurching back in his seat. The legs of the chair groaned and squeaked. “We’re not dating here, Nick!” Several customers in the restaurant had obviously felt it if the small yelps and clatters of plates and silverware was anything to go by. Someone had overturned their cup causing Jacob to hiss as he pulled back on his own power. Nicky kept his out just a fraction longer before his brute power was reeled in too. 

Harry’s heart was speeding faster, and his lioness was soaking up the dominant ruler games. She loved watching them fight over her, no matter it’s context. To say his lioness was an attention whore was an understatement.

“What the fuck?” Jacob hissed out as he shot a look at Harry. “We knew about the wolves and the leopards, and we heard you cut quite a swath up in Vegas through the weretigers. You’ve got Jason Schuyler as your wolf to call, Micah Callahan who is your leopard and King, and we know you brought back at least two tigers from Vegas. We are also aware that you’ve stolen the Master of Chicago’s werelion who took over your local pride. He’s your Rex, your lion king. You’re supposed to be all mated up.” 

Nicky snarled at this, and Harry could feel the hot breaths. “That’s not what I smell.” 

Harry cocked his head. “What do you smell, Nicky?” he asked curiously. 

Nicky flicked his eye to Harry, and he lifted the fork that had been sat down and speared another slice of cheesecake. He then brought it up to examine one of the big round cherries. He then smiled as if he remembered Harry loving cherries and lifted it off the dessert and placed it to Harry’s mouth. Harry took it and when he bit down, he did so on Nicky’s fingers. Not hard, but a nip. He made sure to give them a suck as they were removed. “Too bad it’s stemless,” he commented. “You smell of cubs, not Rex.” He brought the finger that Harry nibbled to his lips. Just a bit of cherry sauce on it as he sucked it clean and then took a bite of cheesecake. 

“Good call there, sadly they are not mine.” 

“You are unmated,” Jacob said, his nostrils flaring at this, and finally he had a look of worry on his face. 

“In animal terms, yes,” said Harry smiling. 

“Your Rex is lying about you and him then. I thought he was kidding when he said that a male was a lioness,” Jacob rubbed at his mouth hard with his hand as he thought that through. “Your lioness doesn’t belong to him,” he realized. 

_ Is this an attack from Haven? _ Harry thought suddenly. He looked at Nicky. “You spoke to Haven?” he asked carefully. “Is this what this is about?” His eyes narrowed into slits. “Nicky… tell me.” 

“We talked to him,” said Nicky automatically. “But no, it’s not from him. Why? Why would you expect that?” 

“Nick! Why the fuck are you answering him?!” 

“He asked,” said Nicky simply. 

“I kicked Haven out of my life,” said Harry, ignoring Jacob. “He resents that.” 

“Yes, he sounded resentful,” said Nicky with a nod. 

“He’s bloody married, he has a Regina, and if you’ve done your homework you’ll realize I have more than enough on my plate to be taking over a Pride that needs attention. It would be wrong because I know they’d fall between the cracks of my full to bursting life.” 

“He’s powerful,” Jacob pointed out. 

“So? He might have brute strength, but that’s about all. My lioness found something better, but it’s a pity it went away so soon.” He let his gaze linger on Nicky before turning back to the cheesecake and accepting the fork from Nicky’s large hand. “But, even I know when I have to take care of someone or something. I was responsible for making the change inadvertently.” 

“You have no obligation to them,” said Nicky reaching a hand up and playing with the end of Harry’s hair where it stuck up in many different directions. 

“My heart does.” 

“I don’t have a heart,” Nicky admitted. 

“Sure you do. It beats. Even socio’s have a heart, otherwise you’re left breathless.” 

“You know he put out the word that no werelion is to apply to be your mate?” Nicky said. “He said you were owned.” 

Harry snarled before he could help it, his lioness bled through making Jacob sit up straight and Nicky to pause on his hair. “Only three are allowed to declare such and he sure isn’t one of them.” 

“If I had known you were an unmated werelion we wouldn’t have taken this job!” 

“I  _ told _ you that,” Nicky sneered at Jacob. 

“Job?” Harry asked. 

Jacob cleared his throat, looked away for a moment and then back at Harry. “We’re being unprofessional, and I apologize for that. You caught us off guard.” 

“You. Not me,” said Nicky. 

“I get it, Nick. You warned me.” 

“I did more than that, Jacob.” 

“Yeah, but now is not the time to talk about  _ that _ ,” Jacob glowered. 

“What?” Harry asked. “What happened?” he asked. He wanted to test something. 

“I defeated him in a fight, fair and square,” said Nicky, making Jacob smack his hand on the table. “And as you know the only way to become Rex is to kill, but I didn’t do it.” 

“Nick! What the fuck has gotten into you?” Jacob spat. “Did you bewitch him or something with your vampire powers?” 

“I did no such thing, Jacob. If I was going to ‘bewitch’ someone as you said, I’d be doing you because you’re being the unreasonable one.” Harry had this distinct feeling that maybe Nicky had become his unintentional lion to call that one night together. He felt almost like Micah did, except he was a lion. “Now, why are you here Jacob?” he asked calmly. 

That seemed to bring Jacob back to the present. Nicky shook his head. “Don’t do it, Jacob.” 

“You shut up, and that’s an order!” Jacob’s energy pushed into Nicky, but Nicky batted it away in defiance making the leader’s hackles rise. His lion was less than happy with Nicky’s defiance. “I’m going to reach into my jacket for a cell phone. I have pictures on it to show you. You aren’t going to like them. You’re going to get angry with us, but remember we were hired to do this, it’s nothing personal.” 

“God, you’re going to get everyone killed,” said Nick with a shake of his head. He leaned back and crossed his muscular arms over his chest. 

Jacob ignored him and spread his suit jacket carefully with two fingers and reached in gingerly with his other hand to lift out a cellphone. It was another one of those like Bennington had. 

Coincidence? Harry didn’t believe that. 

“If you do anything violent, we will hurt some nice people.” 

Harry couldn’t resist pushing it. “Will you hurt them, Nicky?” he asked, tilting his head. 

Nicky looked from Jacob to Harry real fast. “Only if I have to,” he said carefully. 

“Would you hurt them because of me?” 

“That’s enough!” Jacob shoved the phone into Harry’s face, showing the first picture. “I’m very practical, Harry. I’ll hurt whoever is close by.” 

Harry couldn’t drum up surprise when he saw the first picture. It was Harry, Micah, and Domino, they were having lunch outside fountain park in Riverfront District and Teddy was sitting across from them cross-legged and smiling. 

Nicky shivered when Harry’s energy ran extremely ice cold. He flipped the next picture to see a picture of Jason who was spinning Harry around with the biggest most sweet smile ever, opposite of him was Nathaniel who was reaching out to them. 

Another was at a bad angle and it was that day they’d all had lunch together. Despite the icy magic that surged into his veins, he couldn’t help but smile slightly. Another showed Micah driving, Draco was next to him. Harry knew that image was recent because they were going to the television station that day for an interview. Draco was sort of his agent without it being technical. Draco, being the good diplomatic person that he was, had a lot of talent in using words. He’d been at Micah’s side through all the recent interviews. 

But it was the last picture, Micah was on that same sidewalk going toward an office building, and then a picture of the camera used to take it; same street and everything, but the second camera taking an image of the other was of a very nice sniper rifle. 

“You best be good for us otherwise your pretty Leopard King will be shot. We have rifles on them all.” 

Harry started laughing and threw back his head as it turned into a series of giggles. He rolled his neck around causing Jacob to stare at him. “You’re so cute when you’re trying to be threatening,” he said confidently. 

“You think this is a joke,  _ kitten _ ?” Jacob sneered with a smack to the table only for Nicky to reach across and block Jacob’s view. 

“Don’t call him that.” 

Jacob crooked his head to stare at Nicky. “You’re fucking serious?” 

“I’m fucking deadly serious,” he said pleasantly. “Do not call him that.  _ Ever _ .” 

That was when Harry gently pulled Nicky back and he rose up from the table and slid across it. He didn’t care if anyone noticed or saw him. He didn’t care if he caused a stir. He stared right into Jacob’s eyes making him a bit nervous to the point that the gun he suddenly had in his other hand shook. Harry bared his teeth in a dripping sweet smile. “Let me be very clear with you. You better have excluded the child in those photographs or I will take this entire building out in one swift blow. I will burn all of St. Louis, and make sure you are the last to die, writhing and screaming as your cock and heart burn last.” 

It was a great day when someone as small as Harry could cause real fear. Before Jacob could respond to what he tasted was a truth and promise, something like a thread of weak watery magic had managed to slip inside of his metaphysical world. He quirked a brow at this, and traced the line of magic with a curiosity. It was so weak and shoddy, not at all strong and powerful. He saw it start to build an invisible wall when he began to prod at his links to his men. Something was interrupting their connection.

_ Oh, no they did not! _ Harry thought in realization. Some clans had witches and psychics in their group, and it seemed Jacob had one of them. He flashed a smile that was as carnivorous as any hungry beast as he metaphysically wrapped his own magic around the thread. Whoever was doing the weave didn’t seem to notice that Harry had caught them and was cornering them. As he wound around the wall builder who dared to break into his mind, he prepared his magic. Icy cold Necromancy was wound into a fist along with his natural wizard powers; then he struck the blow. 

It all happened at once. If there was a sound inside of a person that could be heard, it would have been a shatter like glass and hundreds of miniscule shards tickling down. Someone in the restaurant, a woman, let out an ear splitting scream so loud that it could have woken the dead. Harry found one last shard of ‘glass’ in his mind and he wrapped around it. 

“You lose,” Harry said smiling with a puppy tilt of his head at Jacob who was suddenly on his feet and leaving the table. He could taste the man’s heart in his throat. 

He followed the moving man with his eyes. Waiter staff and customers had gone over to a two seater booth in the corner here a dark headed woman was convulsing and screaming her lungs out at the same time. 

He didn’t flinch when Nicky placed his large hands on Harry’s hips and pulled him down off the table. “I tried.” 

“Why did you try?” Harry asked, turning to stare into his one eye. He reached up and pulled the bangs aside to reveal the blind eye that he always hid, and the scar that embedded into the skin. “I’m nothing to you, Nicky. Just a one night stand.” 

Nicky licked his lips. “You should have been. You did something to me that night.” 

Harry shook his head. “I didn’t. I know when I do things unintentionally, Nicky. I didn’t do anything to you.” 

“You worshipped me.” 

“You had a nice cock,” Harry reasoned. 

“You mated with me,” said Nicky. “Our creatures rolled together just as we did. I’d never felt anything like it before when I sank into you. It was like my lion sank into you.” He drew Harry closer. Who cared about the noise in the restaurant, the concerns, and the fear. Jacob was demanding to know what was going on, and if an ‘Ellen’ was okay. None of that mattered as he stared into Nicky’s eyes. 

“I am a sociopath. I do not feel anything. I once did, long ago. That was pulled right out of me, but I felt it again. A spark. Your lioness made that happen. I’ve been with Jacob and the Pride for so long. I don’t want to betray them.” 

“But you would if I told you to.” Nicky closed both eyes and his blond fringe flopped back over to the right. 

“You own me, but I’m not your Bride. I’m…” 

“Mate,” Harry realized. “You feel like Micah.” His fingers touched Nicky’s cheek and grazed down his jaw. “I won’t ask you to betray them,” said Harry comfortably. “But I also won’t let you hurt me and mine.” 

“As if we could with Ted Forrester in your life,” said Nicky, opening his eyes. “He was the second reason I didn’t want to do this.” 

“You’re very smart. Too smart to be a second.” 

“I’m not fit. I don’t have the emotion to be a Rex. I’d be worse than your Rex.” 

“Not mine. Don’t ever say mine.” Nicky opened his eye and he saw a glint. Almost empty, but not quite. “I just can’t do everything, Nicky. I’m a Lupa to hundreds of wolves. I’m a Nimir-Ra to leopards who sometimes can’t think for themselves. I’m the human servant of Jean-Claude and I’m a father to children. I can’t stretch any further.” 

“That’s why you need a Rex, the right Rex.” 

“But, he’s owned by another. Another who wants to hurt me and mine, and for what?” 

“I won’t hurt you.” 

Sirens could be heard outside the restaurant, and both of them took their eyes from each other to look over. Flashes of red and blue lit up the front. Soon the EMT’s were rushing in with their red duffle bags as the crowd parted. Jacob was holding the woman, panicking as he did. 

“What did you do?” Nicky asked. 

“She’s not dead,” said Harry. “I have one last shard of her mind. It’s my turn to hold yours hostage. I hope you don’t mind,” he said smiling, and when he gazed back Nicky’s eye darted up and down Harry; respect and approval glimmering in that sociopathic eye. 

“It’s only fair.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot's more playing to come! See you in 2021. (^_^)


	7. Chapter Seven

Jacob was ash white when he came back to the table. He was shaking from head to toe. He sat with a heaviness, no longer was his cruel power flowing out. “What did you do to her?” 

“I have one shard left of her mind, Jacob. It’s up to you whether I crush it or not. Just know, it won’t kill her. That would be too easy, instead it will make her a vegetable for the rest of her life. She’ll be on feeding tubes. She’ll be unable to even say her own name without drooling on herself, she’ll need nappies, and someone to change them.” Harry turned and shifted. He pushed the cheesecake aside, folded his hands and laid them on the table like the picture of perfection. “Do you really think a pathetic watered down psychic like that can hope to overcome a real full blooded wizard?” 

“She is one of the strongest-” 

“Not against  _ real _ magic,” Harry interrupted. “And I have a feeling that soon, each and every one of your Pride members will be dead or worse.” Jacob raised his head when Harry took the phone, and flipped through to the diner photograph before he turned it around. “I would like you to meet, Federal Marshal Ted Forrester, some may know him as Edward.” He turned it around. “It’s not the most flattering picture, so I understand you didn’t realize what you’d done. But he goes by many monikers. He’s never failed, highest were-creature kill count in the world, and that’s  _ only _ what is on record. You think he won’t know the second someone looks at him odd?” 

“He’s Death,” said Nicky. 

Harry nodded without looking at the man. “Yes, he is Death. I can’t control him, Jacob. I can’t leave them alive hanging by a thread. If he finds them, they’re gone. I can’t tell him no. No one can. My attack will bring her back - maybe. Now, you are going to tell me everything going on here, and maybe - just maybe - because I find you so much fun, I might play along for a while. I’m a curious cat after all. Most of my beasts are cats, poor she-wolf,” he said dryly causing Nicky to chuckle. “She’s in a right pickle between all these kitty cats.” 

“You are confident,” said Jacob. “I know you have a link to your Triumvirate.” 

“Yes, I do. But I don’t need to use it to deal with the likes of men such as you. You are way out of your league, Jacob. Now, if by some miracle your men are still alive when you check in, I’d tell them to run. To leave. To abort. I’m being nice here. I’m holding out a branch. I’d suggest you take it because I might be a lioness in some part of me, but I am a cocktail of crazy. I will match you.  _ Every. Single. Time _ .” 

“Jacob, man, you have been beat. You should take it like a man,” said Nicky. 

“Like you’ve wanted me to since this whole operation started.” 

“Yes. I knew what we were dealing with, but you ignored me. Since when do I ever back down from a potentially lethal fun?” he asked in a very Edward like way. It sent a shiver up Harry’s spine that he tried to stamp down. 

Merlin, he was nice, and it’d been so long since he’d touched Nicky. Could they have really mated? Feeling his lioness, he knew this was true. He could feel Nicky’s beast metaphysically slip inside of him, and sat on its haunches beside his lioness in that constructed meadow. She had her eyes on him and then she nuzzled at him. Harry felt Nicky shift subtly. 

Jacob gritted his teeth. “Never.” 

“I’ve always had your back. I’ve always done whatever you wanted, Jacob. Without question, except now.” 

“I am leader, we had to do this. We need the money,” he said in a croak. 

“Why do you need money?” Harry asked, tilting his head. 

“None of your busin-” 

“He hates Reginas,” Nicky answered, making Jacob glower at him. 

Harry tilted his head to look at Nicky. “What does that have anything to do with money?” 

“You know that if you’re a were, and require hospitalization, that money must be paid up front,” said Nicky. “We had four Alpha’s in the hospital thanks to them fighting themselves to near death. They were not healing because of the damage they did to one another, and for them to be fixed we needed the cash up front or they can turn us away, legally,” he added. “Three of them are dead, one of them was his brother. A Regina came in, fell for the brother, but she loved causing trouble. She loved them fighting over her,” he spat this. “I can’t blame him. I don’t much like them either, but then I don’t like women. I hate them,” he spat. 

“You’re still attracted to them,” said Jacob. 

“Only because the beast,” said Nicky. “My human side prefers male, but the alpha in me rejects it. I look at a woman and I don’t see their curves. I just see… disgust,” he said freely. 

“You’re being very chatty, Nick,” Jacob sneered dejectedly. “And here we are, you have your dream. A man with a lioness!” 

“Yes,” said Nicky as a matter of factly. 

“Is Ellen going to be okay?” Jacob turned on Harry. 

“That is up to you. I’ll keep the remaining shard of her mind for now. But I can release it and repair it or I can crush it. Her magic against mine is like an ant against a giant.” 

“He didn’t give me the information that you were a full-blooded magical wizard,” said Jacob in realization. 

“Whoever hired you likely didn’t know. Most see me for my job, Necromancer. Maybe they see me for a psychic who helps out the police every now and then. Most forget that I come from another world. A world bathing in magic. A world normal people will never be able to see.”

Jacob pursed his lips. “I wasn’t targeting the child,” he said, and Harry tasted the truth on his tongue. “Although, it had been hinted to do so, and the other child.” He meant Peter. “But we refused that. Adults only.” 

Harry looked back at Nicky who nodded. “I swear that’s the truth.” Nicky’s lion nuzzled him in confirmation. 

“So, you want the money for hospital bills?” 

“And to live comfortably,” said Nicky. “We’ve always been travelers, and it costs a lot of money to travel unless you want to sleep outside.” Harry knew that from their time together and tasting his lust and desire that he was tired of traveling and moving from place to place. 

Harry ran this over in his mind and then he snorted. “Boys, you’re in St. Louis,” he said as if it was obvious. “You are in a city that houses the first top notch hospital that specializes in lycanthropes.” 

“We can’t trust them!” Jacob said. “It’s just a nice way of using us for experiments.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “The Chief of Staff is a wererat with twenty years of hard earned experience! 80% of the staff are lycanthropes with the occasional vampire!” 

Nicky leaned closer at this. “Truly?” 

“Yes, they’re good. If they can put my insides back where they belong after an ancient tiger attack, surely they can fix your Alphas.” He shook his head. “Tell me the score, who and what wants me? If it’s dead, sorry, I am not obliging to that.” 

“Our client wants you to raise the dead,” said Jacob, finally seeming to realize that Harry was being sensible. 

Harry held out his hand. “You couldn’t have made an appointment?” 

“You already turned him down,” said Nicky. 

Harry laughed and ran his hands over the surface of the table. “Bennington.” 

Jacob frowned. “You turn people down often?” 

“Wouldn’t you if you had a necrophiliac in your office?” A look of disgust on his face. “Yeah, I thought so. If you hadn’t said ‘him’, I’d have thought you meant Ms. Zell, axe-murderer extraordinaire. Such lively clients I’ve gotten this month. So, what’s the job exactly?” 

“He doesn’t want you dead. Just for you to cooperate,” said Jacob. “Raise his wife, then we get paid, and that’s it.” 

Harry leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. “I should have known he was going to try this. I’m a pretty open-minded bloke, but screwing the dead is just… on another level entirely.” 

“I don’t care what he wants to do with the dead,” said Jacob hotly. “Just want our money.” 

“He’s offering two million, we’ve never been offered that kind of cash,” said Nicky. “I had made the suggestion to look for Anita Blake, but we can’t locate her.” 

“Last I saw she was in San Francisco. Powerful, but annoying,” said Harry. “She was totally useless on the case we worked, but I don’t doubt her raising abilities. I could feel them for myself. But she wouldn’t have done it. She has more scruples than me.” 

_ “Baby! Are you okay?! Edward found a sniper on the roof of the TV station! He was a werelion!”  _

“Uh oh,” said Harry suddenly. 

“What?” asked Jacob. 

“Hold on!” he ordered.  _ “I’m here. Has Edward killed him yet?”  _

_ “Yes, he tried to take a chunk out of me. Shot him in the mouth with silver nitrate instead. What is going on? Where is your location?”  _

_ “Let me handle this, please. I have a plan.”  _

_ “Plan? What’s going on?”  _

_ “Just, trust me okay? I’m following a trail, and I want to get to the end.” _

_ “You’re making no sense!”  _

_ “I know.”  _

It was quiet over the link, and then.  _ “Alright, Little Raven. I’ll play this game with you. See what you come up with.”  _

_ “Really? You’re not going to question me?”  _

_ “Oh, I’m going to question you, Little Raven. But now is not the time.”  _

_ “Just be careful, Baby.”  _

_ “Always, Nimir-Raj. I’ve already got them under my thumb. If that helps. I crushed their psychic’s mind, and am holding it hostage. If all goes well I might have a wonderful answer to a big problem that has weighed on my mind.”  _

_ “Haven.”  _ Both of them read between the lines. 

_ “Yes.”  _

_ “Have at it.”  _

“I am sorry,” said Harry, pulling out of the link. “One of your men is dead.” 

Jacob jerked, and pulled out his phone. “What?!” 

“But, they won’t kill the others. You’re lucky my Death is in a good mood and trusts me.” 

Jacob dialed a number and Harry could hear panic on the other line. “I know, I know. Stand down, all of you! Abort mission! You heard me! Just - stop. I have it under control. He’s… being cooperative.  _ Uh uh _ . Just stop, get out of there!” Even Harry heard the shot through the phone, and a yelp. “Run!” 

“That’ll just entice him,” said Harry. He could feel Jacob’s heart-racing. He heard a struggle on the phone and then a thump before static. 

“ _ Hello Rex of out of bounds Pride, _ ” and Harry couldn’t help but smile when he heard Edward’s voice on the other line. So crisp and so clear. 

“Who is this?” Jacob demanded looking at Harry and then down at the table. “What have you done to my men?” 

_ “So far only one is dead, we can make it all if you like.” _

“That is unnecessary. It was a mistake, our client did not give us the proper criteria of the operation.” 

_ “So you are backing down? I can respect that, broken criteria is never useful.”  _

“Yes… sir,” Jacob added, his eyes growing wider, and Harry could taste his fear. He even had goosebumps on his arm. Nicky had gone still and quiet. 

_ “Now that’s what I like to hear, son,”  _ and Harry could hear Ted bleed out through the phone, which only intensified Jacob’s fear.  _ “It seems you’ve given my Little Raven some entertainment, so I will hold off to see the game finish. But keep in mind, I have them all.”  _

“How did you do that so fast?” Jacob asked, trying to keep from panicking. 

_ “How indeed. We’ll check in with you from time to time. For now I will back Little Raven’s play. But the second he whispers to me, I will mail each one back to you. Piece by piece, wherever you may roam. Wherever you sleep, there is nothing that Death cannot find.”  _ And he hung up leaving Jacob swallowing so thickly that his Adam's apple bobbed.  __

“I didn’t warn him,” said Harry, and Jacob raised his eyes once more to Harry. “Unlike some people, I like to play fair. Edward tips the fair scales significantly. So, you want me to raise Mrs. Bennington? Maybe I can help you.” 

“Why?” asked Jacob, his voice had gone dry and it was thick and obvious. Harry waved his hand causing a glass to appear full of ice water. Jacob flinched minutely, and then lowered his head to stare at it in disbelief. 

Harry took it and drank a sip. “It’s fresh.” He sat it back down, showing that it wasn’t poisoned. Surprisingly, Jacob went for it. “Your criteria is for me to raise her. You get paid. I can do that.”

“But why?”

“I’m a good guy?” Harry tried, and Jacob glowered at him. “Well, I am a good guy for the most part. You know, you didn’t have to do all this threatening stuff. If you’d have told me right off what you wanted, I could have played ball where we all get something out of this.” 

“What are you getting out of it?” Jacob asked, and before Harry could answer him there was a ring from his phone. 

Harry took it out and frowned. “I don’t recognize this number. It’s not one of yours is it?” 

“No,” he answered. 

Harry answered. “Hello?” 

“Harry! Oh, thank God I got the right number!” 

Harry shook his head. “Uhm, sorry, but who is this?” 

“It’s Cody, Travis and Noel’s friend and frat buddy?” 

Harry blinked at this. “Oh, Cody… yes. Uhm, are you okay? How did you get this number?” 

“I found it on Noel’s phone.” He sounded strained and panicked. 

“Why were you on Noel’s phone? Cody, are you okay?” 

“I’m fine. But it’s Noel and Travis.” 

“What about them?” 

“Travis came limping in carrying Noel, and both of them are badly hurt. I didn’t know who else to call, they begged me not to call the police. Noel looked as if he’s been raked over hard and Travis is about to faint.” 

“Put pressure on the wounds. I’ll be right there.” He didn’t wait for Cody to answer and hung up. “We’ll have to continue in the car.” He pulled out a hundred dollar bill. 

Surprisingly, Jacob didn’t argue. He had obviously heard the phone. Ahsan came back to his table and he shoved it into his hands. “Keep the change.” 

“Uh - what? Are you sure?” He wasted one of those pretty smiles on Harry who had no time for flirting. 

“Yes, yes!” He was already making for the door. Nicky followed right behind him with Jacob at his heels.

Harry hit the unlock on the BMW. Jacob froze as Nicky was already going around to the passenger seat. “Nicky!” 

“Let’s go,” said Nicky. 

“Get in,” Harry told him, sliding in and keeping the door open. 

Jacob shook his head. “It’s not supposed to go this way.” 

“Nothing ever works out like you plan,” said Harry. “You want your money from Bennington? I can make that happen. But first, we’re dealing with my issue. I’ve kept the rest of your men from getting slaughtered. You owe me.” 

Knowing he was right, Jacob slipped into the back right behind Harry. Harry waved his hand causing the man to go sliding across the side right behind Nicky. 

“Not behind me.” Harry squealed out of the lot. 

“What the fuck kind of magic are you using?” Jacob squawked. 

“ _ Real _ . I can make you laugh to death, Jacob. I can make you cry to death. I can make you horny for death. I can make you fuck a cactus and never stop, luv. Ask me what I can’t do, that’s the more appropriate question.” But he would never answer that. 

“I’m horny for you, Kitten,” confessed Nicky causing Harry to cock his head. 

“Mutual, Nicky.” 

“You’re ruthless and beautiful!” said Nicky. 

“Why thank you. You're turning a boy’s head with that talk,” said Harry with a half smile. 

It was quiet for a moment, and then Jacob seemed to find his voice from somewhere lodged in his throat. “Where are we going?” 

“Tell me this and I’ll answer. Did you put men on the lions?” 

“Hell no, not with Haven at the helm,” said Jacob shaking his head. “Why?” 

Harry gritted his teeth. “I didn’t think you did. I just wanted to hear it.” He turned a corner sharply making Jacob groan. 

“Fuck, what if we get pulled over?” 

“Hah, no way. I can pass a cop going top speed, and they won’t blink.” 

“Another one of your powers?” Jacob breathed, and every time Harry revealed a tiny drop of what he could do, Jacob was learning how screwed he had been from the get-go. 

Nicky was smiling. A real empty smile that had a hint of lion in it. “Cop ahead,” he pointed out, and Harry gunned it, making Jacob cry out as he was pinned to the seat. He streaked by. 

“Watch out!” Jacob cried out, but the car answered Harry’s smooth call, and he weaved between two cars as if he were a motorcycle. “Fuck Bennington!” 

“He only does the dead, Jacob.” 

“Vampires are dead.” 

“No, they are not,” Harry disputed. “They have souls, and their bodies grow if they’re strong enough. But instead of blood and the typical human functions it’s magic that they live and breath in. All magic, but they are very real and very alive.” He did slow down so that he could make the right turn-off. “It’s the equivalent to saying your beasts are dead.” 

“How do you know?” 

“I’m a Necromancer. I know my dead.” 

And Jacob seemed to decide that was answer enough because he shut up as Harry got off the exit, and turned down on to College Corner. “You’re really going to… agree?” 

“Mhmm.” 

“You want something,” said Jacob. 

“Don’t we all, luv?” Harry asked. “Two million dollars, and I assure you what I might want isn’t going to be nearly as taxing.” 

As soon as Harry pulled into the Greek House, Nicky and Jacob flinched. 

“I smell blood…” said Jacob. 

Harry was out of his car and already running. He followed the splatters of drying blood, and didn’t bother to knock or ring the bell as he rushed inside. His heart sank when he saw Noel lying on the nearest couch and from the neck down had been ribboned to his groin. Cody was hovering over him with bloodied towels and hydrogen peroxide. His eyes were big and wide. 

Travis had collapsed by Noel’s head on the floor and had not a speck of clean skin on his face as he was all black and blue. His eye was so swollen that it had sealed shut, and whatever hit him had gotten to one of his ears where a trickle of blood trailed down across his lobe and onto his cheek. He was holding Noel’s limp hand. 

“What the bloody hell happened?” 

Travis let out a whimper as Harry crossed the room and knelt down in front of both boys. Cody raised his head. “It’s only luck that no one else has come home yet,” said Cody. “He needs a hospital.” 

“No… can’t… won’t.” 

“I know you don’t want to be found out, but you have to or you’ll die,” said Cody. “You can’t even shift in this state without risking dying.” 

“No…” 

Shapeshifters were typically fast healers, and the state of these wounds told Harry that it was severe enough that the internal damage had to be healed first. “Move!” He unhooked a shrunken restorative from his belt, and returned it to it’s normal size. “Raise his head.” 

Cody complied as he moved around giving Harry some space. He was small enough that he could ease down on the edge of the sofa. 

Noel cracked his eyes open. “Harry…” 

“You’ll be okay,” Harry promised. “I need you to drink this.” Between him and Cody they managed to get Noel’s lips around the phial, and Harry tilted it allowing him to drink it. Some of it spilled with a groan. “I know, luv. It tastes like copper and cabbage, but you need to drink it. All of it, there you go.” 

“What is that?” asked Cody. 

“It’s a restorative, to keep him from going into shock. His blood will replenish. It’s extra strength specifically tailored to lycanthropes since they metabolize everything super fast. Go get some clean towels if you can.” 

Cody stood, and left the room. Harry turned to Travis, his head was pressed to the edge of the couch. He reached over and kissed the boy on the head. “What happened?” Travis shook his head weakly. “Travis, please tell me what I already know.” 

Travis raised his head fractionally. “I - sorry.” 

“No, it’s me who is sorry. Let’s heal him right.” And with that he gingerly mounted Noel until he was sitting on the unmarred part of his thighs below his groin. He took in the damage as Noel fluttered in and out of consciousness. 

“You going to fuck him back to good?”

Harry had forgotten for all of a moment that Jacob and Nicky were with them, and Travis let out a noise of fear and scooted closer to Harry when he finally realized what they were. 

“It’s okay, Travis, they won’t hurt you,” Harry said stroking his cheek. Travis nuzzled into it. “You’ll be next,” he promised as he let go and leaned forward with his hands on either side of Noel’s head on the couch cushions. He lowered himself down until they were nose to nose.

He breathed slow and soft, and asked his lioness to back off so that his wolf could surface. She retreated, and his she-wolf stood up from her private moonlit meadow. She was a lovely silver and white furred creature with deep green eyes and dark markings. She knew what he wanted. She raised her muzzle to the star studded sky and began to howl. 

Jacob and Nicky let out a gasp when they sensed and smelled his wolf take center stage. He pressed a soft fluid kiss to Noel’s lips. He called upon the cool heat of the munin making Noel moan as Harry’s hands began to caress and wander up and down his body. His motions drew Noel out of his pain, and arms began to slide around Harry as his hips came up with a gasp. Harry trailed down his jaw, the sexual energy flowing out much like the ardeur, but more cool and less passionate. Harry imagined Noel’s body and how sweet he was beneath his hands as he lost himself in the motions. He kissed up and down every part of Noel’s chest sliding further and further toward his groin, and flicking his tongue along the blood that soaked it. He focused on the taste of skin, and the pressure that hid behind it. He worked both Noel and himself into soft heated pants as the pleasure spread. Everywhere Harry’s mouth and flesh touched began to mend. The deep wounds slowly knit themselves closed, and then Noel lost himself. He cried out and brought his hips up, his cock pressing into Harry’s chest through his pants.

His eyes snapped open, big and wide as he gripped Harry who continued his ministrations until the submissive lion made a wet gulp sound and he went boneless beneath Harry’s touch.

Harry didn’t stop. He pulled away, and slid around Travis who had gotten oh-so close to him. Harry’s mouth connected to his, and his tongue licked and flicked as he slipped onto Travis until he was wrapped around him; following his own motions and sensations. He had to stamp down the ardeur threatening to rise at the lust brewing in the air. 

Every wound on Travis’ body began to heal and mend itself. The swell in his eye receded. His peach skin began to overtake the purple and blue bruising. Harry’s fingers caressed Travis’ ear making him clench Harry tighter as he flowed down the lion’s neck and across his broad shoulders. 

He pulled back as the munin sparkled in the air like it’s own spiritual entity. The only drawback of calling that power was that it bled pain in his heart because the Ulfric to his Lupa was no longer in his life. It hurt. It hurt his she-wolf so that when she was finished with the healing she curled herself up into a ball, and placed her muzzle beneath her fluffy tail. 

Harry felt it all, the shame that she hid from him having her Ulfric run away from her. Harry loved saying that he loved Marcus, but he didn’t need him. But that was a lie. A coping mechanism to protect himself. 

“Why are you crying?” Travis asked softly. Harry hadn’t realized what was happening until Travis spoke hands on either side of his face. “We’re okay. You saved us, you healed Noel. Look at him!” 

Harry cast his eyes over Noel, he had old blood caked to him now, and the wounds and gashes were gone. He was half sitting up, and he was looking from Harry to the two men behind the couch. 

“Harry, who are they?” asked Noel nervously. 

Harry tilted his head to see Jacob staring at them all, eyes darting back and forth. They would land on Harry and then go back to the boys. 

Nicky moved around the sofa as if something had compelled him. “You injured your wolf for them?” 

“She’s not injured,” said Harry as he pulled back away from Travis, and brought his fingers to his face to wipe the tears only to realize the blood on his hands. 

“Let me,” said Nicky using his thumbs and gently wiping the tears. 

“I heard rumors of the Munin still surviving, but I never imagined I’d ever see it,” said Cody. “I heard it comes with a steep price, they say the former Lupa held it, and used it with a cruel price tag.” 

“I am not that Lupa, Cody,” said Harry, his voice coming out thick and raspy. It was different from his usual. 

“Your beautiful clothes are dirty,” said Nicky, licking his fingers and using the pads to wipe the blood from Harry’s mouth. 

Harry’s lioness emerged with his touch, and she rubbed right up against him metaphysically. 

Travis and Noel took in breaths, and then they whimpered. “Oh, we’re so dead…” 

That was when Harry snapped his head around to the boys. “No you’re not. He won’t touch you ever again, do you hear me?” 

“You can’t promise that,” said Travis, weakly. 

“Yes, I can,” Harry stated. “What happened exactly?” 

Cody crossed over with towels and water. He sat down on the arm of the couch and began to wash Noel’s chest of the blood. “I’m amazed, look at him? He’s healed!” 

“Both are,” said Jacob in realization. 

Nicky helped Harry off Travis, his large hot hand sliding to his back and moving up and down in gentle circles. It calmed the building sadness in his heart. “You want my shirt? It’s cleaner.” 

Harry blinked at the question and then shook his head. “I better not see you shirtless,” he confessed, causing everyone to snicker as Nicky smirked. “Munin tests my will as it is. It’s a sexual energy from the spirits.” 

“And yet you can’t transform?” Jacob placed his hands on the back of the couch and leaned forward. “How does that work?” 

“Got me.” He shrugged. 

“Haven found out that you came to see us, twice,” said Travis. 

“What does that matter? I told him that you two were off limits! I gave him that ultimatum when he came into St. Louis. He knows you come over to the house every few days!” 

“It’s not the same. We go to you, and he can get around that. But you coming to us, means you chose us over him,” said Noel. 

“Of course I would. I’d choose a bloody wall over him!” Harry scowled crossly. “Besides, you’re my boys. I can’t be your Regina because I don’t have the energy to be what all of you need. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to cut you out!” He was getting worked up just thinking about it. His lioness was pissed all to hell. Her metaphysical eyes had become razor sharp, and she snarled inside of him. It came out of him as a consequence. It tended to come out in a sultry thick soprano unlike the wolf. His leopard was very soft spoken. Yeah, it seemed weird that his voice could change. He supposed it was like Chimera changing visages. Harry changed voices if he worked through one of his creatures. He hadn’t had the tigers long enough to know how they spoke through him. 

Nicky on instinct moved closer, and the heat he provided calmed him down completely. 

“You want to know my price, Jacob?” Harry asked, tilting his head. 

Jacob mimicked him. “You want Nicky.” 

“Only if he wants me,” said Harry easily. “But that’s not my immediate goal. What I want is Haven out of my life and out of St. Louis.” 

“If I did that, it would make me Rex. I don’t want to take them over. I like my life, and no damn way am I going to end up your petting boy,” said Jacob. “I see what’s going on here. All these powers you have. They’ve made you a super human, vampire, and lycanthrope. Somehow you’ve tied Nicky to you.” 

“I’m not a Bride, Jacob,” said Nicky. “I’m well and truly in my mind.” 

“How do I know that? You act as if you’ve been mates all this time! How? You just met! Maybe he used the Master of the City’s powers to roll you.” 

“Harry would never do that!” Noel growled. 

“Hell no! He doesn’t do that,” Travis defended staunchly. “Harry’s the nicest person in the world, and he always teaches free will! It’s why everyone loves him.” 

“Why do you think he’s avoided our Rex? If Harry ties our Rex to him then he’ll be like that for life! Even someone he can’t stand he wouldn’t do something like that to.” 

“He won’t even feed on us in fear of that happening,” said Travis. “Although I wouldn’t mind too much.” 

“I can’t do that boys,” chided Harry. 

“Remember eight months ago you accused me of running away?” asked Nicky. 

“Yeah, I remember. You still never answered what the fuck you were doing.” 

“He was doing me,” said Harry to the shock of Jacob. 

“What?”

Nicky nodded. “After that one job we did, I needed to let out energy before I ate someone,” he said with a partial snarl. “You told me to go out and fuck someone. I did.” 

“You’ve known each other all this time?” Jacob looked from one to the other. 

“Known?” Harry winced and looked at Nicky. “Well, I guess I knew his body, but I didn’t know him.” 

Nicky smirked. “Exactly.” 

“You had a one night stand? _ You? _ ” Travis blinked. “Now I’m jealous!” 

Noel made a noise, and Cody started laughing. “But don’t you have a lot of lovers?” 

“You know of me?” 

“Of course I do. At first I didn’t let it sink in, but then when you said you were an Animator, I realized who you were. After what happened to Boone, we joined the coalition. The original Boone was my uncle. I’m Cody Boone.” 

Harry waved his hand. “I’m not known for having one night stands. Yes, I have a few lovers. But I love them all. What I needed that night was not overprotective lovers who wanted to smother me with good intentions.” 

“Eight months ago?” Noel repeated. “That was when…” 

“Yeah, when all hell broke loose. I needed to get away. Who knew I’d run into a lion of all things at the one club I expected no preternatural to be at!” 

Nicky cocked his head. “It was a fun night.” 

“Yes it was,” Harry agreed. 

“Why do you want this Rex out of your way?” asked Jacob suspiciously. 

“Did you see what he did to my boys? No one touches them!” Harry growled. “Not to mention, he’s a fucking thug and a mobster to be. He gives me the damn creeps every time I’m around him. I tried to give him a chance, but something just tells me to stay the fuck away. Not to mention he went and snapped at my son, and no one does that. I could go to the Coalition and they would take care of it if I asked. They’d do anything I asked, but I don’t like to take advantage of my position because technically he hasn’t broken the rules. But now, he’s touched them when I told him that these were off limits. It’s in the contract he signed to be in the Coalition.” He pointed at Noel and Travis. 

“You’ve claimed them as yours. You are a Regina to them,” Cody acknowledged. “Just not an official one.” 

“Maybe if I could clone myself, Cody. But since even magic can’t do that… well it can, but it’s not the same thing.” 

“I don’t want to know what more your magic can fucking do,” said Jacob shaking his head. “How about this. You help me out with this Bennington thing, and we’ll talk about what to do, hm?” He looked tired all of a sudden. His eyes continued their flickering to Noel and Travis, and then to Nicky. 

“Harry? Who are these werelions?” asked Noel, dubiously. “Why are they here?” He eyed both of them with deep suspicion. “If Haven gets wind of them…” 

“He won’t get wind of anything. No matter what happens, you won’t have to deal with him again. I can promise that.” 

“Are you going to be the new Rex?” Travis asked, looking at Nicky. 

“He’s not going to be anything without one long conversation,” Jacob snarled before Nicky could respond. 

“It’s not up to you. If he’s Harry’s mate you can’t stand in the way of that,” Noel said. 

“I don’t know him, and I don’t trust him,” said Travis. “But, if Harry likes him then I’m game on whatever he wants to do.” 

Harry knelt down and he kissed Travis on the cheek. “I won’t let you down again. One way or another I’ll fix it.” 

“Do I get one too?” asked Noel, sheepishly. 

Harry smiled and kissed him too. 

“You have these boys whipped,” Jacob muttered. “What are you? A lioness on crack?” 

“I’m just me,” said Harry, drawing back. “You boys stay here tonight okay? Don’t leave the house. If he calls you, don’t answer.” 

Both winced. 

“But, what if he comes here?” asked Travis nervously. “I don’t want to get my housemates caught in the middle of this.” 

“He won’t be coming here,” Harry promised. He wouldn’t be going anywhere except into the ground as far as Harry was concerned. He felt Nicky’s one-eyed gaze on him, and raised his head to look at him. 

Harry wouldn’t deny the connection, but it had to be Nicky’s choice. He would not force him to do anything. But he did want Haven dead, that was a fact. Everything else he could figure out later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We created a Discord for all of us to converse more about the stories the two of us write together. Come join us!
> 
> https://discord.gg/yHmrWpFAmR


	8. Chapter Eight

Jacob showed real surprise when Harry tossed Nicky the keys to the car. “What are you doing?” 

“You need to get me to Bennington right? I don’t know where it is,” said Harry going around to the passenger side. 

Nicky smirked and didn’t argue as he slid into the driver’s seat. Jacob frowned as he slid in behind Nicky. “Nice car,” he said appreciatively. 

“Thank you. It was a gift.” 

Jacob shifted to the middle of the seat and leaned over the seat. “Fuck,” he hissed with a thud of his forehead to the seat. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Harry asked with a cross of his legs. “I’m doing what you want.” 

“Why don’t you kill the Rex yourself?” 

“I’ve already screwed them over once,” said Harry dejectedly. “I don’t want to do it again.” 

“You mean the former Rex?” Nicky asked. “What happened with him? I’m pretty sure when we met that first time there was a different Rex.” 

“Joseph wanted more power, and at the same time he didn’t want to offer anything back even though we saved his life, offered protection, and even helped his wife conceive a child without losing it,” said Harry. “He turned on us and tried to force me to submit if only so that I would be forced to choose his Pride over all of my other ties. He wanted the power my Nimir-Raj has.” 

“How is he not dead?” Jacob asked. “Sounds like a fucking coward.” 

“Before that he kept offering virgins to us, Noel and Travis were two of them. Good kids, need to be fed more often because they can’t feed themselves. But they were good to us, my lioness was out of control and because I can’t shift both would take turns taking her. It’s not easy for them because they’re submissive, not strong enough. But they do it anyway because they wanted to, and they did it against Joseph’s orders after I denied making them my pomme. But, the line was drawn when he tried to use his Rex powers to force Noel and Travis in front of an attack that was made for him.” 

“So the rumors are true. You’re an Incubus,” said Jacob. 

“Yes,” said Harry. 

“What the fuck more can you be?” Jacob asked. 

Harry shrugged. “No idea, Jacob. I’m a mystery even to me.”

“Jacob’s question, why are they alive?” asked Nicky. 

“Mostly because of their son. He didn’t deserve to be parentless,” said Harry. “So we banished them.” 

“And Haven just came waltzing in like that? He let them go?” 

“I made him let them go. At the time I was still trying to control my power, and because I’d never been around a fellow lion she approved of. Seeing Haven was…” 

“You fucked him?” 

“Once,” said Harry. “And I did not tie him to me. I sent him back and quite happily.” 

“I bet she wasn’t happy,” said Nicky watching the road. 

“No, she was not. But then she met you,” said Harry boldly. “I kept using you as an excuse to keep her away from him.” Harry felt Nicky’s lion ruffle up with a prominence, proud and grand as it was. “I’ve learned since then how to take without taking too much. I will not tie someone to me unwillingly. That’s not how I work and it’s something I will never do. Not even to an enemy.” 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, and fuck again,” Jacob groaned. His phone rang, and he grimaced as he pulled it out. “Hello?” 

_ “Is my Little Raven having fun?”  _

Harry tilted his head. “Loads, Lover,” he called out. 

_ “ _ You heard him,” said Jacob. 

_ “Good, good. Your boys are still here. After a few good questions, I think I get the gist of what is going on. Going solo, Little Raven?”  _

“What can I say? I’m in a mood,” he answered back. 

_ “You pulling a Gaynor?”  _

“How did you know?” Harry said, smiling at nothing. 

_ “I know all. I await your return.” _ He hung up leaving Jacob to frown. 

“Gaynor?” 

“One of many who’ve tried to force me to raise something that I refused to do,” said Harry. 

“You’re going to raise her right?” 

“I said I would,” said Harry. “What happens after that…” 

Jacob froze at this. “You’re going to end him?” 

“I’ll make sure you get paid first,” Harry promised. “But once you’re paid, you have no need to interfere, right?” 

“You’d kill us and crush Ellen if I did.” 

“Yep,” said Harry simply. “Just as you would have done to me if you had a chance.” 

Jacob snorted. “Fair, I suppose. But now, you’re thinking of taking my Nick away from us.” 

“I am not taking anything.” 

“I already see it,” he sneered. “You’re like a fucking married couple! Look at your hands! You didn’t even notice it!” 

Harry and Nicky glanced down between them, and Jacob was right. Harry was doing to Nicky what he often did to Micah, Jean-Claude, and Edward. Their fingers were stretched over the middle seat and interlocked with each other. Seeing it had caused his heart to start beating faster. 

“Road!” Jacob gasped, and Nicky snapped his eye back straight. “You really letting a one-eyed man drive?” 

“He won’t wreck,” Harry assured. “And I like his one-eye.” 

Nicky puffed up and Jacob made a sound of disgust. “My God, this is the worst job ever.” He flopped back away from them and slouched in his seat. “We had no chance.” 

“No. You didn’t. Like I said, I don’t need my men to take care of me. I can take care of me just fine.” 

“What else could go wrong?” Jacob muttered, and he flinched when his phone rang again. 

“Famous last words,” Harry hummed. 

Jacob snarled as he answered. “What!?” 

Harry couldn’t help but snicker as he tilted his head to hear the other voice. 

“Mr. Leon, this is Tony Bennington.” 

Jacob took a breath. “We have the package, Mr. Bennington. We’re on our way right now.” 

“Excellent! But, I need to alter the plan slightly since I need to have my dear wife moved to a new grave more close by. Can you hold him for the night?” 

Jacob closed his eyes and Harry arched a brow. Nicky leaned back. “Demand more money,” he hissed too quietly for Bennington to hear. 

“It’s going to cost you extra, Mr. Bennington. We’ve had a few issues of our own. Mr. Potter-Black isn’t exactly an easy package to deal with. How do you expect me to keep him for a whole night and then day until night again?” 

“I’m sure you can work something out, and I suppose it could be an inconvenience. How about I add an extra fifty thousand?” 

“Hundred grand. At least,” said Jacob. 

“Done. Just please bring him tomorrow, and please don’t have an accident with him or there will be quite a conversation coming.” Jacob’s eyes narrowed on the phone, and Harry knew if the man could reach through and snap Bennington’s neck, he would have done it. 

“Transfer it tonight, please. I need some incentive not to kill him.” Harry smiled sweetly as Bennington agreed, and Jacob hung up. “Fuck my life.” 

“Sleepover, huh? It’s been a long time since I’ve done that. But I’ll have to ask my men if it’s okay with them.”  _ ‘Seems Bennington is delayed a night. Can I go to their unintentional sleepover?’  _

_ ‘What?’  _

_ ‘Huh?’  _

_ ‘Mon Amour?’  _

Harry resisted snickering, seems all of his men were awake. He explained the situation that’s going on. 

_ ‘What has you so set on these lions, Little Raven?’  _

_ ‘Do you remember eight months ago when I had that one-night stand?’ _

_ ‘Don’t tell me…’ _ Micah came through the line. 

_ ‘Yep, and we are erm - quite compatible.’  _

_ ‘Name, Little Raven. I want names. I know of Jacob with the last name alias of Leon, but the other?’  _

_ ‘His name is Nicky.’ _ “Nicky, what’s your last name?” Harry asked out loud, startling Jacob who was holding out his phone expecting Harry to call his men.

“Murdoch.”

“Thank you.” Harry beamed. 

“Aren’t you going to call your men?” Jacob asked, wiggling the phone between Nicky and Harry.

“Already am.” Harry grinned at Jacob who let out a moan of despair.  _ ‘Murdoch.’  _

_ ‘Nicky Murdoch?’  _

_ ‘You know him, Edward?’  _ Micah asked. 

_ ‘I, in fact, do,’ said Edward. ‘Interesting.’  _

_ ‘What is it, mon Tueur d’Ombre?’  _

_ ‘He’s a source. A good source. Good choice.’  _

_ ‘Edward? You approve of him?’  _

_ ‘Maybe. I’ve slid him money for providing information plenty of times. Knowing Little Raven’s track record, I am not surprised by his choice.’  _

_ ‘Choice? What do you mean by that?’  _

_ ‘He’s like me. He’s like Harlan Knox. Perhaps this is a fruitful endeavor you are taking.’  _

_ ‘You’re being oddly trusting.’  _

_ ‘No, not trusting, Toy. Smart, and by now we know how Little Raven works. Let me guess. You’ve already got him tied around your finger?’  _

_ ‘Uhm, sort of? I mean, the connection is real. My lioness has never been so… content.’ _

_ ‘If this works then I’m all in. I’m tired of waking up to Baby being wounded by her,’ said Micah. ‘He needs a lion mate, they’re a lot more visceral than any other feline creature out there.’ _

_ ‘Oui, I trust mon Amour with this.’  _

_ ‘I want all of us to agree,’ said Harry. ‘Besides, I’m rightly pissed off after what Haven’s done.’  _

_ ‘What’s he done now?’  _

_ ‘He almost killed Noel. I just came from the frat house. If one of their frat mates hadn’t been a werebear, he’d be dead right now. I’m so done with him. I want to see him ripped to pieces. Not just back in Chicago.’  _

_ ‘Ooh, he sounds like you, Edward,’ said Micah.  _

_ ‘Indeed, but after the way he treated Teddy, I’m not surprised. We’ve been looking for a way to boot him out of the Coalition, this will work just fine I should think?’  _

_ ‘Definitely, I’ll get the paperwork started and get with Rafael. I don’t think he’ll mind too much. I expect you’re bringing in a new Rex?’  _

_ ‘I’m hoping that’s the plan. I don’t want to force the decision, but it looks like I won’t have to.’  _

_ ‘You sound like you really like him, mon Amour.’  _

_ ‘I think you will too,’  _ At least, Harry hoped they did. He hoped he wasn’t bringing in another Marcus. Perhaps he should touch on that first? He didn’t want to think of the damage that would happen should Nicky hurt him and his lioness. His wolf hid in shame, but his lioness? She’d probably tear him into a thousand tiny pieces. Now he was starting to second guess if this was a good idea. His stomach swam oddly, and he flinched when a spark of heat went through his hand and he looked over. Nicky ran a finger down his wrist and Harry shivered unconsciously.

“You’re conflicted,” Nicky commented. 

“Sort of,” said Harry. 

“You want to tell me about it?” asked Nicky. “I’m not very good at emotional stuff.” 

Jacob groaned. “Then why are you asking him?” 

“He needs me. I can feel something is bothering him. I don’t understand what it is. I would like to.” 

“Just thinking of my former Ulfric,” said Harry, turning to look out the window. 

“Former?” 

“Your Ulfric is Logan Winters isn’t it?” asked Jacob. “We’ve looked him up. He’s not your lover.” He moved forward again to drape over the seat. 

“He’s not my lover, no. But Marcus was.” 

“Was?” Nicky asked. 

“Mm, but have you not noticed, yet? How old do you think I am?” Harry asked. 

“You look like a teenager,” said Jacob. “But I know you’re twenty-eight. Your birthday is July 31, 1980. You’re young because of your vampire right?” 

“No. I didn’t know Jean-Claude when I was seventeen. That’s when I stopped aging.” 

“Why?” asked Nicky. 

Harry wasn’t sure if he should tell the truth or not, but what harm was there in it? It wasn’t like they could do anything with that information. “I died when I was seventeen.” 

Jacob blinked and Nicky swerved. “What?” 

“I died, but I came back. Magic issues,” he explained. “And ever since then I’ve been this way at least in body. Marcus was a lot older than me. He hid what he was because he was a surgeon. A good one too. His former Lupa was a piece of work. I killed her and we became a couple. But, he started worrying because of my lack of aging. He was getting older, I was not. He was embarrassed of me and then he ran away because of it. My wolf’s heart was broken and now she doesn’t even want to look at another wolf.” 

“Jason is your wolf to call isn’t he?” 

“Yes, sort of, but he’s a friend. Sometimes fuck buddy, but a really good friend. He’s not my lover. Maybe part of my dislike of Haven is because he came in around the time Marcus ran away from me. I don’t know. But I’ve been hesitant to try again.”

“You think history is going to repeat itself?” Nicky asked. 

“My lioness is not as demure as my wolf,” said Harry. “I almost think my wolf was created for the sole purpose of my son.” 

“Huh?” Jacob leaned forward enough to see Harry’s face. “What are you talking about?” 

“She’s different. She’s never given me issues. Neither has my leopard, but I already had a mate for her. My wolf is just fine being alone. She wants no big bad wolf in her life. Just trying to think about the consequences of things. I’m very impulsive at times. I wonder if this is another impulse that I’m doing that might not be so good?” He looked down when Nicky squeezed his hand, a thumb sliding under to rub at his palm in a slow circle. 

Harry made to untangle from Nicky’s hand, only for the man to lean over and wrap his arm around Harry. He pulled Harry quite bodily from his position straight to the middle right up against him. Jacob had to fall back or be hit. Harry was too stunned to react, and his face burned a brilliant red. Nicky said not a word and simply kept him pinned right up against those muscles. 

Jacob let out another groan from the back. 

“Let’s go get a hotel somewhere.” 

“ _ Motel _ , you mean.” 

“No. A hotel. We got the money now. Use it,” said Nicky. 

“It’s an unneeded expense.” 

“We’re getting a hotel. We have a guest. We should treat him as such.” 

“Can’t he pay? He’s loaded.” 

“No. You’re paying. You’re kidnapping him after all. You pay,” said Nicky. 

Jacob snarled. “For fuck’s sake. You’ve gotten mouthy since we pulled into St. Louis. I hate this place. I take it my men are in limbo until you get back?” 

“Yep.” 

“You okay with this Nick?” 

“Yes,” said Nicky. 

“And my witch?” 

“That’s up to you,” Harry quipped. “I can always have her reported to MACUSA, after all she’s not a real witch and she attacked a magical.”

“She’s mentioned them, and with a lot of fear.” 

“But, if all this works out well she will be fine. As will the rest of your men. Not sorry about the first. You had that one coming.” 

“For such a little thing you’re a scary mother fucker,” Jacob mumbled, and Harry started laughing. 

“I think you’re the first person to ever say that.” 

“I don’t believe it.” 

“Most call me sweet,” said Harry looking over his and Nicky’s shoulder only to realize he could hardly look over the man’s shoulder.  _ Damn, he was big _ . He’d forgotten just how much muscle the man had.  _ Fuck!  _ His body was warm right up against him. His lioness was so content that he could barely feel her, and the idea of scooting away from Nicky was not something he wanted to do right now. 

“Sweet. Like a toothache.” 

“What do you want to do about our car, Jacob?” Nicky asked. 

Jacob scowled. “Dammit, we have to go and get it.” Nicky found a place to turn around, and head back towards downtown. 

“You could forget this whole thing,” Harry offered. 

“No. We need the money, and we complete all jobs. Our reputation is just as important.” 

“Okay then. I won’t run away,” said Harry. “Not when things are getting oh-so interesting.” 

“Now you sound like Nick used to.” He shook his head at this. 

“I’m still no different, Jacob.” 

“Uh huh, and the pretty boy you’re wrapped around? You do know you have to share him right?” 

“Don’t call him that,” Nicky scowled. “And I can share. You should be thankful that I did mate with him. If not, he’d likely be in heat right now, and you and I would try and kill each other.” 

“Probably,” Jacob acquiesced. 

“We can go in heat?” Harry asked, tilting his head. 

“Uh huh. You’ve never been?” 

Harry thought about it and flashed back to when he was in Promise. Could it have been a consequence of being in heat around tigers coupled with the ardeur? “Probably, but sometimes I can’t tell. I’ve had a high drive since I first had sex. Now with this Incubus, if I was or wasn’t it wouldn’t matter because when it wants to feed. It will feed.”

“Good thing I’m here then,” said Nicky with a smirk. 

“Was the sex really that good that you never forgot?” asked Jacob. 

“Oh yeah. He was unforgettable.” 

“I guess with so many lovers you’d have to be.” 

“Hey, they taught me. I was a virgin before them,” Harry sulked, and he could feel their surprise. 

“You’re lying!” Jacob exclaimed. 

“Nope.” 

“Unbelievable.” Jacob sat back in his seat and looked out the window at the passing scenery. “If I drive my car to a hotel, can I trust you two to follow and not get side tracked? Or does Mr. Potter-Black need to go in my car with me?” 

“I’ll be good, promise.” Harry said sweetly. “Carsex doesn’t happen until later in the relationship afterall.” Harry mentally laughed as he sent Jacob into a choking fit. 

“I’ll follow behind without any issues, Jacob.” Nicky squeezed Harry, cautioning him to tone it down. “Nothing will happen if you leave us alone.”

“For now.” Harry whispered enough for only Nicky to hear. “But we better have a separate room for us only at this hotel.”

“I don’t like how you said that.” Jacob squinted at Nicky. “You’re going to insist on two rooms aren’t you.”

“Yes.”

“Fuck…” the Rex breathed out a huge sigh, as if he had given up fighting this fight. “Fine, but if he leaves we’re dead. If he rolls you or uses his witchy powers, he is dead.”

“You can try.” Harry was slightly amazed that Nicky came to a stop just as he said that. 

“Don’t try anything funny.” Jacob warned one last time before he got out of the car. Harry watched as he crossed over to a nondescript grey sedan and got in. Nicky easily followed behind as the sedan drove off. 

“So…” Harry trailed off. 

“Do you want me to take care of your Rex problem, Kitten?” Nicky interrupted.

“My lioness wouldn’t say no.” Harry hedged. 

“And the rest?”

“Depends on many factors.” Harry sighed. “Sex with you is really lovely, but my lioness isn’t the only one who gets an opinion in this.”

“Do you need to make another call?” 

Harry wondered if Edward had bugged his car, because just at that moment his cell rang. He pulled it out just to blink in shock at the number on the screen. 

“Parrain?”

“Hey, baby, shouldn’t you be doing your homework?”

“Uncle Nathaniel’s cooking and Dad said something about you having overnight work with new kitties.”

“Yes, some lions are in town and we have some work to do.” 

“Are you finally taking care of Haven? Papa mentioned what he did to Travis and Noel. I already didn’t like him, but now I hate him more.” Harry could just hear Teddy pouting on the line. “He’s been mean since he got here.” 

“Those are some of the terms being negotiated, Cub.” Harry looked over, shocked that Nicky would speak up. 

“Oh! Hello Mr. Lion.”

“Hello, Cub.”

“I’m a pup, not a cub.” 

“Ah, well then. Pup. Those are some of the terms we are negotiating on.”

“You sound like Dad.” 

“I assume that’s a compliment.”

“Maybe. Oh, dinner’s ready. Bye Parrain, love you.”

“Love you too, baby.” Harry hung up the phone and stared at Nicky.

“What?”

“What was that?”

“If I kill the Rex and take over, I assume I’m going to have to make nice to your kids. Setting the groundwork.” 

It always amazed Harry how men who were sociopaths seemed to have more understanding than a person who held all their feelings. He supposed that came with such good control, such awareness of what they are. Oftentimes instead of their emotions they went with what they could see, what they could hear, and touch. Edward was very physical in that aspect, and it seemed that Nicky was going to be no different. 

“Was I wrong?” asked Nicky, and the nervousness in his voice reminded Harry that he’d been quiet too long. 

Instead of answering right away he leaned up and kissed Nicky’s cheek and then snuggled down. Might as well enjoy the muscles while he could. 

Harry was honestly surprised that Jacob chose an actual hotel, although if he were using Jean-Claude or Draco’s standards this would not be considered a hotel. It was the Holiday Inn. 

“You don’t have a change of clothes,” said Nicky as if just realizing it when he looked at Harry again who still had blood on his front. Harry looked down at himself. “You can’t go in there covered in blood.” 

Harry flicked his wrist bringing the wand to his hand, and he flicked it at himself. “Scourgify!” It took at least three more times before the stains began to fade. You would have to look at it up close to see them now, but they were still there. At least he could walk around without being picked up by the cops for murdering some unknown bloke. 

Jacob was now standing in front of the car with a glare, and his hands on his hips. “Should I blow him a kiss?” Harry asked with a cock of his head. 

“He’s about at his limit, Kitten.” 

“Ooh, he has a limit, hm? Fun.” 

Nicky’s smile was nice and cool as he opened the door, and slipped out. Harry slipped out on his side. He took his keys from Nicky and opened the truck of his car. 

“What now?” Jacob growled walking around to the back. 

“I need clothes,” said Harry, and then he smirked as he pulled up the back to the mini-armory causing Jacob’s eyes to go extra wide as he spied all the goodies inside. 

“I’ve been riding in a car with explosives.” 

“Nice,” said Nicky leaning forward so that he could get lower toward it. “C4? You have molotov cocktails too,” he said pointing. “And what are these? Phosphorous grenades?” 

“You have every blade under the sun,” Jacob commented. “Looks like you’re about to declare war on someone.” 

“Something like that,” said Harry, closing it again, tapping it, and then he opened it again. It was much like a trunk and Jacob blinked when all the weapons disappeared. In their place were five duffle bags sat in a row, each of them labeled. Harry took the one with his name on it, and then closed it. He tapped it again before shutting the back. 

“How did-?” Jacob continued to stare. “You know what? I don’t care! Let’s go.” 

“You’ve fried his brain,” said Nicky as Harry hit the lock. No one was going to jimmy it open that was for sure. 

“At least it isn’t boiled,” he chirped. Harry was unsurprised when his eyes wandered across the lot to spy Rafael’s truck in a discreet location. Another look spied two more cars owned by wererats in the lot, on the other side. 

Harry started snickering and Nicky tilted his head down to look at him. Jacob didn’t even notice that he’d been followed. 

He was aware of Bobby Lee slipping in right behind them and going to the left to sit at one of the waiting areas. Someone must have wiped his scent or muted it because neither Jacob or Nicky noticed. Harry discreetly slipped his hand behind his back and wiggled his fingers ‘hello’ to Bobby Lee, showing he knew the guard was there. He was sure everyone would be dead if he wasn’t seen tomorrow at a proper time. Yeah, the men in his life could get a little overzealous. 

Jacob initially asked for connecting rooms. When Harry asked if that’s what he really wanted to do, the lion winced and managed to get it changed to two rooms across from each other. He scowled. “I could have gotten twice the amount of rooms for that price.” 

“Hey - at least I was being nice. I could have said nothing about the connecting room option,” said Harry. 

“I’m beginning to think you’re doing this on purpose. You’re a pain in the ass.” 

“Not my typical job,” said Harry, making Nicky bark in laughter as they took the stairs instead of the elevator. No surprise. Harry wouldn’t be surprised if Bobby Lee or another rat got the rooms on either side of him tonight. The hotel attendant at check in had been one of the Rodere after all; not that Jacob or Nicky seemed to notice. 

“You better not slip out tonight!” Jacob ground out. 

Harry arched a brow and looked at Nicky. “Do you think I’m going to slip out, Nicky?” 

“No,” said Nicky with a pleasant smile. “You will slip on though.” 

“Like a glove.”

That was it, it was all Jacob could take before he went straight for his room on the second floor and slammed the door shut without another word or look behind him. 

“I don’t think he appreciated that,” Harry hummed. “Room service first or fun times? We’ll need to eat at some point.”

“Oh, you’ll be eating.”

“I’ll need more than just cum and beefcake, Nicky. At least a little something to go with it.” Their room was the typical room that most hotels had. All brown, tans, and cream shades with the standard boring looking printed picture over each double bed. 

Harry dropped his duffle bag, and walked across the room to open the beige pleated drapes to peak out. They hid the sliding door and led out on a tiny balcony. He had been enjoying the byplay between him and Nicky, but now that they were alone he was starting to feel quite shy. Nicky was going through the place with a fine tooth comb. No surprise, Harry would be disappointed if he didn’t. For him sex was an easy way for him to converse and hide his nerves. Funny how things had changed so much when before sex would have made him tomato red. 

Now it was the idea that Nicky might very well be something he wouldn’t want to let go. It bothered him more than he cared to admit as he pulled back, closed the drapes, and then bounced onto the bed. Not good, not bad either. But definitely not worthy of an H. But, then Harry was very spoiled now. 

“Damn you Draco and Jean,” he mumbled looking up at the ugly brush-stroked painting that made no sense to him. 

“Who is Draco?” Nicky asked. Even now, with as long as he’d gone around big strong men, it amazed him to know they could walk around so silently and with such grace. A natural grace that came with the flavor of beast nestled inside of them. 

“A git of a friend,” said Harry. 

“And Jean, is the-?” 

“Jean-Claude.” 

“Ah, Master of the City. Why are you damning them?” he asked as he leaned against the cheap clapboard made long dresser that a flat screen TV perched on top. He crossed his arms over his chest, one eye staring at him with so much focus that it made his skin warm. 

“I’ve been spoiled,” said Harry. 

“You have millions of dollars. You’ve always been spoiled.” 

Harry shook his head. “I had nothing, and even when I got something I didn’t know I needed anything more than nothing. I’m not self-made like Jean-Claude.” 

“Oh?” 

“Most is inherited.” It was a pointless conversation they were having, and Harry knew he was doing it to stall other things that may take its place. 

“You’re the top Necromancer in America. I say that’s pretty self-made.” 

“More like born.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“It’s a talent that you’re born with. You don’t really get much say unless the talent is weak to begin with. I don’t particularly like raising the dead. I mean, I love the rush and the feel of the magic over me, but I don’t really like doing it for the reasons my clients give half the time. I don’t like disturbing the dead unless it’s important. But if I don’t do it, it will do it for me.” 

“Like if we deny our beasts, it’ll come out at the worst time.” 

“Exactly.” 

“So, your Necromancy is another beast itself?” 

Harry had never heard it put like that before and he leaned forward, sliding his hands between his thighs. “Interesting. I’ve never heard it put like that, but you know that’s quite apt. In Britain, Necromancy is still illegal. You can’t even breathe a word of it without getting looked at suspiciously and having the Ministry question you.” For a moment it was quiet. “You should order room service. I’m going for a shower.” He was on his feet and in the bathroom before the man’s one eye could blink. 

Talk about an interesting turn of events. He stripped down, aware of some of the blood that he missed was still stuck to him, and shook his head. He’d be grateful if Haven just disappeared altogether. 

He wasn’t entirely sure what he was supposed to do in these situations because honestly? His men helped him with Marcus. Edward helped him with Jean-Claude in a round-about-way and Jean-Claude encouraged with Edward. Then there was Micah; who made himself at home in bed one day and decided that he didn’t want to leave. He had help the whole way, and now that he was flying a bit solo, Harry admitted that it was a bit worrisome. 

Shocking how Harry was still a novice when it came to such ideals. He was stressing because he knew what the connection between him and Nicky could be, they were compatible. Mate-compatible. If it was up to their lions he would have stayed eight months ago, but when the human element was added to a whole host of complications, that’s when things began to happen. Then there were the issues around what Marcus left behind. 

He worked the hotel shower to make it as hot as he could before stepping in and hissing at the sting. The steam plumed out thick and smoky as Harry let the burn settle in on his skin and scalp. Micah always yelped when Harry made it too hot. A few times he’d sneak in and then complain of a burnt cock. Harry’d have to kiss it better, not that he minded. 

He couldn’t decide whether he was relieved or disappointed when Nicky didn’t slip in after ten minutes. He turned off the shower when he decided that he was as clean as he was going to get and stepped out as he looped a fluffy towel around him. He wiped down the foggy mirror and almost laughed at how red he came out. He looked like a lobster, and the torc on his neck seemed to burn even hotter. 

He realized he’d forgotten his duffle bag. While he could theoretically summon it, Harry wasn’t exactly shy anymore about being naked. He was unsurprised to find Nicky stretched out on one of the beds, shirt having been discarded and his palms hooked behind his head. 

_ Bloody Hell. _

“I like that new one,” said Nicky. 

“New what?” Harry asked. 

“Clothes.” 

“I don’t have any on.” 

“Exactly. You know, I debated coming in there with you.” 

“Why didn’t you?” Harry asked, crossing over. Nicky was nothing but beautiful and well placed muscle in all the right places. Not an ounce of fat.

“I prefer this view,” said Nicky. He tugged Harry’s towel and dragged him closer. Harry fell down on top of him as the towel was tossed away. Harry’s lioness purred deep inside of him and he could feel Nicky’s coming out to meet her as his hands ran the expanse of his hard muscled stomach up his chest. 

“You are quite shy for one with so many lovers,” Nicky drawled, his one eye darting up and down Harry’s body. He could see the lust brimming and the hot heady need as fingers gripped his waist. Nicky’s large hand caressed Harry’s flat stomach as if he were fascinated. He ran up the middle to Harry’s throat to where the torc sat, the H standing out. It caused Harry’s blood to rush and his heart began to pick up speed. “How do you accomplish that?” 

“I am not accustomed to being the pursuer,” Harry confessed. 

“Am I first?” 

“Technically, yes.” 

That seemed to please Nicky more than Harry expected. “I don’t mind sharing. I’m aware I have things in me that aren’t quite right. But I have a question, do you want a broken lion?” 

Harry leaned forward, his cock swelled when he rotated his hips and brushed against Nicky’s stomach. Nicky dropped his hand and palmed it making him shiver. “Seems I am destined for men like you at some point. I was encouraged toward Marcus. Jean-Claude pursued me for years. Edward already had me, but I didn’t know it, and Micah showed up and never left.” 

“And the others?” 

“Friends, dear lovely friends that I would do anything in this world for. I can’t feed on the same person every single day after all.” 

“You’d fuck us to death wouldn’t you?” 

“Yep.” 

“But what a way to die,” Nicky said, gripping his hips and sliding him up. “I doubt I will ever meet another male lioness for the rest of my life.” 

“Did you order room service?” 

“I already have it,” said Nicky. He moved so fast that Harry barely had time to catch his breath. He moaned when Nicky had them rolled so that Harry was beneath him. His legs parted and he swooped them around Nicky’s strong hips as the man’s mouth and tongue dived inside of him. 

Harry’s fingers danced down sleek strong back muscles, tracing the scars as Nicky rocked his body, stretching himself to cover Harry entirely. His current desire was to lick every part of Nicky’s body. He started at the lips, moved to his chin with a good suck, and then his mouth fell onto the large thudding pulse in the man’s neck. He sucked hard as the ardeur tingled in the air, such hunger and need as it swooped around them. It was prepared to soak up the lust and carry both of them away. Nicky was lost in Harry’s ministrations as he shimmed further down making Nicky prop his hands up on the bed and just watched Harry move. From one nipple to the other, Harry formed wet trails down his stomach. Nicky got onto his knees so that Harry had more room. 

“Fuck… yes!” Nicky pleaded when Harry rolled his shorts down, and caught the large meaty cock. Its veins bulged and Harry hummed. He puckered his lips at the top and then spread them slowly as he wrapped himself around it; took him straight down. “I didn’t forget you could take all of me down your throat. Yes!” 

Harry worked the blood rushing veins, and the skin pulled tight with every inch Nicky tried to gain. It throbbed and thumped into the back of Harry’s throat like a separate heart-beat. It thudded and rushed with blood behind the flesh. He gorged himself on it until he was lost in Nicky’s panting breaths. Harry ran his palms up, thumbing muscles as Nicky seized his wrists and squeezed hard as his first orgasm shook him. He kept going, not giving Nicky a chance to catch his breath.

Harry conveniently pulled back before he felt the second swell about to explode. His cock was blood red, and Harry stroked up and down as Nicky got lost in the motions. “Are you useless yet?” Harry couldn’t help but tease making a snarl trail out of the corner of his lips. 

Nicky dropped his eyes and stared at him. “Is that what you think, Kitten?” 

Harry smiled pleasantly, and then he opened his mouth and flicked his tongue out. “I’m full of lion.” 

Nicky’s teeth clenched and he yanked Harry’s wrists up so that when he rose their chests and bodies touched. Nicky was already perspiring. He let go and caught Harry around the waist and crushed their mouths together. “I bet I can do something most of your men haven’t done.” 

“I doubt it.” 

Nicky grinned, then he reached down and with ease he lifted Harry by his naked ass, causing Harry to gasp and hold onto the man’s head as he was brought up to Nicky’s face. His head was almost to the ceiling because of it. His legs ended up suspended around the man’s neck. He threw his head back when Nicky’s mouth swallowed him to the base until his thighs were shaking. 

He was then tossed like a doll onto his front, and before Harry’s spinning head could realize what was happening Nicky was on top of him. His mouth bit Harry’s ear as his hips rotated against him causing the friction to heat up. 

Nicky’s thick finger slid into Harry’s slick magic soaked entrance, and his mouth slid down to the throbbing vein on Harry’s neck and bit so hard that he screamed with the flash of pain. He reached a hand back and yanked his blond hair with a growl of his own as his pulse quickened as a trailing rush of blood went straight to his head. His other hand glided down Harry’s from and squeezed his cock until it was leaking as he stuck a second finger deep inside. 

He could feel Nicky’s sharp teeth piercing him with a delirious hunger. He could feel the twitch of his muscles as he worked at opening Harry’s entrance enough to take the fullness of his cock. Harry, desperate to grip something, reached back and dug his thin nails into skin. It caused a reaction of his lioness and Nicky’s to rub themselves together making the power in the room explode. A splash of clear liquid and the sound of skin stretching and breaking apart filled the room. Nicky removed his fingers, palmed Harry’s hip and then he pushed himself in at the same time that he felt tawny fur roll velvet like across him. 

It always startled him when his men grew while penetrating him. He was used to them pausing and growing, but Nicky wasn’t doing that. He was pushing in deep to the hilt and he kept growing. He was expanding, growing larger until his chest was slightly above his torso. 

“So long since I’ve last had sex.”

“You’re kidding me!”

“You were the last.”

“And shifting suring sex?”

“I’ve never done that,” Nicky growled into his ear as he let go of Harry’s neck and licked his ear to his cheek. “Jacob doesn’t allow us to shift on humans.”

“Well I won’t tell, if you don’t. And, really, you just had to do it when I can’t see you?” Harry huffed, and then he rolled his hips making Nicky moan. “Not fair, Nicky. So not fair. Don’t move,” he ordered. 

Nicky let out a throaty chuckle. He gripped Harry harder. “Do your worst.” 

Harry placed his hands onto the bed, and then looked back at the gorgeous tawny-haired werelion. He was in hybrid form, and if Harry thought his muscles were impressive before that was nothing to now. He was a sight. “Edward is going to love you,” Harry purred. He had a mane of handsome dark fur that reminded Harry of a sunflower in a way the way it ringed around his strong stately face. He was lovely, one-eye and all. 

Harry took a breath and then he began to rock back and forth, thrusting himself on the engorged ribbed cock. He moved as far down as he could possibly go making Nicky moan out. “I’ll fuck the depravity out of you.” He explored Nicky’s fine cock, noticing it’s texture and the ribs were like an added bonus as it throbbed and rubbed into his prostate and other sensitive parts that Harry was sure no normal men possessed; because there’s no way others could feel this except maybe Jean-Claude. It was the best fucking feeling. Always full, always owned, always sensitive. He rotated and thrust himself, going slow and then deep until he found the perfect rhythm that tightened Nicky’s hold on his hips. He fucked himself against Nicky as though he were one of those wall toys.

“I bet you could do that much better on top of me,” said Nicky reaching down and pulling Harry before rolling them. 

Harry shifted on top of Nicky and kissed his furry chest. He ran the tips of his fingers through the tawny fur as he settled on top. He had to really straddle to get himself over. Micah was an Alpha, but he was slight. Most cats were on the slight size, even tigers. But Nicky seemed to defy that or maybe it was just the lion species itself. 

Nicky gripped his cock to keep it level as Harry eased himself down. He had to do it slow, no need to bust through him so quickly. Besides, a ribbed cock? It was an added sensation. Micah’s nubs were just as nice. He had a lot of big cock these days, and he wasn’t complaining. He didn’t think Edward would complain either. He swallowed it all and Nicky’s gold cat eyes rolled. 

“No one should be able to do that, Kitten.” 

“I defy all,” said Harry, rocking and then bouncing with experiment. 

Nicky groaned more. His claws were gentle as they grazed up and down Harry’s skin making goosebumps form. “Perfect!” 

Harry and Nicky fed their powerful shifter energies, and Harry soaked the lust and desires as Nicky pinned him to his chest, He made Harry use only his hips to ride the man until Nicky couldn’t stand being so passive. He rolled them, spread Harry wide, and slammed sending Harry higher than he meant to go. Nicky took control, starting hard and rough, and then angling down into smooth and slow until their mouths fused and worked with their bodies. 

Both were soaked and breathless, and they kept going. Pushed by the hungry ardeur and their beasts. Harry fed and soaked Nicky up, and sent him right to that edge of taking too much before pulling back at the very last minute making the Alpha collapse on top of him. He took deep gulping breaths. His heart was going much too fast for a normal human, but that didn’t stop him from burying his face into Harry’s neck and soaking up whatever it was he was smelling. 

“Can’t. Move.” 

Welp, that was going to be a problem because if Nicky was a giant in human form, his animal form was a monster in size, and the heat of his velvety fur and lion energy was drowning Harry into near unconsciousness. Harry was pretty sure that Nicky was now Edward pre-approved. Nicky slowly rocked him to sleep. Harry was well aware of the leopard, vampire, and human consciousness that had settled inside of him, and he knew that they would forever be watching out for him. He could feel them having observed Nicky the whole time, and he knew they thought maybe Nicky could be added to that. It was the first time all of them were unison, and it let him sleep happily. 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some laughs and fluff to combat the craziness of the day.

It was rising dawn when Harry’s eyes cracked open to the darkness of the room and the muscular arm tight around him. It was reminiscent of eight months ago. Nicky was formed right up into his back, nose in his neck near the vicious bite mark that had been left from last night. The man was still buried deep within him.

He wasn’t sore so much as he was boneless and relaxed. He was relaxed in a way that he often got when Jean, Edward, and Micah were with him. Harry could very well take care of himself, but it was still that same feeling of protection. Like if someone came through that door, Nicky would be the one to face it, if Harry’s human side let him. He was convinced that this was his lioness. It was what she’d wanted all along. He mentally stroked her and could feel her purring response. It was the first time she ever let him mentally get close to her without her gnashing her teeth at him. 

“Why didn’t you roll me?” 

Harry blinked at the sudden question and tilted his head slightly to try and look at Nicky. “Excuse me?” 

“You should have rolled me. I wanted you to,” said Nicky squeezing Harry closer and moving his hips slightly. 

Harry was confused. “I would never do that.” 

“But… I can’t feel anything. I can’t love you. I want to, but I don’t think I can,” said Nicky. “When Jacob mentioned that you could roll me, I got excited for the first time. It was hard to contain and hide it from him. I thought maybe you could roll me into being yours and loving you.” 

Harry hated to pull away from Nicky or turn and make his cock come out, but he had to get a look at this situation. He brought his hips up, and the slick half staff cock slipped out with a wet sound. He turned over so that he was right up against Nicky. He’d changed back to full human now, his eye honed on him as his blond hair was swept out of his face. 

“I’m not a born sociopath. I was made,” Nicky told him. “I remember a time where I felt those kinds of emotions. But I was young, and they were few and far between.” 

“I don’t want to change you.” 

“Why not? You could make me perfect,” said Nicky. 

“You’re perfect the way you are.” 

Nicky snorted. “No, I am not. I’m a killer. I’ve done horrible things. I’m not sure if I would be right for you. You call this Haven a thug, but so am I.” 

“There is a huge difference between you and Haven. I don’t have to know you well to know what I sense. You didn’t have to say a word when I was talking to Teddy. You could have ignored him, but you chose of your own free will to speak up and engage with him. That’s more than a lot of people that could be coined as normal would do.” 

“I did it for selfish reasons. For you.” 

“And that’s okay, selfish is the one thing I lack,” said Harry. “I don’t know my own limits, Nicky. But, one thing I do know is that free will is everything to me. No one who has ever come into my home or into my bed has ever had their will taken from them, and they never will. I could roll Haven from here to Timbuktu, and have him a drooling mess for the rest of his pathetic thug arse life. But I don’t do it. If I want someone, I want them for who they are, warts and all. Also, have you met Ted Forrester?” 

“I have.” 

“Then this conversation is silly because I like you for you.”

“You like my cock.” 

“Yes, I do,” he said shamelessly. “But I have no end of cock in my life, Nicky, especially large cocks. I have sworn and insisted that I need no more men in my life. My core men, Jean, Micah, and Edward, are everything to me. I hesitantly let Marcus in and he broke my heart. He wasn’t core, but he was special in his own way. He was  _ my _ Ulfric. Mine, and then he was embarrassed of me. Called me a child and ran away. I didn’t help. I kept pretending that I didn’t need him. I loved him, but I didn’t need them. I was a downright liar if only to protect myself.” Nicky made a noise and pushed his face into Harry’s. “I swore I’d never do that again, but then you pop back in and get me and my lioness going, and I think about it.” 

“So, you want me? Who I really am?” 

“Hesitantly, maybe. That hesitance has nothing to do with you and everything to do with me. But, yes. I don’t typically run away like some people.” 

“Neither do I,” said Nicky, running his hands down Harry’s naked body and kissing his neck. It was the gentle rubs that started the stir in his body once again, and this time when Nicky rolled them, drank from his mouth, and slipped into his already stretched and slightly soaked entrance it was slow and gentle. Smooth with long tight strokes. Harry didn’t have to be animated or active. He laid there and took it, and enjoyed Nicky’s body deep inside of him until the orgasms slowly built, rising to a warm temperature instead of hot. It was a slow building pleasure, and Harry didn’t need to feed the lust or the ardeur as he looped around Nicky’s neck and waist as the pleasure spilled over out and around them. Sex didn’t always have to be one big show after all. 

Freshly washed and showered, and about the time that Harry was dressing, was when Jacob pounded on their door.

“Is he always this grumpy?” Harry asked, jumping his small body into blood red tight fitting leather pants that tucked into velvet black lace boots with a two inch incline. He chose a clingy black shirt that had a red leopard silhouette stitched on it, going up and over Harry’s shoulder and ending at the back. 

Nicky had frozen when he saw Harry wiggling into his pants, his loose ripped t-shirt held over his head as if he were afraid the fabric being pulled would miss something. “No. But you’ve been ribbing him all night.” 

“And I should be. He wanted to kidnap me,” said Harry. Once he was covered and modest, he timed it to when Jacob was about to pound again. Harry waved his hand and the door flew open causing him to overreach and nearly fall into the room. 

Nicky shoved the shirt over his head to pretend he didn’t notice, all the while hiding a grin. 

Jacob was frozen for a moment, and then he started choking and coughing. “How fucking long did you fuck last night?” 

“Truth or lies?” Harry asked sweetly as he brought his heeled boot up to the cheap stand and began to lace them. 

Jacob looked at Nicky, checking him over for damage. “I heard you. I heard everything, the barrier of a hallway did nothing for the sounds that came from here last night!” he half snarled. 

“Oops, looks like I forgot to silence the room,” said Harry as he switched feet. “You need food Jacob or you’re going to get grumpier.” 

“How about I just shoot you?” Jacob ground out. 

“Feel free to try.” But as he said this, Nicky purposely walked between Harry and Jacob’s space and turned to stare at Jacob. 

“Mother fucker,” Jacob sneered. “You’d kill me over him wouldn’t you?” Harry couldn’t see Nicky’s face, but he was pretty sure the man was smiling. Jacob leaned forward and sniffed at him. He drew back, and Harry saw the look on his face. “He didn’t roll you.” 

“Not even when I asked him to,” said Nicky. 

“You smell like Rex. You always have, but you really smell like it. You’ve decided. You’re going to do this. I feel your bond pulling away slowly from us. Your beast wants this and so do you. You’re going to leave us aren’t you?” 

“What is there for me with you?” Nicky asked. “All we ever do is travel from one place to another. All we ever do is take shitty jobs for pennies, and shlep for humans too stupid to understand that no means no.” 

“You never argued with the physical aspect. You do know he’s a socio, right, little Princess?” Jacob spat. “He could slit your throat in your sleep and not feel a thing.” 

Harry smiled. “Perfect for me then.”

“Don’t call him that Jacob. It was you who wanted to kidnap him, and try and hold his men hostage at sniper point. It was you who wanted this job when I continued to try and dissuade you. Even Ellen tried to tell you no, that she wasn’t even sure if she could hold him back. I’ve always been loyal to you, Jacob. I’ve always done everything you’ve wanted me to do. You’ve always been family, but… I’m tired,” said Nicky. “I’m tired of seeing a new land. I’m tired of the new smells. I’m tired of the beds that are crawling with fuck knows what.” 

“I do it for us, Nick. I do it so that we never end up like my past Pride that tore itself apart, and all for a Regina,” he spat this at Harry. “I do it so that we’re never tied to a master vampire and made into pets! Everything I do is for us.” 

Harry dropped his foot and came over to stand beside Nicky. “Jacob. I’m male. I’m good at sharing, and I don’t want men fighting over me.” 

“Your lioness does.” 

“But I don’t, and for the first time since she came into being, she’s happy,” he stated. “Your powerful, Jacob, and my lioness doesn’t give a rat’s arse about you. It didn’t want Haven either. So I think you can at least afford me a bit of respect on that part. I never asked Nicky anything. I’m not even asking for him after all this is said and done; and I’m doing this for you.” 

“Not yourself?” 

“Maybe a small bit for myself because I can be a right shit when clients try to pull me into their realm of crazy. No amount of money can move me. No amount of begging, and yet I’m here doing this… for  _ you _ . I would like an end to Haven. I can do it myself, but I wanted to play fair. By lycanthrope rules as best as I can. I have hundreds of men who would do it for me. I have a few women who wouldn’t mind a piece after the way he’s treated them like they’re second class. You know what women are like when that happens.” 

Jacob was actually nodding at him. “Falls in line with mob mentality,” he seemed to calm down at Harry’s words. 

“Sadly, by Pride and lycanthrope rules I cannot do anything to Haven unless he killed one of them or someone I care about. He knew this. He knows I try to play within the rules. I don’t want it to come to that. But, if a lion comes through the town and just so happens to end his sorry existence, then it’s legal. He bested the former Rex, whether he stays or not. He still did it. It’s still legal and part of the rules.” 

“What makes you think a one-eyed Alpha is going to best your mobster Rex?” asked Jacob. 

Harry blinked, and then he looked over at Nicky and back at Jacob. “Are you the one that’s really blind? Do you not feel him? Or sense him?” 

“Haven was pretty strong too.” 

“But my lioness doesn’t swoon over him. You could beat Haven.” 

“Yes, I can,” said Jacob. “I’d be a bit bruised and worse for wear, but I could.” 

“And Nicky beat you,” Harry reminded. He then clapped making Jacob flinch slightly. “I’m hungry.” 

“After all the fucking you did, it’s no wonder.” Jacob seemed resigned, but he also seemed calmer. Harry reached for his belt of hidden goodies, and snapped it into place. 

Nicky took Harry’s duffle bag and his own as they headed out into the hallway. He almost laughed when he saw Claudia standing in front of a maid’s trolley wearing the same attire that they wore. 

“Do you require house-keeping?” she asked with a bright smile. 

Jacob matched her smile, not knowing the difference as Harry pretended not to pay attention to her. “We’re done with the room, Miss. Don’t forget to check the envelope.” 

On anyone else it might have worked for real, but Claudia was not moved by man nor woman. “Have a good day,” she called out as they headed for the stairs. 

The Holiday Inn had a small restaurant downstairs serving the basic breakfast foods, and since it was complimentary Jacob had no problem taking advantage of that. 

He passed by Lisandro who was pretending to be cleaning the bar. What a handsome cleaner he was, Harry winked, and then there was Ares, one of the rare Hyenas on roster to guard Harry, bussing tables. His ass looked quite nice from here. Yeah, the entire hotel had been taken over by weres and Jacob was none the wiser. 

It was too good, Harry wanted to laugh, but he resisted. Nicky held a seat out for Harry.  _ Goodness, he was as sweet as candy, _ Harry thought. He was really trying. Jacob pretended not to notice as he took the menu. 

“Damn, all the good stuff we have to pay for,” said Jacob. 

“I’ll pay,” said Harry. “Get whatever you want.” 

“Oh now you offer,” Jacob snarked. 

“Like a fungus, you’re growing on me,” Harry quipped, making Nicky cough to hide a laugh. 

It was Christine who came to their table playing waitress as she took their orders. He kept trying to hold in his amusement behind the menu. 

“What the hell is in St. Louis’ water?” asked Jacob, lifting his coffee and taking a drink. 

“I’ve asked myself that since I moved here, Jacob. I don’t have an answer,” said Harry, not surprised that he noticed that everyone was nice looking. Even Jacob was noticing how tight of an ass that Ares had as he bent down to pick up the leftover hashbrowns that kidlets had obviously dropped. 

And then Harry saw Nicky’s spark, the eye that widened with sudden knowledge. It started to dart from one worker to the next. His mouth opened slightly and then shut. “Wow…” 

“What?” asked Jacob. 

“Ah, nothing. Just wondered why they say complimentary when all the fuck it meant was donuts and coffee. That ain’t breakfast.” Harry knew that he now knew that they were being watched. Guarded. Yeah, Nicky was definitely a Rex in the making. He just needed some touching up and maybe a little help on the emotional stuff, but Harry could do that if he could do everything else. He can do hugs and kisses all day long and stuff everyone. 

Jacob laughed. “Yeah.” 

“And they’re probably disgusting and old,” said Harry. “Homemade is so much better.” 

“You a cook or something?” Jacob asked. 

“I love cooking,” said Harry, fixing his coffee up with some sugar. Nicky passed him the cream. “I cook for a lot of people.” 

“So, what are we going to do for hours?” asked Jacob. “We have until sundown.” 

“I do have clients this morning to see to,” said Harry, stirring his coffee and taking a drink. It must have been made by Christine. It had some extra bite to it. Not bad, but not the best. Seth and Harry were the best coffee makers in the house. Seth loved everything coffee. He liked making trips around to all the coffee shops and trying new drinks. He sometimes roped Damian into it if they were out at night. “Do I need to cancel?” 

Jacob groaned. “I want to check on my men. Your man hasn’t called me yet.” 

“He will,” said Harry. 

“How do I know they’re alive? I can’t even feel them.” 

“Probably because they’re under heavy warding,” said Harry. 

A lot of food came for them, and the two Alpha’s ate about like Harry expected. He wasn’t far off, all that sex and the ardeur and his beast all hungering and sucking out his energy had left him famished so he rivaled both of them. 

That was when familiar blond curls bounced passed and discreetly left an envelope on Jacob’s left side. Nicky noticed it, but said nothing as he glanced at Harry who was smiling because he recognized Stephen slipping into the kitchen area. 

Jacob saw the envelope when he was almost done. “What is this? You’re paying right?” 

“Yep,” said Harry. 

He took it and opened it, only for his eyes to widen. 

“What?” Nicky asked. 

Jacob scowled. “Really?” His eyes darted around the room. “Who left this?” He turned it around. It was a series of photographs. Six of his men were tied up, and Harry recognized the stone walled room as each of them sat on beds. It was the cells below the Circus. 

“Hey, least their room is clean,” said Harry. “And no bruises on them.” 

“Probably because they’re healed by now,” Jacob snarled. 

“Oh no, some of those men know how to make them permanent if they want to. You should never doubt the army that is always watching.” He smiled and Jacob did another look around. 

Ares turned his head fractionally, smiling prettily at them. Another waitress in the corner, Harry recognized as one of his wolves, swayed by and allowed just a thread of her energy to flow out; making Jacob flinch. 

“What the fuck? How did I not notice? When did they get here?” 

“Probably the moment your witch tried to cut us off. You’ll get them back safe and unharmed, but only if you don’t turn on me when this is over. I can see the wheels turning. You want to kill me really badly.” 

“I won’t let that happen,” said Nicky. “I don’t want to kill you, Jacob.” Jacob looked at him, and then back at Harry and down at the photograph. 

“Tell me you wouldn’t have done the same?” Harry challenged. “You wouldn’t have had me tied up, and dragged me off to the graveyard?” 

Christine came by and placed the check down. “Anything else you need, Harry?” 

“No thanks, Cris. Here you go.” He handed her twice what the bill cost and winked. “A bit below your paygrade isn’t it?” 

“Never for you.” She bent down and kissed his cheek. She winked at Jacob before waltzing off. 

“You have a fucking army,” Jacob muttered settling back. 

“All of St. Louis. We’ve built a real community, Jacob. No threats. No hatred. No power plays. No rolling or mesmerizing. Everyone lives and works side by side with one another. I am a Lupa to over four hundred wolves. I’m the Nimir-Ra of two pards smushed together, and I am the little brother to the Rom of the Rodere. I’m friend to the Las Vegas White Tiger Clan and Master of the City.” 

“Sounds like Disneyland,” Jacob bit out. “What’s the price for something like that? This ain’t Mayberry.” 

“I don’t know what Mayberry is, Jacob,” said Harry. “But I do know what it’s like being shoved into a box most of your life. I know what it’s like taking free will away from someone, and treating a species as if they were disease.” He turned and looked at Nicky. “A disease doesn’t make you strong and powerful. A disease does not fill you with a rush, and one by one we are teaching as many human citizens as we can.” He stood at this. “Shall we go?”

Nicky was at his side and Jacob grudgingly took his other. He was shaking his head and muttering incoherently to himself. That was when Bobby Lee crossed their path and smirked. “Good morning, Little Hellcat. Have fun last night?” 

“Morning Bobby Lee. I sure did, thanks for asking. Did you?” 

“Bell boy was quite a hit,” said Bobby Lee, and Harry tilted his head back to see that it was now Gregory standing in a cute blue outfit by the door. 

Jacob’s eyes flickered from Bobby Lee to the boy. 

“What a cutie,” Harry whistled. 

“He was in the restaurant just now, right?” Nicky asked. 

“Twins are so much fun,” said Bobby Lee, making Jacob choke. 

“We’d have been destroyed,” he breathed. 

Harry snickered. “At least you’re going to get paid.” 

“Two million is chump change,” Jacob said. 

“Smarter than you look, Kitty-boo,” Bobby Lee teased. 

Harry noticed Nicky glancing at Gregory. “You think he’s cute, Nicky?” 

“Am I allowed?” Nicky asked. 

“Oh yes, you’re allowed to do whatever you want. Shall I take him home with me?” Bobby Lee laughed at the inner joke. 

“You have fun, Little Hellcat.” He looked Nicky over, up and down a few times with that military assassin like stare that belayed the good ol’ boy smile that he sported. Nicky met his gaze. “You might do.” He disappeared toward the restaurant. Gregory blew Harry a kiss as they passed him by. 

“All of them. All of them and I did not notice?” Jacob asked once they were outside. 

“Magic.” 

“No magic I ever heard of,” said Jacob. 

Harry shifted to look at him a bit better. “Why are you panicking? No one’s killing your boys, I can restore Ellen, and you’re going to get your money when I raise Bennington’s wife. You’re winning.” 

“Not like this. We lost before it even started didn’t we?” 

“Yes, Jacob, you did.” 

“What’s so special about you?” Jacob asked, and this time there was no hatred in his voice. Just curiosity. 

“It might have something to do with how I try and treat every person as their own individual. I judge based on that individual rather than what group or species they belong to. Not to mention everyone you’ve come across by now, I love them.” 

“You fucked them, you mean.” 

“No. I love them because I have the capacity to do that.” 

“Maybe they’re just terrified of you. You have unlimited power at your fingertips.” 

“Are you scared of me?” 

“Hell yes!” Jacob declared, but then he faltered. “But, you are fair I recognize. You are doing to me what I would have done to you.” 

“Exactly.” 

“He’s good,” said Nicky. 

“What?” 

“He’s a good person. Something I’ve never met before,” Nicky confessed softly. “I think that maybe one day I may be able to feel that goodness for myself. I want to work toward that.” 

“Impossible. You are what you are.” 

“Ted Forrester did it,” said Nicky. “If he can, why can’t I?” 

oOo

He had just finished with the second client of the day, and Harry couldn’t help but feel as though he were in a slump. A strange unsettling feeling was lodged in the pit of his stomach. He thumped his head on the desk like a child, and sighed at the conflicting emotions that brewed inside of him. He’d been going like it was all okay, but in reality it was not okay. 

Nicky’s words flat-out  _ terrified _ him. 

_ “Baby? Why are you shielding so hard from us?”  _ Micah’s voice filtered like static through his mind. 

_ “Is that what I’m doing?”  _

_ “Something is making it hard to communicate. Did something happen?”  _

_ “No. I’m at work. My er - kidnappers are downstairs in the lobby.”  _

_ “What weird kidnappers. What’s going on with you?”  _

_ “Nothing.”  _

_ “Liar.”  _

_ “I’m fine.”  _

_ “No, Nimir-Ra, you are not fine. Please be careful. I don’t like you keeping us out of your plans, Baby.”  _

_ “What?!”  _ Harry would have raised his head if he’d had the energy.  _ “I’m not stupid. I can take care of myself.”  _ It came out more indignantly than he meant for it to. 

It got quiet on the line, and Harry rolled his forehead around against the wood. He admitted to trying to shield his thoughts right now. He wanted to work through them on his own. 

_ “I never said you were, Baby. You’re one of the smartest men I’ve ever met,”  _ said Micah in an extra soft voice that he often reserved for when someone was having a bad day. 

_ “A little exaggerating there.”  _

_ “It’s not. You know what amazes me most? Is how you know exactly what kind of person someone is. You make leaps and bounds in ways that I have never dreamed could be possible. Even Edward is in awe of how you do it.”  _

_ “Yeah, yeah. Leaps and bounds.”  _

_ “Baby…?”  _

Harry grumbled, not quite sure how to respond to Micah because the unsettling feeling kept growing. It was wrecking havoc on his stomach. He wasn’t used to this feeling, and the last time it happened was when he first captured the ardeur. 

Harry felt Micah on the other end of the line. He saw the man sitting Indian style in the Den and his heart ached when he saw leopard eyes sparkling with tears. Where was Edward?  _ “It’s all my fault. I brought Haven here. I sent Marcus away with my attitude toward him.”  _

_ “You’re not the one who looks like a seventeen year old brat.”  _

_ “Don’t say that. You’re lovely. You’re wonderful and beautiful.”  _

_ “No, stop that. I don’t like it.”  _ Harry could feel his face slightly turn red. 

_ “No, I won’t stop it, Harry. You are all of these. What’s going on with you? Please tell me so I can help or at least understand. I thought we managed to convince you of how we see you?”  _

_ “You’ll never convince me, Micah. Maybe I have good days, maybe I won’t. It will always be there in the back of my mind. Wondering what the fuck is wrong with people to even think I was at all appealing. Just, can’t see it. You are not at fault for them.”  _

_ “Yes, I am. As an Alpha, I got angry because Marcus encroached on my territory. I tried to be ok with it, tried to make it work but I didn’t think he was good enough. As a result you were the one hurt. He was hurt. You both were hurt.”  _ Micah started hugging himself. He felt someone brush by Micah and he shook his head at them. 

_ “Where is this coming from all of a sudden?”  _

_ “Noel and Travis stopped by, told us everything that happened last night. How you used the munin to heal them, and then you started crying. Edward was not happy.”  _

_ “What?”  _

_ “Why didn’t you tell us what you were feeling? When Marcus left.”  _

_ “I did. I told you I was hurt over it.”  _

_ “But, you didn’t explain. You’ve gone along all this time like you were alright.”  _

_ “I am.”  _

_ “No, Baby. Not when you’re resorting to tears.”  _

_ “It wasn’t me. Well, it was, but it was my wolf. She’s been abandoned. I know how that feels, and now I’m faced with a potential history going on repeat.”  _

_ “Me? Baby that-”  _

_ “I said it wasn’t about you, Micah. I know you love me. For some damn reason you do. I know that. I know Edward loves me and I know Jean-Claude loves me. I’m very confident in that realm of my life. None of this is about any of you. That’s the only thing to me that makes sense. Sort of.” _

_ “Sort of?”  _

_ “Seventeen years, Micah. Seventeen years. We’re not even at another seventeen yet. My ability to use the munin is a part of the link to Marcus. We actually forged that link, and he broke it. My wolf spends a majority of her time just laying curled in a ball, and rarely leaves her hidey-hole now. If I don’t call her out, I can even forget she’s there with all the trouble my lioness has given me. I think it’s all just hitting me all at once. I’ve been pretending I don’t need Marcus, but that’s untrue.”  _

_ “I told you when Domino came to us, that you love everyone equally, and it took me some time to accept that. Is there anything we can do?”  _

_ “No. Just leave her. She wants no part of anyone, not even any interest in Logan or Jason. She’ll come out to heal and help me sniff out issues, but that’s as far as she wants to go.”  _

_ “If your wolf is wounded, even emotionally, then you become wounded. Even if you have all those beasts inside of you. It’s still there, part of you is in pain. I didn’t help you. God, what a King I am,”  _ he snorted in disgust.  _ “I didn’t even notice my Nimir-Ra suffering…”  _

_ “Stop that. You did not make his decision. You were not embarrassed of me. He was. It just makes me think that one small comment can shatter everything.” _

_ “No, not if it’s real, Baby. And what could you have possibly said that would have broken things?”  _

_ “I joked with him about his age once. It was the beginning.”  _

_ “Now that’s just stupid. It wasn’t real to begin with. If he can’t be Alpha enough to love you, then he damn well didn’t deserve you or your wolf. Do we need to hunt you a wolf?”  _

_ “Death no. Don’t. She is fine on her own. She doesn’t want any part of it. She likes Jason because he can’t possibly dominate her. And now I’m risking heading down that same rusty road again, but this time with a beast who isn’t going to take it lightly should the same thing happen. She’ll kill me for sure.”  _

_ “You’re talking about the Alpha lion named Nicky right?”  _

Harry went as quiet as a mouse, aware of the time ticking by slowly. 

_ “I promise, Baby, that whatever you decide I will love you and worship you no matter what. So long as I know he’s worthy of you. So long as I know he’s going to be good to you. You do know you’re the most important person in the world to each of us right? Jean-Claude, Edward, and me. You know there would be no Tetrumvirate otherwise. Edward wouldn’t know how to feel, and Jean-Claude wouldn’t be so over the moon.”  _

_ “Micah, I don’t have to be the most important anything. Just trying to come to terms with the consequences of my next set of actions. I’m trying to be Edward here and think it through.” _

_ “Edward is right. You always do better when you follow your instincts. Don’t follow Edward’s or Jean-Claude’s or even mine. Use your own. We’ve given each other permission to be with others. You have that right too.”  _

_ “I just don’t have the inability to not be personally involved. To not love them with all my heart. It stretches me thin to think everyone’s going to get upset. I’m getting worn out. I’m just scared. I don’t like being scared.”  _

_ “I know, Baby. I’m sorry. We’re not used to seeing you like this. You don’t know how to do anything else but love, and we made you try to show less to Marcus because of that. I know that now. I’m sorry.”  _

_ “I’m glad Domino and Gregory and all the others love and need us so much. It makes me feel like I’m doing something right. But at the same time I don’t have the energy to give them my all, even when I want to. If I’m going to go down this road again, I have to make sure I never do to Nicky what I did to Marcus. I have to be willing to need him. I have to be willing to love him with all of me.”  _

_ “And you are free to use that heart for what it was made to do, Baby. You take him, and you need him. And hey, who knows? Maybe we’ll fall for him too. Domino’s pretty close to getting me to fall for him. Guy knows what he’s doing. I can understand how he wants to find something or someone to love. Maybe several someones. He wasn’t afforded that in Las Vegas, but here... He’s free. Like we all are. Like me. Like Edward. Like Jean-Claude. You paved the way. You do know that? You made it possible for us to love freely without shame and fear. You help make us better. And you’re so cute and silly with the way you are...”  _

He could feel Micah laughing on the other line for no reason. Harry, seeing him doubling over, couldn’t help but pout. Micah had a way about him that calmed his raging nerves. Then the man sobered and something deep inside of him stirred. He took a deep breath when he saw his lovely leopard raise her head up.  _ “What are you doing?”  _ He could feel and see Micah’s stately leopard towering over him, those chartreuse eyes so natural and lovely. Harry shivered from head to toe when a tongue came out and began to lick his leopard along the ears. 

Micah liked to do this at random times. He liked grooming Harry, who would sometimes bat him away, but this time he accepted the offering and he felt his body become relaxed more than it had in a while.  _ “Reminding you who you belong to. I can’t do this with anyone else in the world. Just you, Baby. Just like you are the only one in the world that will ever make a sociopath love something, and a master vampire fall so hard. You have the power of love. It’s a double-edged sword more potent than the ardeur. Jean-Claude has made mentions of this several times. He thinks it’s why your ardeur is so adverse to females. You can’t love them with everything in you. Sometimes, it makes fools of men. Haven and Marcus are perfect examples. They fall in love and can’t take it because they never had something so pure. I truly pity those who can’t feel what you have inside of you, Harry. Maybe for a moment even I couldn’t handle it. I wanted it all, and I was being a selfish bastard. But, seeing you fight against love hurts way more.” _

Harry let out a choked sound before he could control it. His eyes tingling with clear unshed tears as he went still and closed his eyes. Micah’s leopard kept nuzzling him, licking and flicking that tongue over the fur of Harry’s inner beast.  _ “Does it bother you that I can’t shift? Am I inadequate because of it?”  _

_ “No.” _

_ “You sure?”  _

_ “Yesss. You’re perfect.”  _ Harry wasn’t sure if he believed it, but at least it was nice of him to say it. He flinched when Micah seemed to feel exactly what he was trying to shield-think and bit him roughly on the ear. 

_ “Ow!”  _

_ “Love you.”  _

_ “Ngh!” His leopard pawed at her head when Micah bumped her nose with his own. “Love you too.”  _

And he did.


	10. Chapter Ten

A couple more clients to see with some scheduling as they were routine raisings had Harry inwardly cheering as three o’ clock ticked over, and he was well and truly done. Micahs’ leopard remained curled up against him metaphysically, and it was a nice feeling. He wouldn’t mind if they did that more often. He supposed he admitted that he wanted to love more and never stop. He loved his core to pieces, but inwardly he knew that it could have been a different setup. He couldn’t not love something. 

_ “Exactly. Heads up, Little Raven, Alpha and I are coming through. We’re done being quiet.”  _

Harry couldn’t help but smile when he felt their powers in the building, and the influx of energy.  _ “You’re going to make me cry. Thank you. I’m sorry I’ve been weird. If I’m being honest, Haven scares me. The Nicky and Marcus thing is scary too in it’s own way, but something about Haven is getting to me. It’s leaking out into my life, and now I’m regressing back to that moment where I don’t think I’m good enough. I don’t like doing that. I haven’t done that in so long…”  _

_ “He’s toxic,” said Micah.  _

_ “You guys have made me better. You’ve fixed me, and he’s mentally trying to break me. I think the Munin being called brought back a lot. I hadn’t called it in so long. I didn’t realize that’s what I’d get using it.”  _

_ “We will heal you, Little Raven. That is a fact. We’ve already spoken about it at length then you fell asleep last night. Jean-Claude is a master of wolves. I bet we can mend that wolf of yours.”  _

_ “You think so?”  _

_ “Know so. Trust me. Edward is always right after all.”  _

_ “Now you’re making me horny,”  _ Micah chirped.  _ “Ah, here we go… holy fucking shit!”  _

_ “What?”  _

_ “He’s big!”  _

_ “Yep, and it’s not overcompensation,”  _ Harry chirped. 

_ “Fuck me… I bet he breaks beds.”  _

_ “Hmmm....”  _

_ “Fuck, I’m jealous Baby.”  _

_ “I knew it. You’d have the same damn reaction. But I can’t wait to watch it.”  _

_ “Wait till Jean-Claude sees him. Also, I did say before that everything is yours too. No questions.”  _

Both of them laughed. 

_ “I’m coming down. Done for the day. No crazies thank goodness. You’re acting like I’ve chosen.”  _

_ “I can taste his scent, his Alpha. His Rex, Baby. He is compatible. Very compatible. I’ve felt your lioness enough to feel what she’s going to want.” _

_ “You’re laying it on thick.”  _

_ “I want you happy again.”  _

_ “With you guys I am.”  _

_ “Cheesy,” Edward remarked. “But apt.”  _

_ “I’m apt.”  _ Harry chirped as he took the elevator down to the ground floor. 

Mary was behind her curved counter space watching the spectacle with big eyes. 

Harry came upon Jacob and Nicky standing on one side and Edward and Micah on the other. But it was Micah and Nicky who were staring each other down, never leaving eye contact, and holy shit! His leopard and lioness were both on their feet. He could feel the inner battle pass back and forth. 

Jacob was stiff as Edward observed him. He had no gun or anything in his hand, but Harry could taste Jacob’s fear. It tasted good. Harry sent his leopard and his lioness in two different directions as he met the square off in the middle of them. 

“Baby. You’re not getting me to blink.” 

“Carry on,” said Harry as Edward wrapped his weaker hand around Harry’s wrist and pulled him right in for a kiss that danced through him from head to toe. 

It was like his energy had been renewed, and they renewed it for him. He then curved around Edward’s body being careful as he was not to take up his strongest side. “Do you think they’d both notice if I dropped and started sizing their cocks with my mouth?” he purred. 

Edward’s grin was cold and empty. Jacob’s lips turned down at the corners and he darted his eyes away.  _ Edward had won, and he wasn’t even a lycanthrope _ , Harry thought ecstatically. 

“You can try it, but do you wish to do that to Mary?” 

“Never mind me. Just watching the show. It’s so fascinating,” said Mary with a smile. 

“Who did you kick out for her to make her approve of you?” Harry asked. 

“Some redhead woman with too much makeup and cologne,” said Nicky, never taking his gaze from Micah. 

“Ah, axe murderer extraordinaire.” 

“She wanted to speak to you again. She offered ten thousand for one last consult, I said no. She about came over the counter. Your boys removed her for me,” said Mary serenely. “I’m thinking that maybe we should hire a few guards to be on staff.” 

“We had one, but he got scared off by the last client that went insane.” 

“I can look around for you,” said Micah as he took a dominant step forward. 

Harry placed his head on Edward’s shoulder as he watched Nicky move a step. It was like a game of chess, but with bestial energy flowing through them. Edward’s hand pressed to the small of Harry’s back and ran up the expanse. 

“Dude, I give. Fine. You win. You’ve been winning since we hit town,” ground out Jacob. “Am I going to get my men back?” 

“In time.” 

“Shall we take this to my office?” Harry suggested. “Do you think I can get one to move?” 

“You want to try?” Edward said. Harry pressed a kiss to Edward’s cheek before letting go and swooping his arms around Micah’s neck. He didn’t flinch but he did tilt his head enough giving Harry access to him. Harry sucked at the pulse on his neck, and he chuckled against the tight tan skin that rippled as the pulse that shot skyward. He caressed down Micah’s chest and then nipped his cheek and stroked his hair. 

“Smooth, Baby.” 

Then Harry slipped between the slowly closing space and looped around Nicky. No way he could get all the way up there and so he had to work with what he could. 

“Need a lift, Little Raven?” 

“Maybe.” But Nicky, well aware of Harry’s antics, tightened his grip on Harry’s waist and lifted him one armed so that Harry could reach him. Harry hooked around his neck and kissed his cheek. 

Micah’s lips twitched. 

Harry’s bottom was quite literally sitting on Nicky’s forearm. His legs dangling slightly. “As cute as that is, I’m not looking away,” said Micah. 

“I think he might be the lightest weight I’ve ever used,” said Nicky. 

“God, mating practices,” Jacob ground out as Micah stepped forward again. Harry flinched and tightened his grip when Nicky moved ahead and now they were almost touching. 

“I guess Alpha’s come in all shapes and sizes,” Nicky intoned, glancing down at Micah. 

“I’m more subtle, would you like to see my size?” Micah asked. 

“Perhaps.” And then he pushed forward and Harry was shoved right down into Micah whose hands came up to catch him. 

“Oi!!” 

“Smooth,” said Nicky mimicking Micah’s tone from earlier when the leopard bit down on Harry’s cheek, keeping his eyes focused. 

“You’re a little close for me to get on my knees now,” Harry sulked, making Jacob huff and cross his arms. “Looks like no playing, Lover.” 

“Looks like it, Little Raven.” 

“When does this end?” Harry asked. 

“When one looks away,” said Jacob. 

“And if one looks away?” 

“The one looking away has acknowledged that the other is more Alpha.” 

“And if they both look away at the same time?” 

“They would be termed as equal in status, but there will always be another dominance play in the future. Dominance acts never ends, not for the beast,” said Jacob. 

“Why don’t my boys do that?” Harry asked. 

“Our boys, Baby, are all submissives. Noah always shows deference to me. I used to battle with Merle until he gave everything up to Chimera, at that point I was superior. Jamil and Shang-Da do it more often than you’re aware of, they’re always sizing each other up,” said Micah. 

“Are they? No one’s ever done that to me,” said Harry, thinking of a few instances where a few of the Alpha wolves, Jamil in particular, would stare down Logan only for Logan to meet the stares head on. 

“You are special, Baby.” And together, Nicky and Micah looked away from one another. 

“Equal, huh? I guess the act ain’t going to be over with so soon,” said Jacob. 

“Looks like we shall see how the evening ends, and whether you deserve to have your cats back or not,” said Edward. He turned to Nicky. “Been some time Nick.” 

“Same to you, Ted.” 

Jacob frowned. “You know him?” 

“Yes.” And Harry could tell that this was all he was going to say to Jacob on the subject. 

Edward smirked. “You might just do, but we’ll see, we’re one man short after all.” 

oOo

Peter Parnell hadn’t been too sure what he expected when he showed up for the first time. Least to say it wasn’t a house full of shifters and vampires. For as long as he could remember, Peter had been told that preternaturals were nothing but abnormal varmints. They were the stain of the earth, and that if they didn’t keep them in check then they would eat through the human population. 

To be perfectly honest, Peter thought the world could use a few less humans. But no one was asking him for his opinion. He grew up in the average white American household of conservatism. His father had been a lot more progressive, and while his mother seemed progressive with her idolization of witches and psychics she was as naive as his little sister. His father took care of everything. His mother had to worry about nothing up until his death. 

It was hard to feel guilt for running away from his mother and his sister. It hadn’t been fair to Becca, but then what was fair to any of them since their father had been attacked? His mother had uselessly stood by screaming and crying all the while Becca and him had been so near. It was any wonder that any of them had gotten out alive. 

Ever since that night, Peter had always known there was something slightly off about him. No surprise there, but he did the best he could if only because Becca needed someone. His mother’s head had been in the clouds. Going from one cause to another, and not realizing that her kids were left behind fumbling after her. 

Not to say she was a bad mother. She wasn’t. It was the simple matter that Peter had broken, and a person can’t fix what was broken without help. Unless you were Harry Potter-Black who could wave his cute hand or wand. 

Looking at things from this side, Peter could see very clearly that his mother and Ted would have been entirely incompatible. It would have either ended in death or misery, and when the light doesn’t quite reach into the man’s eyes like it should, Peter knew that it was doomed from the beginning. It had taken almost two years to fully understand that point, but the issue eight months ago really drove the point home; even if he took a few more months to accept it

Why was he contemplating all of this? It was the simple fact that he was a teenager, and he tended to overthink and brood over everything. Peter had been kicked out by his mother and moved homes. When he did that he’d had to open his close-minded brain to the world around him. He saw shifters coming in and out of the house. Some of them were the biggest babies Peter had ever met. All of them seemed to vye for someone’s attention in the household. Usually it was Harry Potter-Black. It was like the world revolved around him. Ted had been no different. Maybe Peter wasn’t either?

He’d gotten a good hard look at the world around him once he left his mother’s care. It had opened wide and kicked him in the ass. He had a lot of rage inside, but Peter found that it was manageable. Certain things helped cut through that pure rage. It simmered it, and being in a household that was as sexually charged as this one could either help it or make it worse. It depended on a person’s perspective. 

And, shit. He still couldn’t believe how stupid he’d been to have dropped that movie. He’d been nosing around the house one afternoon on a rare day that no one had been in the house when he found it. Shifters came in and out at all hours, even the ones who didn’t live there. Peter had learned that shifters and vampires while not human, they were people too. So fucking embarrassing. He thought he would crawl under his bed and die when he came into his room to see the movie lying on his desk and the note attached with Ted’s handwriting.

No doubt everyone had watched it. Everyone knew what a freak he was. He’d prepared to be kicked out by Ted or Harry Potter-Black, but then that didn’t happen. His mother would have killed him, flat out. She would have killed him, and then probably dragged him off to church for an exorcism or some sort of holy water intervention. 

He had been surprised when the only lecture he got was the fact that he shouldn’t take it out of the house. He supposed he could see the point. If anyone found he had it there would be problems. 

Since he’d gotten one of those mini-DVD players with the screen for his seventeenth birthday, he’d take it out of the house to watch it. He had no plans on showing anyone else, but damn. He’d never been so hot in his life. His hormones had become supercharged. He didn’t know that people could combine pain and pleasure. He thought it was only him, but then he heard the leopards talking or more particularly Nathaniel. 

Peter always became speechless whenever Nathaniel appeared in the room. He’d never seen a guy that pretty before. Sure, Harry Potter-Black was a pretty guy and he could totally see why Ted wanted to fuck him. Micah was pretty hot too, and then there was Jean-Claude... No man or woman was safe from thinking thoughts about that vampire. 

But it was Nathaniel that sort of helped the world become a bit more colorful to the black and white with shades of grey it had been since his dad died. He would become so sexually aroused that he’d have to leave the room, but then of all people Teddy had one day handed him a book about shifters and scents. “Make use of it, Big Brother. Or you can walk around and no one will care.” 

_ Cheeky little shit! _ Peter grumbled. He liked Teddy, the kid was smart as hell. Becca was cute and friendly and sometimes smart, but she didn’t have a bird’s eye view that Teddy had of the world. The kid was the ballsiest boy he’d ever met in his life. Nathaniel had become a sort of pal of his. They were close enough in age that they understood each other, and he was a lot of fun to hang out with. Peter had taken him to work a few times when the twins had the Lexus. He didn’t mind chauffeuring Nathaniel around to work, or to pick up groceries, and the best part was that he’d always get a kiss on the cheek for his efforts. 

Admittedly, Peter still felt a tremendous amount of guilt for what had happened between him and Teddy, and the way he treated Harry, when something nasty had been messing with them. 

Ted had told him flat out that he was a sociopath, and that Harry was his link to something real. He said everyone had a chance at something real. Something more than emptiness and rage. Peter didn’t want to believe it at first, but he saw it for himself. He wasn’t stupid. Harry may have been the center, but he managed to spread it out further to encompass everyone. Harry accepted everyone without fail. He had no judgment, and had even admitted to being in Peter’s place. He also liked Harry’s touch. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was to be touched like that. So simple. Not sexual. But… needed. 

Peter kind of hoped that one day the rage and emptiness would pass, and he could get something more. But he also didn’t want to be weak. He never wanted to be so weak where he was at another woman’s mercy ever again. 

Thinking about it brought an acid like taste to his mouth, and flashes of that night with that horrible Amazon woman. He would shudder and almost throw up in his mouth, and if he didn’t do that he got so mad that he would see nothing but red. His mother would try and hug him, and he’d back away. His sister would try to hold his hand, and he’d untangle it and wipe it on his pants. He hadn’t meant to do this, but he knew they were much better off without him. 

That wasn’t to say he was not attracted to women. He was. Just like the other guys in the locker rooms at school, he liked looking at women. He just didn’t want one to touch him. He’d tried and it didn’t work out. But when Nathaniel got near him, Peter found that he invited the man’s attention. Stephen and Gregory were pretty fucking hot too, and even Caleb. Harry would hug and snuggle him. He always pet Peter like he was a leopard. Sometimes kiss his cheek. He looked forward to that. All of them were gorgeous, but it was Nathaniel that held his attention. A budding erection every fucking time. 

And then, Nathaniel jacked him off. Fuck, he thought he’d been caught that night. He’d done his best to keep a straight face, and to just stare at the screen of Freddy mauling some woman, and yeah, that intensified the pleasure he felt with every stroke. Nathaniel had then whispered that he ‘had a lovely cock and would love to do that with him again’ making his face boil red. 

Peter knew that he was a little on the bigger side. He’d seen many men naked and erect by now with the house full of nude leopards. It was hard being in a house full of sexually gorgeous and charged men. His blood boiled and his heart would race. He’d become somewhat of a voyeur, always looking over their nude bodies and finding corners to watch various pairs having sex. Then there was the ardeur. 

Peter hadn’t understood it for the longest time, and then he felt it. Oh shit did he feel the ardeur swimming through the house charging everyone up. Even Teddy was starting to feel some of it’s tingling effects, slowly but surely. 

A lot of the leopards and the one wolf had very little sense of privacy and so they left their doors open most of the time, wandering in and out of each other’s rooms. Stephen and Gregory were often in the same room, and he’d never miss the chance to peek in and spy them being bent over and roughly fucked. Usually, it was one of the wererats that often stuck around the house as protection that would end up driving themselves deep into the twins. Once he had even seen Edward take one of them in the Den while Micah and Harry were working. Oddly, he noticed, it rarely came up if female guards or Hermione were in the house; at least they never seemed affected by it when it did.

It was those nights, when the ardeur ran loose around the house, that were the hardest. He knew that Harry often tried to delegate his ardeur feedings during the day when he and Teddy were out of the house because days would go by and many of them would be disappointed. 

_ A power like that could destroy the world, _ Peter thought. _ Make it fuck itself to death. Not a bad idea. _

Back to his thoughts at hand, and his hand meaning the magazine he’d picked up called Kink. It went with a website all about different flavors of sex that was anything but vanilla. He was tucked away in his room, laptop turned on with it’s glowing screen. It’d taken him a year to convince Ted to let him have a laptop in his room. 

When he’d asked the man for the first time, Ted had given him the flattest stare. “I don’t like those things. I don’t trust them. Give me five good reasons you should have one, and in your room.” Once Peter had managed to pull out five good reasons, his only rule was to not meet anyone online in person. Peter wasn’t that stupid, and had told Ted that only for the man to smirk as if he didn’t believe it. Ted was a bastard and knew it. 

He was sitting on his bed with the laptop beside him. He pulled it to him, and typed in the link listed on the centerfold of the magazine; which happened to be a thin black haired man winking as he lowered his boxers over his erection. Peter’s body was already reacting, the hormones surging through him as he eyed all the pictures after confirming his age. Hah, as if the laptop would know that they were one year off. He was just glad that Ted and Harry had set him up with his own prepaid VISA. They would drop money into it monthly as his ‘allowance’; which was more than enough to pay this site’s twenty dollar joining fee. 

The swell in his pants was immediate as he found clips to watch of the content. He’d found two men, one of them chained up and being whipped. He grabbed his headphones and slid them on his head. No need for anyone to hear it, and he stared at the screen as the young blond haired man was whipped by a muscular man. The blond’s cock had a thick band wrapped around it. It was swollen and leaking precum. 

Without much thought, Peter unzipped his pants and started rubbing his budding erection in time with the whip cracking down. His eyes flickering over the bound blond, slightly wishing he had different hair, maybe black or auburn. Once that short clip completed, Peter clicked on the next without slowing his hand. This one had brunet trussed up in ropes kneeling on a bed. The man’s face was being manipulated as another thrust into his mouth over and over. Peter’s hand sped up to match.

He was so wrapped up in the video that he did not notice his door open or the shadow that slipped through. Just as Peter was thinking of slipping his boxers down he squawked, ripped off his head phones, and slammed his laptop shut so fast that he almost broke it. There standing in his room with arms behind their back was, of all people, Nathaniel. The very man he had been imagining in the brunet’s place.

“Hi,” said Nathaniel innocently. 

_ Fuck. _ His heart just about leaped out of his chest, and his blood pressure, he knew, had gone sky high.

“Can I help you?” he asked, keeping his voice even as possible as he slid the laptop further up his lap to cover his crotch. 

“Empty house today isn’t it?” asked Nathaniel with that blindingly beautiful smile. 

“I - guess.” Peter flicked a glance at his door. “I thought I locked my door.” 

“Nope. It was cracked. You should always double check. Since Nimir-Ra has been kidnapped I’m taking over cooking duties tonight. Was going to ask if you had a preference, but I can guess what you’re wanting.” 

It was so bizarre to hear that from Nathaniel’s mouth. It was so pleasant and at the same time what he’d said was not pleasant. He blinked and blinked again. “ _ What?! _ ” He slid the laptop off him and brought his knees to his chest making room as Nathaniel came to sit down. “Harry was kidnapped? How is that possible? How did I miss that?” 

“It seems some naughty werelions are in town. You don’t have to worry, they’re already under Nimir-Ra’s thumb, not to mention there’s Gardien and Nimir-Raj.” 

“Is that why everyone cleared out so fast?” 

“Yup. Domino took Teddy to the zoo with Crispin, Logan, and Jason to keep him occupied.” 

“Why was he kidnapped?” Peter didn’t really care where Teddy was, as long as the squirt wasn’t going to try and come in on him again.

“He’s good at what he does.” 

“You mean raising the dead?” 

“Yup.” 

“Oh…” He supposed if Nathaniel was smiling then there was nothing to worry about. Geez, this house was weird. Peter swore he didn’t gulp when Nathaniel tilted his head causing that pretty auburn braid to flop across his knees. “So, you wanted something?” he asked, not noticing that he’d unconsciously picked it up where it lay over his knees. 

“Just wanted to offer a hand again.” 

It took all of five seconds for that to sink in. “F-for what?” Nathaniel chuckled, and Peter scowled. “What?!” 

“I wish I could have been like that with the blushing. Nimir-Ra still does it from time to time. It’s really cute.” 

Peter glowered at Nathaniel, and on instinct he tugged the man’s hair, and that was when the leopard’s reaction changed completely. From serene and sweet to something more visceral. “Sorry, did I hur-?” 

“Do it again,” Nathaniel requested, and Peter curled his fingers around the braid end and he pulled it. Nathaniel smiled sultrily. “I’ve gotten permission from Gardien to talk to you.” 

“About-?” 

“To sit in on a session.” 

“Session?” Peter said, continuing to tug at random intervals. He wound Nathaniel’s braid along his wrist, and slid up it and he tugged harder making Nathaniel’s smile widen. 

“Yes. You wish to be a dominant right?” 

Peter flushed. “Y-yeah. I think.” 

“Nothing embarrassing about it. Some of us need it. I’m a submissive myself. I have to have it or I lose my mind.” 

“... You mean, a session where I’d watch you get dominated? Sexually?” 

“Yes,” Nathaniel smiled. “Sex is always an option that can occur during a session upon agreement. I don’t have sex with women in sessions, but sometimes am dominated by one.”

“Not sure I would like women involved.” 

“Are you not interested in women?”

“I’m interested, I guess. I like their looks, boobs seem fun, but I can’t stand a female touching me.”

“Then we won’t do a session with women. Simple.” 

Peter’s pulse quickened, and he slowed on the pulling of Nathaniel’s braid and ran his fingers up and down the knots softly. Nathaniel’s hair was always a source of fascination for him. It was unlike anything he’d ever seen before. “Why can’t I participate?” 

“I’m a leopard.” 

“So?” 

“If we were rough, and I accidentally cut you…” 

Peter’s face fell. “Oh…” 

“But, Gardien has mentioned the vaccine. I do believe you will be talked to about it. I would like to help you so that you don’t make the same mistakes I did.” 

“You did?” 

Nathaniel nodded. “Yes.” 

“Should I get the vaccine? I thought they were faulty and a bad idea. Ted’s always been against them because of it.” 

“Not with Dr. Lillian as the one supervising. She can confirm it’s a dead virus and it won’t be the same second injection by mistake. She’s had a 100% success rate on vaccines. Gardien likes those odds. But he wants to talk to you about them. However, until then, you could always join me in a couple of my sessions. It’s up to you. If you plan on entering the scene it might be a good idea. Since most of us lycanthropes are very high in sexual energy and aggression you would get no end of partners.” 

“Do you think I should get it?” 

“I can’t make that decision for you. Do you want to be a were?” 

Peter shrugged. “I don’t really care anymore. Not since coming here and learning.” He tugged on Nathaniel’s hair, and he caught his breath when Nathaniel followed the tug until they were nose to nose. His toned lovely tanned arms slid down his knees to his thighs and then locked on each side of him. 

“Am I too close?” 

“No,” Peter said. 

“Is this okay?” 

“Yes.” 

“I think you would make a great dominant. You have all the characteristics of one. Maybe even a switch eventually.” Being so up close, Peter couldn’t help but yank Nathaniel’s hair a bit harder, and he saw the transformation of his lilac eyes. From gentle and sweet to hot and brimming with a need. “Can I come closer?” 

“Yes.” 

And there they were nose to nose, breath to breath. Nathaniel’s were hot and sweet. “Kiss?” 

“Please?” Peter managed as his skin buzzed when Nathaniel’s lips sank onto his. It was just a kiss. Small and simple, but it was a kiss that caused the small hairs on the back of his neck to rise as he responded back. Peter had to work hard to keep a whimper from escaping. He was disappointed when it was over and Nathaniel drew back and then propped his chin on Peter’s knees. 

“Another?”

“Yes…” Peter breathed out shakily. 

“Breathe.” Nathaniel whispered leaning forward again. Peter kept the advice in mind when the man’s lips reconnected with his. It was longer this time and Peter grabbed onto one of the arms still entrapping him. Just as Peter started leaning into the kiss, hoping for more, Nathaniel pulled back.

“So, what do you say? Come to a few sessions with me?” 

What idiot would say no to Nathaniel?


	11. Chapter Eleven

Harry couldn’t help but snicker at how nervous Jacob was, and when they had an early dinner the Rex kept dropping his fork. Edward sat right across from him and barely took his eyes off Jacob. It wasn’t like Edward actually did anything. He would smile, letting the light reach into his eyes. He would ask Jacob questions. “So, you are responsible for that job in Salt Lake City, hm?” It would make Jacob flinch. 

“How did you know that?” 

And Edward would just smile and Jacob would slump forward, defeated because he knew that Edward had juiced all his werelions for information. Harry had no doubt that Edward knew everything about Jacob by now, down to his shoe size. 

Harry had been made into the filling of a sandwich between Micah and Nicky. Every so often Micah and Nicky would have a ‘touch-off’ and Harry was the one they were touching. It was like everything one did, the other was doing without a stopping point. It was starting to have an effect because when they both slid their palms beneath his shirt at the same time to run across his back the heat combined with the skin on skin contact was too much. And then there was his lioness and leopard, Micah and Nicky would metaphysically rub their creatures into him. Harry had gained a lot of control over his hormones ever since the ardeur landed on point. But right now it was being tested to its limit, and he could feel the hot formless beast in the pit of his stomach stirring with excitement. It loved what it was feeling, and so did Harry. 

“Ah, here we go,” said Edward settling back. Before Jacob could dare ask what he meant by that, Harry let out a smile. One second Jacob was sitting alone and the next second, Jean-Claude had arrived in all his beautiful style. He was sitting right next to Jacob, thigh to thigh as if he’d always been there. 

Jacob let out a string of curses, his heart jumping into his throat. “Fucking shit! What the hell?” 

“ _ Bonjour _ ,  _ mon Ravisseur, _ ” Jean-Claude purred prettily. “Welcome to my city.” His beautiful sapphire eyes turned and sparkled when they eyed Nicky. “Oui, oui what a catch, mon Amour. I am proud of you.” 

“You’re late, Toy.” 

“I think he’s right on time,” said Micah grinning. “Looking beautiful tonight.” 

“Merci, mon Chaton,” said Jean-Claude tilting his head. 

Micah wasn’t wrong. Jean-Claude was wearing a silk froth lace of crimson red that was open at the neck revealing creamy white skin. It dipped all the way down, and Harry smiled when he saw Nicky taking him in. Pleased with what he was seeing. Of course he was. 

“Oui, the pesky sun can be so temperamental.” He leaned close to Jacob causing the man to start shaking when his soft curls trailed across his arm and shoulder. “Why don’t you introduce me?” Jacob smartly averted Jean-Claude’s gaze. He wasn’t confident in his own power to be able to thwart Jean-Claude’s rolling. He sat back straight, eyes on the table. “I do hope you have found mon Amour worth your efforts.” 

_ “Not. At. All, _ ” Jacob ground out.

Jean-Claude got close making the man suck in a breath. “Good, and we should have words about where you take our mon Amour. A chain hotel, really? So uncouth. I could have fronted your stay with much more tasteful accommodations if you had but asked. And you - you are Nicholas Murdoch, oui?”

“Nick or Nicky.” 

“Nicholas is a fine name. I do not understand why people shorten them. It’s as lovely as you,” he said with a pretty smile. “Mon Amour, are you feeling better?” 

Harry rolled his eyes playfully. “Nice question, Jean. You know exactly what I’m feeling right now.” 

He chuckled richly. “Oui. You have felines going in all directions.” 

“Sure does,” said Micah smirking. 

“How are my babies tonight?” Harry asked, knowing the men would have set something up since he couldn’t go home. 

“The Ulfric was put in charge of one group. Sub pet is taking care of the other.” Edward smirked.

“Good. They’ll have fun.” Harry smiled. “They’ve been bugging the Ulfric to take him to a few places, so that should keep him occupied and happy.”

“I’m assuming the one from the phone is with the Ulfric?” Nicky glanced at Harry. 

“So, what is this plan of yours? Hm?” Micah cut in. No need to confirm locations until they were sure Nicky could be trusted. 

“Edward and Jean know exactly what I plan to do. They were there the last time I did it.” Harry smiled sweetly. “I’m going to raise Mrs. Bennington, like asked. Jacob will get paid. What happens after that… well, we don’t want to spoil anything do we?” 

“My question is what is Bennington expecting?” Edward asked, looking at Jacob. 

Jacob kept his eyes on the table, and couldn’t seem to find the words. Harry knew it might have had something to do with the rolling shadow of power that came from Jean-Claude. Harry had no doubt that it was messing with Jacob’s mind and building terror very slowly. 

Nicky on the other hand seemed more than fine. “How is your acting?” he asked Harry. 

“He’s brilliant,” said Micah leaning around Harry to look at Nicky. “He can even fool Edward for a good hour if he really wants to.” 

“I always find out in the end,” said Edward. 

“You wish for him to put on the kidnapping act? A victim act?” Jean-Claude purred his mouth barely an inch from Jacob’s ear. “Is that what you wish of mon Amour? My, my, I suppose you are being worked for every penny of your job.” 

“Not enough,” Jacob said through clenched teeth. “Fine. I expect you’re all coming with us?” 

“No need,” said Edward to Harry’s surprise. “Little Raven is more than enough to handle a few kitty cats.” 

“Besides, it’s him who devised the game. Instead, we’ll be preparing your men for what happens after,” said Micah. 

“After?” Jacob asked finally deeming it safe to look at Micah and Edward, but he did well to avoid Jean-Claude who was angled on him. 

“That is up to you,” said Edward. He looked at Nicky. “You take care of him, Nick.” 

“Swear it,” Nicky stated with a nod. 

“I look forward to the aftermath,” said Jean-Claude.

Starting with Micah, each of his men drew him into a sultry kiss that spoke more than words. He finished with Jean-Claude, and by then he was truly breathless. “Enjoy the dessert for me.” However, his eyes slid to Nicky briefly before he turned and Harry watched the three of them walk out, leaving enough cash on the table to cover everything including a massive tip. 

“I hate this town,” Jacob snarled. 

“I think they were pleasant.” 

“It’s not supposed to go like this, and I do not like feeling powerless,” he sneered. “This is our game. Not yours.” 

“No, Jacob. It became my game the moment you accepted this job,” said Harry. 

“His strength, I’ve never felt power like that before, and I know he was holding back,” Jacob hissed with a clench of his hands. 

Harry didn’t deny nor confirm. No need to let him know that Jean-Claude hadn’t done anything. It was just him. Every time Harry grew in magic and power so did Jean-Claude after feeding off Harry’s blood. Mustn’t forget there were Micah and Edward, both powerhouses in their own rights. Edward might be a magical null, but he didn’t need magic. Death help the world if he was magical. 

“Have you warned Silas that the game has changed?” Nicky asked. 

“No. I didn’t think it was a good idea. Silas hates vampires, and you know how he gets when he hates something. He’s already convinced that you’ve been rolled when you tried to back out of the job.” 

“That’s because he’s stupid, Jacob. If he crosses the line there might not be any saving him.” 

“I know that, dammit! Let’s just go. Get to Bennington and get this over with.” 

“Should I play the victim now? Going to tie me up with ropes?” Harry batted his eyes at Nicky.

“Tempting.” Nicky said as he pulled Harry’s seat out. Jacob rolled his eyes in exacerbation. 

“You’ve already fucked him, you can cut down on the courting,” he said with disgust.

“Doesn’t hurt though.” Nicky said, shooing Harry before him to follow Jacob out. “I like it. Something worth courting.” 

“What the fuck? How did that get there?” 

Harry leaned around Jacob, “ah good. They got it here in one piece.”

"Where's your car?"

"My Nimir-Raj took it." Harry walked towards the grey sedan.

"When the fuck did he get the keys?"

Harry smiles "I can't be a victim if you're driving my car. Shall we? Oh looks like they left the keys in the ignition for you and provided us with some rope. Nicky, come in back and help tie me up."

“Gladly.”

"You're all just batshit fucking crazy! Are you prepared for them Nicky?" Jacob shook his head, climbing behind the wheel. 

"I think I'd fit in well." Nicky stated as he pushed Harry over the back seat bench, sliding in behind him.

"I'd sure like to see a dominance play between you and Micah... the aftermath would be kind of hot," Harry smiles as he turned his back to the lion once they were out of the parking lot and headed down the road. "Who can hold the other down? Don't be fooled by how small he is."

“He, like yourself, is more than welcome to ride me. I don’t mind power bottoms.” Nicky whispered into Harry’s ear as the lion used every excuse to caress Harry while loosely tying him with the rope. 

“Keep that up and this car will crash whether Jacob wants it to or not.” Harry leaned back on the giant lion, his ardeur purring inside him. “Maybe you should mark me a bit? You know, on the neck or something.” 

“Now you’re pushing it.” 

“Don’t! I don’t want to see that shit, and I can already smell you,” Jacob ground out as he drove down the road. 

“You’re saying I smell bad?” Harry jutted out his lip into a clear pout. 

Nicky nosed into his neck. “Not bad at all. You smell too good for him. He doesn’t like guys, and you’re messing with his head.” 

“As if my vampire sweetie didn’t,” Harry scoffed. “No one can outshine him.” 

Nicky was thoughtful as he flicked his tongue along the tight skin. Harry tilted his neck to grant access as he was pulled right into Nicky’s hard chest. “I think it’s even.” 

“Cut. It. Out. Nick!” 

Harry’s hands were tied behind his back. Maybe a bit on the loose side, but that was fine. He arched himself backwards into Nicky. His fingers teasing at the hardness of the man’s stomach. 

“Cut what out? I’m making it authentic. I’m not sure if Bennington will buy him coming off a model’s runway after all, do you?” He fisted Harry’s messy hair. 

“Going to rip my clothes?” Harry asked innocently and showed big wide eyes. A flash of playful fear making Nicky grin. 

“I would if they weren’t so fucking pretty on you. I bet peeling those leather pants off you would be so much fun.” All the flirting was starting to get to his head. 

“I can always fix them later,” he hinted. 

Nicky’s hands just kept roving over his body. He did rip his shirt at the shoulder. He slid down between Harry’s thighs, and squeezed at the leather and skin. If Harry spread his legs to give space for Nicky to squeeze his cock… well that was between the two of them as Jacob stubbornly kept his eyes on the road. 

“How am I smelling now, Jacob?” All he got was a growl in response. “And we haven’t even gotten to foreplay yet.” Nicky’s hand ripped the fabric slightly between his legs and smoothly ran a hand along the silkyness of Harry’s inner thigh. Harry’s eyes fluttered and he bit down on his bottom lip to keep any sound from escaping.

“Can you suck with no hands?” Nicky asked. 

“Oh, I can do a lot of things without my hands. I can even use my feet.” He laughed at this and Nicky followed. 

“Yes, you can. I remember that night. You made me cum just with your cute toes.” He was impressed by the restraint he felt from Jacob. His knuckles were white as they gripped the wheel. 

“Do you mind threesomes?” 

“Threesomes, foursomes, whatever works for me,” said Nicky. “So long as I don’t have to hold back.” 

“Edward would not approve of holding back,” said Harry sultrily. “No way. He’d bust our asses.” 

Nicky laughed as he squeezed Harry’s inner thigh causing the fabric of the leather to stretch and the hole to get bigger. “Let’s not show him everything on you.” Reluctantly, Nicky withdrew, but he took hold of Harry’s chin and turned it for a drenching kiss. 

They drove to a very nice subdivision in a part of St. Louis where the yards were large and the houses larger. Some of the smaller yards had the biggest houses. But for Harry, they looked way too new and didn’t have as much character as his house or even the new division they’d created. 

The driveway they pulled into was long and swept gracefully from the road to a house that was as big as any. It had a large yard, but nowhere near as sprawling as Harry’s. His was also not as landscaped, though thanks to Jean-Claude, Rafael and his work-crew were talking about it. 

“Pretty,” Harry quipped. 

Jacob finally took a breath and he turned to look back at Harry, and then averted his gaze from the red-cheeked, bright eyed ravaged state. “You’re playing victim?” 

“Yep.” 

“Then shut up and be a victim.” 

“Jacob,” Nicky growled. 

“I got a guy in there who isn’t one for subtlety. Let’s go.” He slipped out, and Nicky opened the back and slipped out.

Harry slid on his bottom to the edge, and Nicky reached in and pulled him out. 

“No tricks,” Jacob declared. 

“But I can have a treat, right?” Harry sweetly asked. 

Jacob didn’t bother to reply as he spun on his heel. Nicky grinned and then dropped it. “Shall we?” He reached between Harry’s shoulders and gently pushed him toward the direction as he assumed the role of scary big lion-man. 

“I do hope you like cuddles with that body,” Harry hummed, and Nicky cleared his throat as if he were resisting smiling or doing anything non-threatening. “And I’m not talking about me, luv.” 

“No one wants to cuddle me, they’re too frightened,” Nicky hissed into his ear. 

“My babies aren’t.” Harry followed between Nicky and Jacob up the drive. Jacob’s broad back was as still as a vampire first rising for morning. 

In about twenty minutes it would be full dusk. Jean-Claude couldn’t go out in the daylight or sunlight at all, but when it was at the nautical stage of twilight where the sun was hidden, but there was a hazy light purple glow, Jean-Claude could step out. It wasn’t comfortable, but he could do it. It was the closest to the edge of daylight that he would likely ever get. 

Damian’s ability was natural and Harry’s power magnified that, but the man would never do it. He was too terrified, and Harry would never ask him to. 

Jacob knocked on the door causing it to vibrate. Nicky shuffled closer to Harry to act as the thug as the door jerked open. 

“Welcome to my home, Mr. Potter-Black.” He actually did that arm sweeping gesture to invite them all inside. It was as if he hadn’t realized the high risk he was taking. He was smiling in that good-boy pleasant way, and unlike Edward who could fake it perfect, he wasn’t faking it. 

_ Talk about a barmy fool _ , Harry thought. 

“Good evening, Mr. Bennington,” said Harry, his voice dripping with the overly sweet tone. 

“Don’t start again,” Jacob scowled at him. 

“Ooh, afraid of the stirrings you feel, big bad Rex?” Harry purred. He was pushed in by Nicky. 

“I expect it all went well?” 

“As well as can be without killing him,” said Jacob. 

“I don’t want him dead, fellas,” said Mr. Bennington in that soft laughing tone. “Can’t raise my wife if he’s dead.”

“It’s why he’s alive.” He turned to Harry as he was taken from the entrance and into a large open area living space. It was far too open for Harry’s tastes. He liked having private spaces that he could move in his home. He liked being able to go from one place to another without having all one space brought to them. It’s why there were several dens, several living rooms, and even more. A lot of space and Jean-Claude was now debating what to do with that space. It was his to play with, he and his men had agreed. 

Everything in the room was white as snow. Harry remembered the days when Jean-Claude had nothing but black and white. He’d expanded in that decor since then, and really come to find out both Harry and Jean-Claude were into jewel tones. But this was like a white expanse of a world gone wrong. From the carpet to the white leather furniture that matched the shade of the walls. It felt bare and so modern, and the only real color in the white room was a life-sized portrait of Bennington’s wife. She was still blond and beautiful, but the photograph showed that she was model thin. She was wearing a bright blue low cut ankle-length dress that made her eyes brighter. She lounged on a rattan couch that was surrounded by lush tropical plants, some of them in crimson and pink blooms. It was the only color in all the whiteness. It loomed over the room like some kind of Goddess on high. 

As for exits, there were huge glass doors on one side of the fireplace and more of them scattered throughout the bottom half of the great open room. There was one hallway that led deeper into the downstairs, and a large staircase leading upwards. 

“I do apologize, Mr. Potter-Black, that it had to come to this.” 

“Me too,” said Harry as he was plonked down on the sofa between Nicky and Jacob. 

“Why is he tied up?” asked Mr. Bennington. 

“He’s a bit of a hellcat,” said Nicky before Jacob could. 

“Meow?” Harry teased. “So, you want your wife raised as a zombie.” 

“I want her back, Mr. Potter-Black, surely you can understand that?” 

“Zombies aren’t humans.” 

“Close enough.” 

“I’m not your world’s Jesus.” 

“My world?” 

“I don’t do religion, thanks,” said Harry dryly. 

“Did your man acquire what we need for tonight?” Bennington asked, looking at Jacob. 

“Silas will.” 

Harry sneered. “That is not necessary.” 

“How do you know what we’re talking about?” Bennington asked suspiciously. 

Harry snorted. “Am I not the Necromancer that you’ve kidnapped to raise your bloody wife?” He snarled causing Jacob and Nicky to stiffen as Harry’s lioness roared out in him. He wasn’t angry, but he couldn’t resist the jab. “I know my job, Bennington. It’s why I cost an arm and a leg and maybe a spleen or two. You think that because she’s been blown to smithereens that I need a human sacrifice. Well I don’t, and unless you want to alert the entire city to what the fuck you’re doing you’ll agree it’s not needed.” 

“How dare you!” 

“No. I’m doing this for you. You’ve already had me kidnapped. I’m here. I’m going to raise her and all her glory. You can put up with me for an hour of being royally pissed. So, leave the human alone - whatever you’re going for,” He shot Jacob a look. 

“You can’t tell anyone. You’d go to jail too. I know the laws as well as you do.” 

“Yes, but it’s not telling that will get the cops on our arses. It’s the feel, the magic that blows through when I raise the dead. Everyone sensitive will feel it. I do not need it. I don’t even need a goat and I’ll be even angrier if you get me a goat over a human. A human sacrifice is far too much for something like this. Rest assured you will have your whatever she is back to you without the sacrifice. So don’t pretend to really know my job, Mr. Bennington. Unless you’d like to raise her.” 

“I would if I could. I know your methods.” 

“If you knew my methods you wouldn’t have bothered. Your research was shoddy.” 

“Have you put up with this all night?” asked Mr. Bennington. 

“Far more than that,” said Jacob with a cold tight grin. “It’s why I insisted on a bonus.” 

“Oh, what are you talking about, Jacob?” Harry said sweetly. “You know you enjoyed it, some part of you did otherwise you’d have hit me by now.” He grinned at the teasing lilt that made Jacob’s jaw tighten. “But then, sex always makes men more agreeable, wouldn’t you agree?” 

Bennington gave Harry a look that was partly hostile and part amusement. “You know, I wasn’t certain I could go through with it. I actually thought I might lose the first half of the payment and not do this, but then I saw the pictures of your lunch with your lovers. I watched the waiter fall over you, and the way Mr. Callahan wouldn’t stop touching you. My Ilsa liked to flirt; in fact, she loved it. She loved attention. She had a fascination with shapeshifters.” 

“Who wouldn’t? I mean, humans just don’t really compare when it comes to the feel of a large ever growing cock of a werewolf or even a werelion,” Harry drawled. “Nothing quite beats it.” He said it in a way that he used a trickle of his ardeur making it breathe down Jacob and Nicky’s skin. 

“She was a flirt. Just like you, Mr. Potter-Black. Please don’t make me take your partners away. At least you have more than one. I don’t.” 

“Stop it!” Jacob hissed at him. 

“I’m not doing anything, Jacob.” 

“What is that energy you’re giving off?” Bennington demanded. 

“His powers and keeping him overnight has caused his powers to go unfed, Mr. Bennington. We should get to the cemetery,” said Jacob shakily. 

From the moment Harry saw Nicky and they’d reacted to each other, Jacob hadn’t felt anything from Harry except for the power of the beast, but now, Harry knew he was truly testing Jacob’s limits. His eyes kept trying to bleed gold. 

“First, I want him checked in front of me for weapons.”

“Ooh, that means you get to touch me,” Harry quipped. 

“Nick,” said Jacob, drawing back away from Harry. “You do it.” 

Nicky stood, tall and towering, and Harry grinned as he was yanked up from his sitting position. Hands began to rove over his body. Surprisingly, Nicky did find some of the blades, particularly in his boot. 

Harry pushed his ass right into Nicky’s face on purpose as a hand slid between his knees and ran up. Harry’s ardeur began to bubble and froth at the edge of his stomach. “You want to keep doing that?” he challenged with a bump into Nicky’s face. 

“What’s he doing? Control him, Mr. Leon.” 

“It’s his power. If I touch his skin I’ll get drawn in too. It’s why he’s tied up. Touching him skin to skin is not recommended. He will fuck us to death if we keep it up. It’s what he’s tried to do all night,” said Jacob, surprisingly he seemed to catch Harry’s play. 

“At least I can get the boys to play with me, unlike your wife.” 

“What?!” 

“Oh, I heard all about her. How she tried to get my babies to break the rules, fuck her in the club. You know how rules are after all. Nothing she could offer would get them to bite. Rules are there for a reason, and she broke them. I guess they weren’t into fur-fuckers.” 

“And you’re not?” 

“You have to be human to be a fur-fucker, and I don’t treat them like animals or zoo creatures.” 

“You say you’re not human?” 

“I’m a Necromancer. I don’t qualify. Now, are we done?” 

Nicky stood up and he pulled Harry into him, pinning him firmly. “We should go. Now,” he said stiffly. “Before we lose grip.” He was already pulling Harry out of the room. Not that he had to do much pulling. 

“See you soon, Tony,” Harry cooed, and knew that he was on point when the rich man shivered. His blood suddenly swooshed too high for his own good. 

That was when the double glass doors by the fireplace opened up, and a graceful Alpha lion swept through with a cold darkness that was tightly wrapped around him. He had dark hair and was tall and slim, but no less dangerous if the blankness in his eyes were anything to go by. 

“Everything’s in place,” said the man. 

“Excellent.” Bennington stood and adjusted the suit he wore. “I’m glad you came so highly recommended. I’ll have to thank them for that.” 

“Silas,” Nicky breathed into Harry’s head so that Bennington didn’t hear him. “Careful with him. He doesn’t know the play.” 

Silas stiffened, and his lion edged closer when he noticed Harry for the first time. He made a graceful move almost too fast for Bennington to see, but Jacob quickly stepped in the middle of them. Harry held his gaze, his lioness sprang out of the meadow making Silas’ mouth open and then snap shut. A growl escaped the man’s lips as he sniffed the air around him. 

“Stand down, Silas.” 

“He…” 

“Down.” 

“What’s going on?” Bennington demanded. 

“Let’s get this done. We’ll meet you at the site. Nick take Harry out of here.” 

Once back in the sedan with Harry and Nicky in the back Silas whirled on Jacob. “What the fuck is he?” 

“I’m right here.” 

“You shut up.” 

“No,” said Harry, making the man’s eyes narrow. “Don’t you start. You’re not my mate. You have no say in what my lioness does.” 

“I can make you shut up.” 

“Try it, luv. Let’s see who survives.” Harry saw a calm face stare at him without blinking. A murder first and maybe some sex after or vice versa. “Would you like to strangle me while fucking me, Silas?” He purred. “Slice me up while driving your dick in me?” 

“...” 

“Stop it, Harry!” Jacob growled, and before Silas could force his way over the seat he grabbed the lion by the neck as Nicky snapped his arms around Harry and drew him back away from Silas. 

“Don’t.” 

“Has he fucked with your mind, Nick?” 

“Nope.” 

“I’ll explain everything later, Silas. Just go with it,” said Jacob. 

Silas shook his head. “No one told us he was a lioness,” he spat. 

“I know, Silas. If I’d known, I damn well wouldn’t have taken this job. Now cut it out so we can get this done and get out of town!” 

“But-” 

“Ellen is on the line as well as six of our guys. Cut it out, Silas!” 

Silas jerked. “What do you mean?” 

“Harry Potter-Black owns this city’s preternatural, Silas, and he is currently in possession of Ellen’s mind.” 

“What the hell happened?” And Jacob quickly told him the gist of it. Silas grew more and more quiet. “Let me at him.” 

“Try it,” said Harry sweetly. 

“I don’t care what you smell like,” Silas sneered. “I’ll snap your neck.” 

“And then I’ll have my men cut yours to itty bitty pieces while I crush the last shard I hold on your witch’s mind. I’ll make her a living doll drooling on her pillow.” 

Silas and Harry held gazes for a very long time as Jacob turned a corner toward a fairytale-like cemetery nearby. It was one of the more beautiful ones that Harry's ever seen. It’s large iron gate had tasteful green vines spinning around the entirety of it. Fresh season friendly flowers bloomed, and the trees were a mix of dogwood with ferns and overflowing leafy plants along the edges and rows. A winding path led through the tasteful resting place of angels and benches. 

_ Now this is what a cemetery should be _ , Harry thought, thinking how peaceful it is. They were out of the car walking towards their final destination.

“You’re relaxed,” said Nicky sniffing Harry’s ear. 

“Graveyards bring me a sense of peace,” said Harry listening to the night creatures as they got out together. 

He could feel Death’s magic flowing beneath his fingertips, and he rolled his shoulders as his blood sparked beneath his skin like a beacon. He could feel the Necromancy at his fingertips. Once upon a time it had been a cold shadowy feeling, but now it was like a blanket. It was his and cozy. 

He wasn’t aware of the strength he gave off as the symbol around his neck began to glint. Jacob, Silas, and Nicky shivered. 

“Is this your power?” Jacob asked in realization. 

“Some of it,” said Harry wistfully. He ran a palm across a headstone. It was tricky with his hands still behind his back, but Harry couldn’t help but give in to the urge. He could feel the coolness of the granite and the hum of the energy beneath his fingers. “How sad,” he said as something whispered into his ear. “Pedophiles.” 

“What?” Nicky asked, leaning around. 

“The child was raped and tortured by a pedophile rapist,” he said and with a wave of his hand a bloom of carnations appeared from nowhere and landed on top of the bed of a forgotten child. 

“How did you know that?” asked Jacob. 

Silas was now looking at the tombstone. “Said she died at twelve.” 

“I can hear her. I can hear the whispers of all the dead, and this is the difference between Necromancy and Animating.” 

He named how each of the stoned markers and their inhabitants had died. A heart-attack, stroke, and most of them were all natural causes. One had gotten hit by a truck. Another had been a veteran who died in the line of duty. 

Harry saw exactly where he was supposed to go. Bennington joined them. He was smiling and looking for all the world as if his dreams were coming true, ecstatic. Oh, he was going to be. 

She had no grave marker, but the dirt was fresh and there were white roses in a crystal vase to take the place of her headstone. Harry smiled prettily. “Shall we?” He flicked his hand causing the ropes tying him to fall away in a natural manner and a long steel blade with jewels on the end to formulate into his hand. 

Silas gasped. “I thought you checked him for weapons?” 

“We did,” said Nicky. “I missed that one.” It was a sure fire lie, and everyone tasted it. 

“It wasn’t there when you were looking at my ass Nicky,” Harry smiled. “Besides, I do need blood and steel. I’d back up for this. A few feet.” He wasn’t even bothering with a power circle. Let them all feel it. With the spirits whispering into his ears and humming secrets to him he brought the athame to the tip of his middle finger and he sliced. The moment his blood hit the air the power began to roll like thunder. It started slow and at a gentle tempo, but everyone could feel it. All of them took a deep breath when Harry called upon his powers. He let it fill him like a cup as he smiled and he drove his bloody hands into the earth. 

“Rise Ilsa Bennington. Rise for your Master and breathe once more.” His voice was soft, but it vibrated down through the turned soil and Harry felt her knit together. Even the parts of her that were missing. Cool fingers grasped his and he pulled her from the depths of the earth. Earth fell away revealing the woman in all white. Her makeup was perfect. He used the blood on his athame to swipe it across her mouth bringing life to her blue eyes. 

Harry stepped back and Ilsa blinked. She looked around as she licked her lips of the rest of the blood. Her skin was glowing to perfection. Nothing out of place. Even the dirt had fallen away like she’d been washed down. That was when Tony Bennington came over with a big smile. 

“Where am I? Why am I here?” Ilsa asked, wide scared eyes. “Tony?” 

“She’s perfect.” 

He curled his arms around his dead wife and began to move her from the grave. Harry’s powers still flowed and dripped, still hot and heady. 

“Jacob,” Harry breathed, and Jacob snapped himself out of what he’d just seen and felt. 

“Mr. Bennington. Payment, now!” 

“Once she’s home and safe.” 

“No, right now, Mr. Bennington. I’m done. I’ve got men potentially dead thanks to you. My money.” 

Tony Bennington let out a put upon sigh and pulled out his phone. His wife was clinging to him. He pressed a few buttons and nodded. “Should be there.” 

Jacob took out his phone and checked it to see that it was there. With a nod he put his phone back.

Harry wasted no time. “Rise! Rise everyone!” He slammed his hands back into the ground, and his power flowed and folded through the entirety of the graveyard. Silas and Jacob yelped as every zombie, not quite as pretty as Ilsa, came out of the ground. He then shot out his hand causing Ilsa to go flying out of Tony’s arms. 

“Ahhh! Tony! Tony help me! I’m so scared!” 

“Ilsa! What are you-” 

He rose her into the air, and dangled her over the mass of zombies that were staring up hungrily at her. Harry smiled coldly as the magic whipped around the graveyards. “You dare to try and force me to do something against my will, and now you will find out what happens when you cross me and mine.  _ Devour her! _ ” He ordered and she was dropped into the massive pile of shambling corpses as she started to scream. She screamed in fear and pain. The sounds and blood that spilled would make for a much better horror movie than anything Hollywood could come up with. 

Tony Bennington was by now screaming as he waded into the bodies. 

“Eat him too,” said Harry waspishly. Once they finished snacking on Ilsa, they turned on Tony who screamed out into the star speckled night.

Admittedly, with only his magic and blood and nothing like a sacrifice to take the edge off, Harry was feeling a wee bit drained. He crossed over, aware of the fear and horror on Jacob’s face, the stare from Silas, and Nicky who was smiling at him as if he were proud. 

“You couldn’t have just… killed him?” Jacob croaked. 

“No one takes my free will, Jacob, and now you have your money.” 

“He’s too dangerous,” Silas hissed. “He should submit to us or die, Jacob.” 

Harry arched a brow. “You sure you want to go down that road?” 

Nicky stepped in front of Harry. “Don’t even think about it Silas.” 

“You’ve been rolled. You’ve been mind-fucked.” 

“I wish he was,” said Jacob. “He hasn’t, Silas. He’s not been mind-fucked. He’s mated with a Regina. His perfect Regina. Male human with a female lioness, and if you touch Harry Potter-Black all that we have left is dead.” 

“You’re just going to bow out? That’s not like you.” 

“It is when I know when I’ve lost. I lost the moment his name came out of Bennington’s mouth. No amount of money has been worth this.” 

“Are you saying our men were caught?” 

“And corralled like cattle. If so much as a hair is missing on his head, we’re done. All of us, the Master of the City made that abundantly clear and he doesn’t need eyes to fuck with us.” 

He knew it, Jean-Claude had been weaving his intricate power into him much like he’d done to John Burke those years ago, except this was more sinister. 

“I’ve never met such a scary motherfucker in my life,” said Jacob. “Now, give me Ellen back.” 

“She should be awake, St. Hedwig’s Medical for the Preternatural and Magical Maladies. First ever lycanthrope hospital. You should have no problems finding her, and maybe your men too. All expenses for her stay in the hospital covered by the Master of the City.” MACUSA had fronted the budget to add a whole new wing for magical injuries and maladies since the nearest one was Chicago.

“And the dead? Are you going to put them back?” Jacob asked. 

Harry looked over to see the feast had ended and most of the dead were sitting on the ground. “Go back to bed,” he ordered, and each and every shambling zombie got to their feet. The magic collected them like a lasso and drew them back to their beds. Including the little girl Harry had first pointed out. Jacob shuddered when she looked at him with empty eyes. Nothing was left of Bennington and his wife except for a cellphone, threads, and the rolex watch. 

Harry turned his back and wobbled unsteadily over and picked it up. “Mm, worth a good three thousand. You want it?” Harry threw it and Silas was the one who caught it. 

“Can’t hurt,” said Silas, and surprisingly Harry saw respect in the lion's eyes. “So, you set all this up? You let yourself get kidnapped?” 

“It was fun. Surely broke up the monotony of my days.” Not that they were monotonous. Not really. 

“Nick, can I talk to you before we leave? Alone?” 

Nicky looked at Harry who shrugged. “It’s your choice, Nicky. I’m not taking anything away from you.” 

“You still have a problem,” Nicky pointed out. “I don’t want to leave.” 

“First, talk to your Rex,” said Harry gently. “I’ll clean up here. I’m sure you guys can have some fun in Bennington’s house before a missing person’s is drawn up.” He actually needed them to walk away for a moment so that he could catch his breath and maybe take a Pepper Up. He had to show his best after all. 

All three of them walked away from the graveyard, and once they were just out of his line of sight, Harry let out restrained pants and fell to his knees tiredly. He waved his hand to cast a large scourgify on the grounds. He returned the earth that Ilsa had come from. 

He reached into his belt to remove a pepper up when a shadow cast across him. “Already done, Nicky?” But when Harry tilted his head up to look at the large lion, all he saw was blue and then it was lights out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go!


	12. Chapter Twelve

His lioness roared out with fury, pain, and real fear that pulsed like a vein sweeping the area. A cry for help and a cry of danger as the power backed by Haven lashed out at him. It was so strong that it was strangling him from the inside. 

He had no idea how much time had passed, he was on his back writhing at the painful swell inside of him. His lioness was moving at a blinding speed up that metaphysical canal in a bid to get out and shred, and it was backed by the shapeshifter energy. He’d been taken to some kind of shed that had no flooring. Just damp dark earth and tools littering the area. Haven’s hands had been burnt nearly black, but the rapid healing was already taking effect. 

“If you’d just listened. If only you’d just listened and done what I said, then we wouldn’t be in this situation. This is your fault. Don’t you try and blame it on me. You don’t reject me. I won’t have you reject me, and I am not going to share you! I’ll make you come alive once and for all. I’ll break your skin apart and make her appear! Joseph had the right idea, but he was too cowardly to go through with it. But I’m not a coward.” 

Haven sprang like the monster he was and he was on top of the flailing Harry. He seized Harry’s thin wrists and forced them over his head, ignoring the sizzling of Harry's magic that burned at his skin. Harry’s magic sent gardening tools at his head in a bid to free him. He dodged some, took others in the head, but it didn’t seem to phase him. 

“STOP!” he commanded in a roar causing Harry’s throat to become strangled. But he still fought through it. He would not let this man command him. “Stop it, dammit. Don’t make me hit you harder…” Harry kneed him in the crotch making Haven grunt and Harry fired off a spell only for him to dodge too fast. Haven let go of one of Harry’s hands and back-handed him, sending his head snapping to the side as his jaw cracked and the blinding pain sent him into a fit of crying moans that he couldn’t muffle. If he’d been fully human he’d have been dead, but instead his face burst open from the ring on Haven’s finger and a fresh pool of blood flowed. “Better. Much better in silence. I hate to hurt you. It hurts me to do it, but I will if you force my hand.” He came down on Harry, his sky blue eyes had darkened with the madness. “I don’t like the smell, another Alpha has encroached upon _ my _ territory. I will take care of him, but first I’m going to make you mine completely. I won’t let you go, this is what you did to me. You made me love you, and you wouldn’t love me back.” 

Harry tried to scream out in his mind, but he felt the weight of Haven’s energy bearing down on him, suppressing the connection. 

“I’ll give you anything you want. Just comply to me!” Haven said. “I’ve never begged, but I am begging. Be mine.” Harry shuddered when Haven dipped down and kissed him on the broken edge of his jaw. “I’m sorry I was rough with you. But you must understand, right? I’ll make it up to you.” He curved around to Harry’s ear drawing out unsolicited shivers. Harry tried to draw away, real fear lodging into his throat. A sense of terror shooting through him as Haven’s body ground against him. “I’ll connect you to me, I’ll bring your beast while I sink inside of you. I’ll take you away from here if I have to. Just you and me. I won’t let anyone get to you. I’ll keep you protected.” His teeth dug into Harry’s neck, and despite the cringing terror, his ardeur was reacting to it. Not seeing it for what it was and began to stir. 

No! Harry tried to call his creatures out, anyone but his lioness, but the Alpha energy brimming off Haven was keeping them back and hidden. Not safe. Not safe at all, they were whispering to him. Harry prodded at his wolf who was barely mobile. She wasn’t getting into that again, and she hid beneath the moon and stars of her concealed place. It wasn’t her fight anymore. She didn’t have a fight. 

His tigers kept themselves hidden, lion affairs did not move them, but the leopard. The leopard was stirring and rising up. A fierceness on her tongue causing Haven, who had been moving down his neck to his chest, to hiss when Harry’s leopard came around that dark corridor of his soul and she sat herself in front of the writhing lioness. A deep set of green eyes glared through him right at Haven. 

“No! You will not be a leopard, no you-” He ripped Harry’s shirt from his body and forced him to spread his legs. Harry realized that his leather pants had been ripped off his frame leaving him in nothing but the thong he’d put on that morning. Haven sucked down on Harry’s stomach right above his belly button. “Come on, bring out that ardeur, let it wrap us together, and let me bring your lioness.” His leopard let out a roar of defiance when teeth sank into him. “You’re so soft, like silk. Once you’re mine your Leopard King will abandon you. He will loathe you and your smell,” Haven hissed and Harry cried inside as his leopard roared defiantly inside of him. She took a swipe at him sending Haven grunting as the slice rang true on his cheek. 

“ _ No. _ ” Harry managed to get out through the numbness around his mouth. He tried to fight again only for the pressure of Haven’s energy to hold him still as he rolled his hips into Harry’s bringing himself into a full blown erection. 

“So long. You’ve denied me so long. That’s not very nice of you. You’re the only person in this world who has made my blood burn and boil.”

Harry could let the ardeur out and drain him, but he loathed to let this bastard inside of him even at the cost of saving himself. He too had a certain amount of pride and dignity after all. 

His leopard kept scratching and roaring, but Haven ignored the slices on his skin as he got on his knees between Harry’s forced open legs. Just before he could remove the rest of the fabric that lay between them, a loud crash sent Harry flinching and Haven snarling as sharp claws sprang like five silver switchblades from his fingers. His teeth elongated, and his eyes bled orange-gold. 

Both sides of the gardener’s shack burst open with wood and tools flying in every direction. Micah stood tall, half-leopard half-man, his own fingers transformed into razor sharp blades. His tail swinging and the muscular body towering. On the opposite side was the tawny golden furred muscled frame of Nicky. 

Haven had no time to react because both of them pounced from either side. Micah took the front part of Haven in his claws and large transformed teeth. Nicky took his bottom half, and they not only dragged Haven off Harry, but they tore at him. 

That wasn’t to say that Haven didn’t fight back, even with two big brutes, his energy and strength was amazing. Harry couldn’t move from where he was pinned by the weight of the power, but both Micah and Nicky unleashed their own as Haven rolled and sank into Nicky’s side with claws while biting down on Micah’s arm and crunching right through his bones. 

“Mon Amour!” Jean-Claude and Edward were at his side. 

“Little Raven.” Edward knelt by his head, and Harry groaned in pain when Jean-Claude lifted his body. Edward shrugged off the leather jacket and draped it over his knees. There was so much fire in his cold blue eyes that it was startling. 

Harry said nothing as he pressed his weak side into Jean-Claude who tightened his hold as he and Edward watched Micah and Nicky rip and tear Haven’s body apart. Both had managed to get each side and tugged with their teeth and claws. 

Edward stroked Harry calmly on the cheek. “Alright, Little Raven?” He frowned when he saw that Harry’s jaw wouldn’t work. “Alpha…” 

Micah raised his head, saw the state of Harry’s face, and the expression was the most visceral he’d ever seen on Micah’s leopard-man face. Micah then smashed down with his claw and paws right on Haven’s head. It was a bit of overkill, but Harry didn’t care. He was tired and he figured if his men were there all was well. He looked up at Jean-Claude who met his gaze. 

“Close your eyes.” 

Harry smiled weakly when Jean-Claude’s powers folded around him and he sank into a mesmerizing world with all three of his men at his side, no pain, no world of suffering. 

_ Perfect. _

oOo

He awoke to the warm heat of Micah’s naked body hugging his back and arms had snaked around him holding him in place. Micah was fast asleep, his cheek to Harry’s, and he smiled lightly at the tickle of curls that draped down his neck. He was still unusually sore and his mouth was on the numb side. The memory of the night before with Haven seared into his skull. 

_ Ulgh _ , how could he have been so helpless like that? He’d never felt his lioness so scared before in his life. Then he remembered his leopard coming out to defend her. To try and fight back against the strength of Haven. It was all kind of blurry, but it had been the first time that he feared what would happen to him. 

“Good evening, Little Raven.” 

Harry opened his eyes to see Edward standing at the end of the bed. His face was unreadable as usual, but something was in his eyes as he bent down and leaned across the bed to trace Harry’s jaw. 

“Hi,” he whispered, his throat felt tight and dry, and his mouth was sensitive as if it had been manhandled. He knew it had healed. He could also feel that the side of his face was tender. Bruising was one of the few things they couldn’t spell away so easily. A bruise was a bruise. 

Micah opened his eyes and smiled as he kissed Harry’s cheek. “Hey Baby.” His hand swept down Harry’s naked side down to his hip. “How’re you feeling?” 

“Fuzzy,” Harry admitted. “I expected a lot of things, but I did not see that coming.” 

“Nor us, mon Amour,” said Jean-Claude appearing with a gold tray of food. “You had us all a bit terrified. It seems that Haven managed to mask your scent with his overflow of energy leaving us little to trail, but he forgot exactly who we are.” 

Micah helped him to sit up, and Edward frowned. “I don’t like that bruise on his face,” he said leaning closer and caressing it. 

He couldn’t see it, but it felt tender. 

“I did what I could to bring down the swelling,” said Micah, gently turning Harry’s chin to look at it. “Draco’s been working on a salve to at least diminish it.” 

“Jacob told us that it was Haven who recommended him and his Pride to Bennington. It seems he did so for a good chunk of change.” 

“How did you find this out?” 

“Jacob. We had your dear Luna take care of the Megan problem before it could get out of hand.” 

Harry took the ice water from Edward as Micah locked around him and rocked back and forth. “I’m fine,” he promised. 

“You were being sexually assaulted,” said Micah. 

“I had no doubt that you would find me,” said Harry. 

“We felt your fear. I don’t have to be a were to feel it, Little Raven,” said Edward, sitting on the edge of the bed as Jean-Claude came down next to him with the tray between them. 

“Mon Amour, may I please ask why you did not use your ardeur?” 

“I didn’t want it to mimic compliance,” said Harry simply. “I know I could have drained him. I know I could have done a lot of things, but…” 

“I get it,” said Edward. “It would be what he wanted. You’d have tied him to you.” 

“I think I’d have lost all my dignity if the ardeur made me enjoy him trying to rape me.” he shuddered at this. 

“Still don’t like it,” said Micah, squeezing him tighter. 

“Don’t make the water come out of him. Here, fresh fruit and soup. You must regain your strength,” Jean-Claude chuckled as he caressed both Harry and Micah. 

“Teddy?” 

“He is most fine. We have done our best to keep him from witnessing the state you were in until you had mostly healed,” said Jean-Claude. Edward was still looking at him with a frown tugging at the corners of his lips. It didn’t go unnoticed. “What is with the frown, mon Tueur d’Ombre?” he said leaning closer to look at the man. 

“I don’t like feeling like we failed him,” said Edward. 

“It was my fault. I didn’t realize that not having a human sacrifice might have taken a lot of my energy. I never raised a body that had exploded with my own blood. So I didn’t realize the cost. I didn’t even smell or sense him. I thought it was Nicky coming back.” 

“No one could have predicted it,” said Micah. 

“Still unacceptable,” said Edward. 

Micah and Jean-Claude encouraged him to drink and eat, and all three would take turns gently touching his jaw or his cheek. 

“Nicky is interesting,” said Micah smirking. 

“Uh oh, what happened?” Harry asked. “Did he stay or go?” 

“Oh, he stayed,” said Edward. “He’s here now.” 

“You let him into the house?” he asked dubiously. Edward didn’t usually let anyone in on the first day. He hadn’t let Crispin and Domino in for at least a week. 

“I know Nicky enough, and what I see is what I see. He’s always been a source for some of the rarer and hard to find rogues.” 

“Besides, I think he would make a good Rex,” said Micah. “He’s already gotten together with Noel and Travis, but he wishes for you to be there.” 

“I think he is absolutely fetching. He is totally enamored with you, and not in the unhealthy way,” said Jean-Claude. “A rather rough man. But I can only see fun in the future with that.” 

“And you?” Harry asked Micah. 

“I think times are going to be fun,” he said with a laugh. “But I’m not going to let him fuck me easily.” But Harry could see the challenge in his face. “It’s always fun to fight for it.” 

“That should be interesting,” said Edward. “It seems that once again your instincts have taken over, Little Raven. You get exactly what you need.” 

“It is fascinating. I am never going to understand it. Six hundred years and I don’t understand the magic beneath your fingertips.” Jean-Claude leaned in and kissed Harry’s fruit stained lips. 

“Did you let Jacob’s men go?” 

“Yes, and they have fled St. Louis with a promise to never return,” said Edward with a smirk. “I do have to say your play was rather... interesting. A new spin on the whole Gaynor issue.” 

“I wasn’t going to do that, but Bennington just pissed me off with the way he talked about my leopards and Jason like they were animals, and like you guys were just objects. It was like he saw nothing wrong with what he was doing. He was excited that I was there, not counting the fact that he wanted me to commit cold blooded murder on an innocent at first, and then he wanted me kidnapped. He was mad.” 

“Love can make you mad,” said Micah, still clinging to him, and he rocked slightly with Harry in his arms. “But, I promise I won’t let this ever go the way of Marcus.” 

“I hope not,” said Harry with a nibble to the blackberries, and smirking as Jean-Claude’s eyes lit up.

Edward took one of the dark fruits and rolled it over in his fingers. “We had Peter tested this morning for the vaccine.” 

“Oh? So he’s agreed?” 

“He agreed, but he’s not getting it,” said Edward. 

Harry blinked. “Why not?” 

“He already has two strains in him it seems,” said Jean-Claude. “Wolf and leopard, and they have canceled each other out.” 

Harry frowned. “I don’t remember any of my leopards ever being rough with him, and the only one who would have scratched him would have been Teddy, but not if he wasn’t transformed… oh shit.” 

“Exactly. It seems that Teddy might have given it to him during that time he partially transformed,” said Edward. “Only a partial strain, but it was enough to cancel out a hunt we had of a rogue leopard in Mississippi. It seems the kid had been hiding the fact that it scratched him.” 

“How did he hide that from you?” Harry asked. 

“It was on his thigh,” said Edward. “He admitted to me that he hadn’t even noticed it until we got back to the hotel and went for a shower. He didn’t think it would be deep enough because feline strains are much more rare. I can’t even scold him for it. I’ve had the same injuries and not realized it until well after it happened. He also said that if he’d become a leopard it wouldn’t have upset him. He even said it would have been his preferred creature.” 

“Well, it would have made him more durable,” said Jean-Claude looking on the bright side. “But it is nice to hear how far he has come.” 

“Have you told Teddy about it?” Harry asked. 

“I don’t see a reason to,” said Edward. “It would only make him feel bad. He’s like you. He’d never hurt anyone with real intentions unless they hurt him. Peter started that whole fiasco after all.” 

“Not entirely true, it was Harlequin that began it and only enhanced the issues between them. But I think sometimes things like that need to be said, especially by the young who hold so much inside until they explode,” said Harry. 

“Shall we get mon Amour in the bath for a proper washing?” Jean-Claude smirked as he moved the tray out of the way. 

“He also needs feeding,” said Micah grinning as his hands trailed down Harry’s chest making him shiver. “Before Nicky gets a hold of him. We should have him.” 

“I take it you are going to be the one sucked on,” Edward said as he tossed the blackberry into his mouth. “I’ll run the bath.” 

And so the fun began. Harry wasn’t entirely sure where Nicky was going to fit into his already very full life, but he could figure out the logistics of that later because right now, he had three men to love and enjoy. 

And maybe Marcus leaving had taught him something valuable. Harry would always love him, but the next time Harry wouldn’t stop just because he thought he should. He would open his whole heart and let them all in because that was who he was. 

-Fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another story down! Below is some quick info for the next in our series
> 
> Title: Something Old, Something New 
> 
> Rating: Explicit  
> Pairing: Too many to list here
> 
> Summary: Fun before a wedding. Las Vegas has never had a wedding quite like this before, and Max is more than happy to lend his city to the most powerful Master in America. But before that we have Peter, Nathaniel, and all the boys who need a certain kind of attention. There’s also the biggest bachelor party of the century, and it’s going to be a doozy. 
> 
> NOTE: You don’t have to read this next one to enjoy the series if you don’t want to! Chapters 1-4 has a lot of introspection. 5-10 is a no holds barred. Everything we could ever think of is in here along with pairings. So if you don’t like smut, don’t read it. Just skip.
> 
> Novella/Short-Shot of Fucking Fun, literally, with a wedding attached. 
> 
> Beta and co-author: KimpatsuNoHoseki who is BittersweetAlias’ sanity! <3


End file.
